Till All Are One
by GCF-YouthCamper
Summary: Till All Are One takes place several millenia into the future,. The Maximals and Predacons have made Cybertron reach the height of one of the greatest golden ages of the planet yet. But a dark evil from the past turns this last age fo Cybertron into a w


TILL ALL ARE ONE  
  
Prologue:  
A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...  
  
Coruscant: the capitol planet of the republic. Composed of a single megalopolis, it houses over a trillion humans, aliens, Jedi, and droids. In one section of the city stands a giant golden dome. This is the Galactic Senate. Under this dome gather thousands of Republic senators to deal with political problems as a union.  
  
But in another part of the sprawling city, hidden away from the high class crowd of the Senate, lay a dark and dirty canteena. A tall figure cloaked in a large robe entered the bar doors. The surrounding aliens scattered in fear as the cloaked figure walked in. He was about 14 feet tall and was completely covered in a dark red robe. A table waited for the shady character in the back of the bar. He slid into the chair. A man in blue armor sat across him. "I believe you have received the instructions all ready..." the figure said.  
  
The blue armored man leaned back in his chair. His helmet didn't indicate a change in attitude. "I have, but I do would like to know the face or name of my employer."  
  
"That was not part of the deal," the figure said back, still concealing his face behind a metallic mask. "I understand that you are the best, next to your cousin Jango. But I fear that you may not be trusted."  
  
"I can," the blue armored man said. "I will do the job. But may I ask why you want all these on the list?"  
  
"Let us just say that it's the final clean sweep to end a civilization and race."  
  
"Pity. Annihilation is a poor reason. It doesn't bother me. All I require is my pay."  
  
"You will get your pay," the figure nodded, "after and only after you complete the job. There is only one of me, thus I need to enlist your help. I can't trust anybody. You'll have to prove your worth to me."  
  
"Listen, Imhotep wannabe, I'm wanted in ten planets in the outer rim alone. I've captured several star ships. I'm the best there is. And no other bounty hunter can tell you that without being honest about it."  
  
The figure nodded, still staring back with that blank metal facemask.  
  
The bounty hunter stood up and left silently as another figure sat with his cloaked employer.  
  
------  
  
It was a particularly long day and the tired Senators and Ambassadors headed back to their rooms in the Galactic Senate Rotunda. The two Cybertronian Ambassadors entered their room. "That has got to be the worst meeting I've had here on Coruscant," one of them commented to the other.  
  
"The Chancellor is mad. But there are worse men...worse creatures out there in the universe. And this capitol city holds the lot of them," the ambassador walked up to the window. He stared out over the bustling megalopolis. It reminded him so much of his home world of Cybertron. He missed it so much. His hand rubbed the Autobot and Maximal insignias on his chest plate. Something caught his eye. There was a figure standing on the roof of a building a mile away. But the more he stared, the more he realized the figure was staring back. His optics went to maximum, trying to identify the figure. It was a man covered in blue armor. An assassin!  
  
The next thing he knew, he was on the ground with energon exploding from his chest. He gasped. The shot had hit his spark.  
  
He saw his fellow ambassador run to his side. "Help! Somebody help!" the voice echoed as everything started getting blurry.  
  
He continued feeling the energon spill from his chest. The shot blew apart his insignias. Good shot. As if in slow motion, he saw his friend fall beside him. Sunlight shined directly through the hole the bullet left in his head. The ambassador groaned. This was it. The end had come!  
  
Section 1: Investigation on Coruscant  
  
Chapter 1: Crime Scene  
"Suicide?" Officer Arsenic asked, standing over the bodies.  
  
"I doubt it," Detective Xabu Stryder said, staring out of the room.   
  
Several medical droids moved around the room cleaning up the mess of the murder. Officer Arsenic, a Mos Calamari, shook his head. The two Cybertronian Ambassadors were killed. Several gears and bolts lay scattered in the room.   
  
Detective Stryder tread his way through the mess. "Ambassadors of the Galactic Senate don't just die, especially in the Galactic Senate building. You know how many royal guards we have lining the halls of this building?"  
  
"Over a thousand," Arsenic nodded. "Impossible."  
  
"It was murder. It had to be a bounty hunter," Stryder stated, rubbing his chin. "If you don't mind, sir, I'll like to take this case."  
  
Arsenic gestured towards the window. "You're not the only one who has the case."  
  
Stryder stared out the window. His eyes scrolled along the skyline decorated with statues of Galactic Senators and Ambassadors. There. Barely noticeable behind one of the statues was a dark figure. "The dark knight again? What is he? A droid? Bounty Hunter?"  
  
"Don't ask questions when you know there are no answers," Arsenic said, patting Stryder. "Get to work."  
  
Stryder reluctantly turned away from the window. He wondered if the dark knight had taken any evidence at the crime scene. Maybe, just maybe. Stryder crouched down, looking at the metallic bodies of the Cybertronian Ambassadors. They had been here in Coruscant for several hundreds of years, representing their home planet of Cybertron. Why would they be murdered? Did someone want them out of the way? Did someone want revenge?  
  
A small fragment of metal lay embedded in the floor. It seemed it was struck there by the blast that took the two Cybertronians out. Stryder lifted it up to the light carefully. It glistened in the morning light. It was crystal, not metal. But why was it covered in liquid energon.  
  
A protocol droid came and began cleaning up the head of one of the ambassadors. Stryder pushed him away. "Wait," He peered in the gaping hole in the broken cybernetic skull. The energon oozing out of the wound matched the one on the crystal. That explains it. But the crystal seemed to be of importance. At closer examination, it showed it had several small circuitries invisible to the naked human eye.  
  
"May I clean up now, sir?" the protocol droid asked.  
  
"Yes," Stryder nodded. "Yes you can. I'm finished here."  
  
He gave one last look outside the window. The dark figure was gone.  
  
  
Chapter 2: Thoughts  
Stryder left his office in the Police Department. He hopped into his speeder. The department paid him well. He guessed it's cause the Wayne foundation donated so much money. Good old Bruce Wayne. Always trying to help. It's a shame he can't stop crime from happening. Not all the money in the galactic senate could do that.  
  
He drove down to the local cantina. He took his seat next to the bar.  
  
"Human, why do you risk being turned into banthor fodder?" the bartender Fritoh-Laes, a Zabrak asked. "The creatures here don't like humans."  
  
"I thought you had human origins too," Xabu commented while swishing his cup around. "Aren't all the Zabraks on planet Iridonia only part human, making your race mutts?"  
  
The bartender pretended not to hear it. "Xabu, you might not make it out of the cantina alive tonight. Why risk it?"  
  
"Why not? It's just that my latest case is a tough nut to crack and it gets tougher every time I try to crack it."  
  
Fritoh-Laes shook his head. "Why don't you watch those Twi'lek girls dance? The Huts seem to enjoy it. Why not you?"  
  
"Would you enjoy watching frogs hop up and down? No. I've got more important things to deal with."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Xabu Stryder sighed. "What do you know about Cybertronian culture?"  
  
"Little is known about them, my friend," Fritoh-Laes said while cleaning a glass. "The civilization seemed to have lost contact with the Galactic Empire several years ago."  
  
"But someone must know something."  
  
"I doubt it. We in the republic don't care to know about such sentient droids."  
  
"I heard that they are more then droids," Xabu pushed. "That they are a species. Their skin, or exostructure is made of trillions of nanytes that are far beyond our technology."  
  
"Why bother? Those two ambassadors are dead just like the communication with Cybertron. But this is what I do know," Fritoh-Laes said softly. "The planet had been divided for several millennia into two dominant social classes: The Decepticons and the Autobots, later to become the Predacons and the Maximals."  
  
Xabu stroked back his long hair. "Then why would they do that? Wouldn't the two factions have eventually killed each other off?"  
  
"I hear they reached a compromise for the past millennia."  
  
"Really? It seems we can't even get the Senators talking to each other."  
  
The bartender walked off. "You better get out of here. There's a great many bounty hunters that pass through that'll love to see your head on a platter."  
  
I can deal with them. Stryder picked up his glass and took another slug. "So what's up?"  
  
"Beside the fact that our Chancellor Palpatine got the Brain Bug Senators from the Klendathu system mad, not much. Can you believe he accused them of the attacks on Counter and Middle Earth last year? That's just stupid. I heard some clones were released from Kamino. Mt. Doom on Middle Earth is gone, now. The Kryptonians thought it was too much cause of trouble and turned it into a resort."  
  
"I bet Senator Saurian wouldn't be too happy. I doubt Gandalf did anything about these intrusions to his planet?"  
  
"USS Enterprise got lost on some weird galaxy somewhere. Rescue mission has been launched. The ape senators from that planet near Earth are sending some ape soldiers off to help."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"A robot, a cyclops girl, a walking lobster, a Jamaican, an old scientist, and an oddly dressed yuppy caused quite a ruckuss with the transportation laws. They were delivering goods through the galaxies and somehow got arrested by Captain Zap Branagen. He and Rico of the Roughnecks of Earth have been having problems as well. Power struggles. Humans, go figure. Galactus and his surfer destroyed another planet in the outer rim. Chancellor Palpatine hasn't mentioned any means to stop the monster."  
  
"Usual tabloids," Stryder said yawning. "Any suspicious guys around here?"  
  
"Not that I know of," the bartender said. "There were a few bounty hunters, top of the line, that passed through to meet with some guy. Didn't get a good look. That's all I can say about that."  
  
Xabu Stryder picked up his bag. "Time to head home and flip through more files. It's a boring life. They ought to make a ovie called that. Anyway, you stay sharp and give me a heads up if anything happens, okay?"  
  
The bartender nodded as he gave a droid bender unit a 6-pack of booze.  
  
Xabu ran off into the night. Things weren't looking up. It seemed no one on Coruscant knew anything about the Cybertronians. Xabu needed to understand them. He needed to know their culture, their technology, and every aspect of their lives.   
  
Tit-tit-tit.  
  
Stryder turned on his small cell phone. "What is it?" he asked into it.  
  
"Another Cybertronian was found brutally beaten in the Norda district. Wounds are fatal. Come immediately."  
  
Stryder hopped in his small cruiser and headed off.  
  
Chapter 3: The Confession  
Stryder entered the small make shift emergency chamber built on the sidewalk. The Cybertronian, about the size of a human, shook, unable to control his weak body. Stryder came to his side. "What faction are you?"  
  
"Decepticon, but somewhat Predacon," the transformer mumbled, touching the purple insignia on his chest. "We should've never done it. It's all our fault."  
  
"Did what? Kill the ambassadors?"  
  
The Predacon shook his head. He gave a weak smile. "How were we supposed to know things would end up so badly?"  
  
Stryder turned to the officer near by. "He's losing it, isn't he?"  
  
The Rodian officer nodded. "Neighbors identify him as a Decepticon who calls himself Fuse."  
  
"Fuse? What kind of a name is that?"  
  
"It's a slagging good name, you Republic slave!" Fuse coughed as energon shot from his mouth. "Bureaucrats. Governments can't live without 'em. I used to be one of the top Colonels in the Predacon army. That was until the great compromise began. Heh-heh. That's when Murdoe came back."  
  
"Murdoe?" Stryder said, almost laughing.   
  
Fuse shook his head. "I was the only transformer space shuttle with hyper drive capabilities. I was the fastest Predacon there was. And they just re-assigned me to a cheap desk job where I guarded those lousy Maximals. Just thinking about it makes my circuits sizzle. But millions of sparks on our heads is too high a price to pay, even for revenge."  
  
The spikes on the life support system grew weaker.  
  
Stryder pulled a chair near Fuse. "What were you saying about a 'great compromise'?"  
  
Fuse nodded. "Great deception, that's what it was. It was a way to set up peace between us Predacons and Maximals. No. Such thoughts are fantasy. The idea was to have the Predacons handle the defense division of the planet. We were the navy, military, and air squadrons in one. But the Maximals ran the show. They were the ones in office. They made the rules. Soon Predacons weren't allowed to carry weapons without licenses. Slag. We were only allowed to practice our skills in hunting parks. It's a disgrace, I tell you. All the other Predacons who managed to get high places were stuck in The Watchtower, a small space station orbiting Cybertron. They just watched screens all day. It was a true waste of our abilities."  
  
"Go on," Xabu Stryder urged, beginning to record the confession.  
  
"Then Murdoe came. He rallied a few Predacons to rebellion. Murdoe was a grand warrior. The best of his kind. We despised him, though. He turned to crime. But now, now he claimed freedom. He was going to free us from the so-called democracy we were under. He pulled out an energon blade and sliced up his Predacon symbol into a Decepticon one. Each of us did the same. The Decepticons would rule once more, he claimed. I joined him along with five others. There were seven of us in all. Me, Murdoe, Scraps, Oxide, Current, Synergy, and Alkalai. We broke into the museum of Maximal treasures. Murdoe claimed that there was an artifact he helped retrieve with a bunch of Maximals long ago. He told us...  
  
"It's the key to our victory. Our domination!" Murdoe said, standing tall among his fellow rebels.  
  
"And how do you know that it'll work?" Current asked, shifting his large purple body in his seat.  
  
"Because I've seen it. The Maximals defeated me, though. They took the Ark of Primus and whisked it back to Cybertron."  
  
Synergy walked in the room. "Murdoe, just how do you plan we break into the Museum to get the Ark?"  
  
"Not the ark, what's in it. The Trigon. It's a device that will allow us to...no. I'll tell you later or you might double cross me."  
  
Oxide cocked his gun. "So let's break into this museum and be done with it. I'm getting' ti'red of waitin'."  
  
Murdoe nodded. "Let's move."  
  
The Jhiaxus Memorial museum stood like a testament to the ages. Several millennial Stellar Cycles old, the building seemed out of place among the several mile high skyscrapers. A large deteriorating statue of the mighty Jhiaxus stood by the entrance. Oxide stared up at it in reverence. The great Cybertronian rebel leader would've approved of what they were doing. Their crime would've been pardoned back then. These times, though, were harder. Blindness to crimes didn't exist anymore, not even in one's own faction.  
  
Murdoe took out a laser cutter. Sparks flew as the 7-inch thick wall got sliced open. Murdoe raised his hand for attention. "When we go in, move fast and shoot to kill with extreme prejudice. This is our day, men. The victory is ours."  
  
"Murdoe," Scraps interrupted, "It's a friggin' museum."  
  
Murdoe shot him a death look. "Just shut your mouth or you'll be shutting that spark of yours. First one to find the Trigon gets 50 shekels of energon."  
  
Scraps pulled out his sword. "Ready."  
  
"Hey!" a voice said from inside the museum. The Decepticons all turned to look. It was a chunky Maximal guard. "I'm going to call the Predacon police."  
  
"Not a chance, old man!" Murdoe yelled, unleashing a hail of bullets. "Decepticons forever!!!!!!!"  
  
The guard's body flew several feet as it got riddled with bullets. The Decepticon platoon charged in quickly, guns blazing.  
  
Oxide transformed to his alternate mode: A mechanical insectoide. Leaping into the air vents, he expertly crawled along the pipes. He determined to get that energon.  
  
Scraps transformed to vehicle mode as well. He roared down the isles, destroying every display in sight. Murdoe leaped onto his fender. "A garbage truck, nice. Can you be a little more subtle?"  
  
"No need," Scraps said.  
  
Murdoe looked ahead. A few guards had set themselves up in barrier formation. "Charge right over them."  
  
"Halt!" the guards yelled, trying vainly to stop Scraps bull run.  
  
Synergy cringed at the crunching noise. "That's gotta hurt. Current, Alkalai, split up. Head down those halls. We're searching for an ark."  
  
Synergy ran down a dimly lit corridor. It had to be in one of these sectors. He flipped on his scanners. "Ark of Primus detected at vector 37."  
  
Alkalai and Current turned the corner. Empty. Nothing except a florescent blue light bulb. "Just keep moving," Current told Alkalai. "Easy for you to say," Alkalai snapped back.   
  
Fuse sat beside Murdoe in the driver's seat of Scraps. "We're making a mess of this place," Murdoe said shaking his head. "It doesn't matter, though."  
  
Scraps slowed down as he came up to a vault. Murdoe signaled Fuse to get out. Fuse ran to the vault. He knew what his job was. He pulled out a few bombs and plugged them onto the wall. "Set!" Fuse said, gesturing for the to move back. Scraps reverted to robot mode. Fuse hit the code in. "If these bombs go off as planned, we're going to see some serious slag."  
  
Oxide continued crawling along the pipes like a spider. "Argh!" he yelled, falling from his place. An earth shaking explosion took place in the next room. Oxide transformed back to robot mode. Angrily he ran ahead in the hall. There! He spotted it right below him through the air vent opening. "The ark of Primus!"  
  
Synergy turned his optic sensitivity to full. He scanned the corridor. He stopped at the wall. Right behind it was the Ark of Primus! And Oxide had just made it in. Gritting his teeth, he transformed to cannon mode and blasted the wall open.  
  
Scraps, Murdoe, and Fuse walked through the smoke. Murdoe smiled, seeing the ark. He had finally been reunited with it. All those years of planning hadn't been wasted. He reached out and opened up the Ark. He paused, making sure nothing happened. Nothing. Murdoe reached in and pulled out an orb. One side was gold while the other was a purplish hue. Scraps stared at it. "Is that it?"  
  
"Yes. This is it," Murdoe said, shaking with excitement. "Our revenge is near!"  
  
Oxide tapped Murdoe. "I found it first. Where's my energon?"  
  
"Here!" Murdoe shouted angrily, blasting Oxide in the leg.  
  
"Slag!" Oxide screamed, gripping the stump. Energon spilled out profusely.   
  
"Leave him," Murdoe laughed. "He doesn't matter anymore."  
  
Synergy stared shocked. Oxide had been Murdoe's right hand man. Suddenly Alkalai and Current barged in the room. "Helidrones, hundreds of them, outside. "  
  
"Obsidian, the traitor Vehicon, is here to capture us with an army of helidrones."  
  
Murdoe nodded calmly. It didn't mean anything to him. "Stryka here?"  
  
"No. Obsidian's partner is not here...yet."  
  
"Good job, Alkalai," Murdoe said, packing away the orb. "We're going to get out of here the easy way: Down."  
  
Murdoe transformed to a drill. "Hop in."  
  
Alkalai, Fuse, Scraps, Synergy, and Current hopped in. "What about Oxide?"  
  
"He'll take the fall for us," Murdoe said with no emotion. "It's for the best."  
  
He drove deep into the ground, leaving only a pile of dirt and cement behind.  
  
Oxide stared angrily at the gaping hole. The traitor. He pulled out one bomb and strapped it on himself. He wasn't going to jail for no one.  
  
Inside Murdoe, Alkalai looked up. "What was that explosion?"  
  
"Oxide!!!" Fuse swore. "He took himself."  
  
"Good for him. His worries are over," Alkalai said. "Murdoe's scanners detected some mole drones heading our way."  
  
Synergy shook his head. "To think these drones Megatron II created actually would be used for security reasons on Cybertron now...and to even hound other Predacons."  
  
"I thought we're Decepticons?" Current asked.  
  
"We are," Murdoe snapped. "Predacons have lost all meaning to me. They merely are slaves to the Maximals now."  
  
Soon the group reached safety on the docks of Cybertropolis. "Current, it's your turn." Murdoe reverted back to robot mode.  
  
Current transformed to a space shuttle. "Move, guys. I can see helidrones heading here. Maybe they're one microquad away."  
  
"Stop your yapping," Fuse ordered.  
  
Current slowly took off, burning out of the atmosphere. They sped passed the Predacon command space station orbiting Cybertron. Soon they burned by the colony moons of the planet. "Home free, boys."  
  
"Good," Murdoe said. "Land us on the nearest asteroid."  
  
Current touched down with a soft landing on an asteroid several million quads from Cybertron. "I'm sorry, but this is the farthest we go. May all the crew please step out?"  
  
Scraps grumbled. He didn't like Current's happy attitude. They had, after all, just lost a partner.  
  
Soon the group gathered around Murdoe. He displayed the orb that floated beside him. "This is the Trigon. It is the door to the pit!"  
  
We all gasped in horror..."  
  
"Hold on a minute," Stryder said, holding up a hand. "What in the name of Darth Vader is the pit?"  
  
Fuse, already beginning to lose it, stared at him with blank eyes. "It is where all the Decepticons go when they die. All the sparks of the vilest of transformers go there."  
  
"So in other words it's hell."  
  
Fuse frowned at the comparison. "The pit...  
  
What happened after Murdoe activated it was a nightmare! It was so shocking that I purposefully erased most of it from datatracks. All I can remember now is that I fled. I fled in fear. Those monsters had escaped from the pit. How were we supposed to know that they would kill us and take our place? How'd we know that they'd actually be able to do what they claimed? I took off. I headed for Coruscant, my only place of refuge from them. Cybertron, I knew, would have to be warned. But not at my expense. I would call the Watchtower and warn them. But first I had to get to Coruscant."  
  
Xabu Stryder leaned back in his chair. "So who came out of the pit?"  
  
"I told you, I can't remember. My thoughts are files, you know. I simply deleted them," Fuse said softly, his power fading. "Once here, I was hounded by insane bounty hunters and freaks who thought I was a droid that could be sold to jawas. I had no time to warn Cybertron...it wasn't our fault...it wasn't..."  
  
"And why are you telling me this?"  
  
"So you can stop him. Stop him from unleashing his vengeance on all Cybertronians."  
  
"Stop who?" Stryder pushed.  
  
"Him. If he continues his plan. The plan to...cough...stop...operation..."  
  
"Fuse?"  
  
Fuse shook as his spark faded. "Till all are one," he whispered.  
  
Stryder sat beside the body, pondering over what was just told to him. Something major happened in Cybertron's last days. Something such as this. It was hard to believe. It was like a horror story. Fuse could've just been speaking jibberish. But there was a tone in his voice...Stryder stood up and pulled the sheet over Fuse's face. He wished the blanket over this mystery could be pulled off as easily.  
  
Chapter 4: Bounty Hunters  
"This guy's good. Whoever the bounty hunter is, he took out 3 transformers in a matter of hours." Stryder looked at the oval shaped screen on his desk. "Computer, how many known Cybertronians are still alive and living on Coruscant?"  
  
The computer clicked for several seconds. "Known Cybertronians: Fuse...deceased...Rapidblast...deceased...Kanthor...functional but just left for Mos Eisley on Tattoine..."  
  
"Isn't there anyone left?"  
  
"...Optics, surveillance expert ...active."  
  
"Optics, huh? Age?"  
  
"2,000 years."  
  
Stryder let out a low whistle. He leaned back against his chair. "He could be the next target. Contact the other officers and have them stand watch and guard our Optic friend..."  
  
"Acknowledged."  
  
Stryder reached into his pocket. "Oh, scan this crystal thing I found at the crime scene of the ambassadors. Find out what it is."  
  
"Acknowledged again, sir."  
  
"That's better," he said walking to the window. He stared among the various buildings rising high above his office. He had spotted the dark knight again in the vicinity of Fuse's death. Why does he keep following? Does he know something? Stryder let his thoughts wonder. He imagined this world of Coruscant as the Transformer's home world of Cybertron. They weren't much different, or at least since the last time he checked. Stryder walked to the shelf and pulled out a large book. He thumbed the through the Galactic Senate book, searching for the section on contemporary Cybertron. His thumb rested on the section. "There. By the Force, I bet even Yoda doesn't know all this stuff. After all there is only so much his little green brain can hold."  
  
------  
  
"Ouch!" Yoda screamed. "Bit my tongue I did."  
  
"Quick say a number for the Force's sake!" Yaddle giggled.  
  
"Up! Use the Force's name in vain you should not."  
  
------  
Several hours later, Stryder woke up. He had fallen asleep reading about Cybertron and its culture and empire. He checked the computer. It still scanned the crystal patiently. A small counter on the side of the monitor indicated that the scan was merely 30% done.   
  
A knock sounded at his door. Stryder got to his feet. It was one of the other officers on the CPD. The officer handed him a metallic disk. "It's the only weapon found at the scene of Fuse's murder. Here's a list of all the damages he sustained before going offline."  
  
Stryder got the stuff. He held the large disk. It was about the size of a plate. The edges were extremely sharp, probably down to the thickness of an atom. Stryder noticed how light it was. He threw it at a dart board in his room. He cringed, seeing the disk slice the dartboard in half and dig half way through the wall. "Oh my R2 unit!" he coughed in disbelief. That was one deadly weapon.  
  
He yanked the disk from the wall. Carefully placing it in another scanner, he commanded, "Computer, scan this weapon and search for name of owner."  
  
It was a long shot, but sometimes long shots paid off. He flipped open the report. Fuse had sustained several burns, his arm had been blown off by a powerful blast, and his leg sliced off by the disk. Poor droid, er, robot. Stryder flipped through the report. No one spotted any suspicious looking characters within a mile radius of the crime scene. The only one spotted was the bat, also known as the dark knight or Batman. Stryder rubbed his chin. Interesting.  
  
The computer interrupted his thoughts. "Disk scanning complete. The disk is registered and owned by a Yuatja bounty hunter. Name unknown."  
  
A picture of the hideous crab faced creature popped up on the screen. Stryder gritted his teeth. "A Predator." The Predators were known to go on hunting missions to several planets, searching for victims to claim as trophies. They'd get the skulls and keep them in trophy cases: a very morbid display. Alas, they were the best bounty hunters in the galaxy (next to the Fetts).  
  
"He is listed as one of the best bounty hunters with only one failed mission in his over 200 assassinations."  
  
"Where was he when the assassination on the ambassadors took place?"  
  
"Tattoine."  
  
"Wait, report on known living Cybertronians registered in Coruscant."  
  
"I just finished doing that scan a few minutes ago."  
  
"No, check Tattoine's records. Recent ones."  
  
"Checking...analyzing...retrieved. Kanthor, one of the warriors that battled Unicron, found dead in Mos Eisley on Tattoine. Same time as the assassinations of the Cybertronian ambassadors on Coruscant. Wounds are similar to the ones inflicted to the Predacon known as Fuse."  
  
Stryder got off of his chair. "There are two bounty hunters, then? Or are they two separate and none related murders?"  
  
"Scanning complete."  
  
"On the?"  
  
"The crystal."  
  
"Yeah, what're your findings?"  
  
The computer clicked away for a second. "Identified as the data tracks of the Cybertronian Ambassador. This chip is more advanced than any data track chip of any Cybertronian. Chip is filled to full capacity."  
  
"What in the name of Yoda is a data track?"  
  
"It's the memories of a transformer."  
  
"I get it. Can I view some of the memories? It just might clear up the mystery."  
  
"Negative."  
  
"Slag it."  
  
"Only a transformer with the data track in his head can view it."  
  
"Well that's just peachy."  
  
The phone rang loudly. Sighing, Stryder picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Optics has something you might want."  
  
Stryder picked up the data track crystal and tucked it safely in his pocket.  
  
Chapter 5: Another Assassination  
Stryder entered the richly ornamented home of Optics which was on the 300th floor of a building in the Gotham district of Coruscant. Optics sat like a king in the middle of the room, demanding respect. The room they were had no walls, just floor to ceiling glass windows.   
  
"Enjoying the view, agent Stryder?" Optics said, waving his huge robotic hand towards a chair. Without waiting for a reply, he continued. "The buildings and busy streets here do so to soothe my circuits. If you were more than 2000 stellar cycles old, you'd crave this peaceful sight too."  
  
"Whatever," Stryder mumbled, sitting down. "What did you want to tell us?"  
  
"The recent Cybertronian murders are connected."  
  
"I think I already figured that out," Stryder said half disgusted. "Anything else you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"The creature known as Batman has been outside my window for sometime. He'll pass by every so often and check on things. I think he may be after me."  
  
"Sure," Stryder said rubbing his chin. "We do know that there are two bounty hunters on the trail of these murders of Cybertronians."  
  
"Yes, Cybertronians. Not Autobots, or Maximals, or Predacons. Whoever wants our race dead is not favoring any faction."  
  
"Your race? Don't you just mean the ones here on Coruscant?"  
  
"No. I may be the last," Optics said almost smiling in the most grotesque manner.  
  
Stryder cringed. "I'd almost think you found this situation you're in funny."  
  
"Not really," Optics continued, rubbing his metallic hands. "We Autobots can handle almost any wound. And with the R chamber just within reach -" he said, pointing to a metal stall in the corner of the room, "-then I have nothing to worry about. Transformers are very formidable."  
  
Optics pulled out a small device from a chamber in his arm. It looked like a CD player made out of blue metal. "If you can find the data tracks of the ambassadors, you'll be able to understand what I'm talking about."  
  
"About?"  
  
"That I'm the last."  
  
"Yeah," Stryder nodded. "And why the ambassadors?" he said, tapping the data track in his pocket.  
  
"Because they managed to download the files of Vectorsigma. It's located in a classified section, I'm `presuming, to prevent him from going insane from all the memories it holds."  
  
"Yes, okay. And you'll just give this to me?"  
  
"No!" Optics said, suddenly flaring up. "Only when I pass on. Cybertronians will be remembered for the great race that we are!"  
  
"Sadly, my Optic friend, not many people can say anything about you and your race."  
  
Optics suddenly calmed down. "No, I'm sorry. An old friend gave it to me when he landed here on Coruscant. I can't break a promise. I told him that I'd give this to the authorities if and only if I passed on to the Matrix."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Thanks. I would appreciate it if you would now..." Optics loaded the device back in his arm. "Leave me."  
  
Stryder stood up and headed for the door. He knew when the guy was serious. He closed the door behind him. "What a dreg," he commented to the guards beside him.  
  
BLAM!  
  
The three of them jumped. The blast came from inside the room. Stryder kicked the door. It wouldn't budge. Dang new safety features! Stryder aimed his gun at the locks. "Stand back!"  
  
The lock blew apart after a few rounds of lasers. The door fell with a thud. The group stared inside. "Slag!" Stryder shouted.   
  
Optics was still in his chair but his circuits had been shot up. Wait! It's not suicide! The window was shattered! Stryder ran to the window. "It's him," he said darkly.  
  
The guards all looked. For a brief moment, they saw the dark caped crusader spin around and run on the near by roof top. Stryder turned on walkie talkie. "We've got a murderer on the run. Gotham district, near the Wayne Corps building. I want every available officer on the scene now! I don't want him to escape."  
  
Stryder ran to Optics arm. He flipped the compartment open. Gone! He glared into the night. The only way to check the evidence was gone.   
  
Stryder leaped onto his hover cycle and took off towards the sky line of the city. "Where is he?"  
  
"He's heading for the Jedi Council."  
  
Hitting the peddle down all the way, he sped through hundreds of ships and speeders. This guy was not getting away. There! Batman was running across the rooftops at top speed. Stryder's voice blasted from the speakers of the cycle: BATMAN! HALT! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!!!  
  
Batman didn't even flinch. He just kept on moving. Several police cruisers flew after him, sending a huge spotlight in his path.  
  
Stryder's eyes fixed on the Jedi Temple looming on the horizon. If Batman reached that building...  
  
"Officers, do not chase him if he reaches the temple. Repeat, do not follow. The Jedi temple is out of our district and jurisdiction."  
  
Batman continued running. Without hesitation he leaped off of the edge of the building.   
  
Stryder swore angrily. "Stop. The Jedi's will handle him."  
  
Batman smashed through a large glass window, rolling onto a hard marble floor. Two Jedi in cloaks paused, seeing the vigilante. Batman got to a crouch and hurled 10 throwing stars at them. The Jedi tossed off their cloaks, reaching for their lightsabre, but it's too late. The throwing stars stop an inch from their bodies and release a pulsing electric field, knocking the Jedi out. Batman, still in a crouch, hurriedly runs to the other side of the Jedi Temple, his 40 foot black cape flowing mysteriously behind him. Several jedi knights run through the palace, alerting others to the presence of a stranger.  
  
------  
  
"Anakin," Obi-Wan said to his Padawan, "the Force is indeed strong in you. I fear, though, that you can be too rash at times and -"  
  
"Mastah!" Anakin hollered, whipping out his light sabre.  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes became wider. It was that Batman running towards them. "You don't need to fight us," Obi-Wan said with a wave of his hand.  
  
Batman kept running at them.  
  
"Stop moving," Obi-Wan said again with a wave of his hand.  
  
Batman threw some gas bombs, filling the hall with smoke.   
  
"Stop I say!" Obi-Wan coughed, deciding to take the direct approach.  
  
"Master," Anakin said as the fog cleared. "He got away. You must be getting rusty."  
  
"Rusty? You're talking to the Jedi that took down Darth Maul. Besides you are the one who let your guard down."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You must have been thinking of Padme again."  
  
-------  
  
Finally, Batman reached the Jedi Council room. With a hard kick, he blew the door open.   
  
Yoda, the Jedi master, smiled. "Welcome, Batman, expect you the Jedi council did - "  
  
Batman knocked Yoda out with a quick jab. Then he smashed clean through the window.  
  
Plo-koon, a fellow master, shook his head. "Apparently Batman must have a way to block our Force powers."  
  
"Telling me that you are," Yoda groaned, getting off the ground and his humbling encounter.  
  
Agent Stryder yelled into his walkie talkie, "Batman has escaped, he has just burst out of the Jedi Council Chamber on the other side. Continue chase, repeat, continue the chase!"  
  
The hover cycle chased right above batman, trying to keep up with his amazing agility. "He's running out of room. There is no way he can make the jump to the next building."  
  
Batman reached the end of the Jedi Temple and jumped - DOWN!!!  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Stryder screamed, seeing the Batman take a free fall miles long. He watched helplessly as Batman faded away into the thousands of space cruisers and speeders below. "We haven't lost him yet."  
  
Stryder leaped out of his hover cycle and fell after the caped crusader.  
  
Batman landed on a building close to the ground. He scurried into the nearest door.  
  
"Got you." a voice said.  
  
Batman turned and saw Agent Stryder with his gun aimed at him. Stryder smiled. "You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to have an attorney. If you can't afford one, you're lucky enough that Wayne Enterprise supports people like you with one - Oooph!"  
  
Batman had thrown him a kick to the stomach. Stryder quickly retaliated and unleashed a 32 punch combo on Batman. The two warriors battled till finally Batman threw Stryder against the wall. "Alright," he said in a gruff voice. "I'm telling you this much. I didn't do it. It was that Predator. He's the one. I was able to stop him. He was after this. There are two bounty hunters doing the same jobs. And one more thing before you start pointing fingers, I'm not one of them."  
  
"Where's the other bounty hunter?"  
  
"Tattooine. Just left to that outer rim wasteland a few days ago. If your men weren't so useless there, those deaths of Maximals on the planet would've been avoided."  
  
Stryder stared dumbfounded as Batman gave him the CD device and a crystal chip. Stryder picked them up. "Well, thanks, buddy but -" He stopped in mid sentence. The Batman was gone.  
  
Section 2: The Last Will & Testament  
  
Chapter 6: The World as We Know It...  
Stryder entered his apartment. Tired from the hard days work, he plugged the CD device in and loaded the Crystal that Optics handed to him.   
  
The CD device began playing the crystal chip on the huge screen TV in the living room. Stryder lay down and watched it. The shot opened up with a view of Cybertron, and a voice began narrating:  
  
My name is Lightray: common mapper of Cybertron, trained under the expertise of Optimus Primal and his successor, Thunderous Prime. He was the leader of leaders. Primal fought against Megatron in the battle for Cybertron almost a thousand years ago. Obviously, Optimus Primal won; or else, I wouldn't be standing here.   
  
After the ravage of Megatron and his Vehicon armies, Cybertron slowly raised itself from the ashes of war. It all began when all our sparks were given fresh new bodies. This set everyone on track. It replenished us. We felt young and vigorous. Nothing could stop us from achieving the impossible. Therefore, on Cybertron's 12,000th year of existence, we began our last Golden Age.   
  
The techno-organic grass that appeared on the planet after Primal and Megatron's fight seemed to be a more complex than we first thought. The grass grew and grew, and over the course of a thousand years, they have turned into trees; trees that reached to the sky. Yes, the techno-organic sequoias rose many miles above the forest floor. In fact, half the planet of Cybertron is now jungle, populated with these dense trees. Several vines and other techno-organic plants make up the rest of the vegetation. At night, these trees' vines glow with energon, illuminating the forest eerily.   
  
What's to do with these plants? We tried turning them into energy, but the energon they held were unstable. The leader of the Council of Prime put forth a suggestion that would prosper both Predacons and Maximals. They would use the forest as hunting grounds for the Predacons to hunt in while the cities would be separate and gun free. Thousands of animals from various planets were shipped by the Exploration Missions to populate our jungle. Soon the 580,000 square kilometers of jungle were teaming with life. We had all kinds of animals, from the monkeys of earth to the aquatic frog-like takas of Arnellimae. Hundreds of Predacon hunters and warriors moved to live in this wilderness. Most, if not all, had adapted by taking on a beast mode of the animals around them. So the jungle came alive with Predacons, animals, vines, and the dominant kings of the jungle: the techno-organic sequoias.  
  
The cities were a different story. We didn't want those over territorial plants to destroy our way of life, so we built fortified steel walls around the cities. Slowly, we kept extending the wall's height till it became higher then the trees. The walls were not just tall; they were thick and impenetrable. Made of super-dense metal, these 78-foot thick walls could hold off even plasma cannon fire. Each city was built like a fortress. One huge gate, several miles high lay on one side of the city walls. It was the only way in and out. Well, not exactly. No roof or ceiling lay enclosing the buildings. We civilians in the streets had the pleasure to look up and see the stars in the sky. Yes, there is only night and dusk on Cybertron. No day. It's due to our extremely thin atmosphere. A few security precautions were placed in the city, though: force field generators. Thousands of these lay on the towers on top of the walls. In case of an invasion, the shields would switch on, preventing anyone or anything from flying in or out of the city.   
  
The cities weren't lifeless cold steel buildings; they also had tamed vines and pet animals running around. Several vines wrapped around the buildings' terraces, giving it a very Egyptian/Babylonian feel.  
  
Our cities eventually grew so huge that the planet only consisted of four gigalopolis's and the jungle. The capitol of Cybertron, Cybertropolis, held the Chamber of the Maximal Elders. Well, that's the old name. They are now referred to as the Council of Prime. Such great leaders as Lioconvoy and Legiomus Prime resided in the Citadel, running the planet and its space colonies. This citadel was guarded with hundreds of drones, all about 8 feet tall and armed with non-lethal weapons. After all, the city was gun-free. Rumors that the Primes held a secret armory in the Citadel didn't bother most. The Predacons didn't cause trouble in the city, which is all we Maximals and Autobots cared about.   
  
Yes, the Maximal faction eventually split. All Maximals with Vehicle alternate modes took on the name Autobots, in honor of the legendary faction. The other animal based Cybertronians remained Maximals.  
  
Eighty feet underground the cities lay the Predacon military base. This base and training center spanned the entire circumference of the underground levels of the planet. The lower levels consisted of the armory and the barracks of the soldiers. This, though, was merely the base. The command center lay nowhere near the Military level of Cybertron. It was, in fact, 100,000 feet up in Cybertron's orbit. The space station was called the WatchTower, watching over Cybertron. From this command center, the Predacon controlled station could remain oblivious to ground assault and still be in communication to the army. Five-Star General Gigatron was in charge of the station and ultimately, the entire Predacon army.  
  
It also served for a very civilized purpose: immigration. Cybertron was sadly a very racist planet. Only Autobots, Maximals, Vehicons, or Predacons were allowed to live on Cybertron. All other 'alien beings' only had a 20 day allowed time on the planet for tourism. After that, they had to get out. Therefore, the WatchTower screened all the would-be tourists before allowing them entry to our planet.  
  
Cybertron not only rose to another golden age, it had also risen to become the highest technological power in the Galactic Republic. We'd export thousands of sparkless slave droids and drones and millions of speeders and starships. In exchange, the planets of Coruscant, Naboo, and Hoth sent us energon-based machinery and dense metals for our factories. The beautiful water world of Arnellimae also provided us with energon mined from its rich sea floors in exchange for advertising their tourism. This wasn't much of a problem due to their already beautiful sights and the very hospitable inhabitants of the planet. Yes, the mermaid like Mae's of the planet were a special and adorably cute race indeed. However, being in the Galactic Republic did have its disadvantages. We had to open our doors to tourism, which I already covered. Two of our senators, too, had to be sent to live on the Galactic Republic's capitol planet: Coruscant. None of us ever cared to live on Coruscant. It had all those Jedi and prideful bureaucrats populating it. Besides, why would we ever desire to leave our perfect world that we built from scratch? For those two senators, it was more like exile. Maximals were the only ones sent to Coruscant, though.  
  
The Predacons on our planet had other purposes. They were all either in the army or in the reserves. There is this rumored 'doomsday' procedure for their faction. In case of an attack, the entire Predacon army and race must take to the skies and fight for Cybertron. No one was exempt. Hunters, blacksmiths, plumbers, factory workers, army men, every Predacon must fight. We Maximals were to protect the planet in case of a ground assault. Nevertheless, these were all rumors and no one had ever seen it put into action. No one has been insane enough to attack Cybertron.  
  
I, Lightray, lived in Cybertropolis. It was indeed a beautiful city. Every building, every structure in Cybertropolis was art. Nothing was built simply as a building. Circles, squares, arches, these all abounded everywhere. The parks, the streets, the speeders, they all were pieces of modern art. Customization, that's the word. Walking in the streets, you'd see large spheres flying in the center of the crossroads that would guide the traffic. The subway system had complex archways that would make a cathedral look like child's play. The church too, rose to the sky with spires upon spires strung from gold and solid energon. Of course, the Citadel, i.e. the Council of Prime building, was the most intricate work of art in the entire city. It had statuettes of previous leaders carved all over it. Everyone from Alpha Trion to Rodimus Prime to Big Convoy to Thunderous Prime was built into the building to watch over the city. Famous battle scenes like the war of 2005 in Autobot City were carved and depicted on the walls. The inside too, was a sight to behold. The entire lobby was plated in mirrors: the floors, the ceilings, the walls, and the doors. In addition, glowing orbs flew in the center of the room, lighting it up into one majestic golden painting. The throne room too, was amazing. Material flown in from Naboo grazed the chairs. The floor was covered in sand taken from the very deserts of Tatooine. And the 12 thrones lined the circular room. The walls were made of pure marble from Earth, and the floor was one solid diamond. In the center of this diamond was carved the Autobot Insignia. Truly, this palace and city was one to behold with awe and admiration.  
  
I could see the Citadel from almost any building. Up here on the 564th floor of the Concorde Complex, I stared out at the city. I was merely a mapper. No, there was no honor in what I do. I was, to most people, a nobody. I go on my navigation and mapping missions alone. It has been my way of life for several hundreds of stellar cycles. I've lost too many friends in some of my missions to ever long for new ones. When I close my eyes, I can still see their faces. Cheetor, Nightscream, Holocaust, Botanica, Thunderous Prime, they are just the few that I can think of. I could never stop blaming myself for their deaths. My friends told me it was their sacrifice. It was their choice. In all battles, sacrifices must be made. Why? Why must it always be that way? War was horrid. To see friends fall at your right and left. Why must I plague myself with such sad memories? Reminiscing is one thing I must refrain from doing. Teams just weren't for me anymore. I had adapted to the life of a loner.  
  
Chapter 7: An East Wind Blows  
Lightray stared at the vid link machine. He stared at it and stared at it. There was a picture beside the vid link. It was a picture of the cutest fembot on Cybertron. Near it sat a ring with an energon crystal with thick coat of dust covering it. Lightray smiled, but it soon changed to a frown. Shaking his head, he went back to his typing and maps.  
  
-------  
  
Tractimus Prime watched several Maximals load cargo onto the transport ship. "Shame our ships aren't as sophisticated as those transport bugs of Klendathu," he said. "Those things can make planetary system jumps in less then 20 parcects."  
  
Big Convoy stood beside him. "It's a shame you have to be leaving today. We were going to have a meeting with all the other Primes of the colonies. Plus, Lioconvoy is arriving in a megacycle from his trip to Coruscant."  
  
Tractimus shook his head. "It's a shame, really. But Prima Prime needs some help with the conditions of the colony. She's having a hard time controlling that place, you know?"  
  
"Yes. But she's improved the place a lot since she arrived there. Remember all the crime in that area? Now it's pretty much as good as most sections on Cybertron."  
  
"Guess so," Tractimus said. "Big Convoy, sorry leaving you shorthanded here on guards. But I need them for security."  
  
"Sure, bring all of 'em. Mirage, Prowl, Midnight Express, Cruise, X Brawn, Karma, Noble, Airzone, Pheonix, take 'em all. I bet you'll need them with all the space pirates around."  
  
Tractimus laughed. "Side Burn and the others will be excited to see this group once we get there."  
  
"Yup," Big Convoy said. "Lioconvoy arrives soon. I have to be going to receive him."  
  
Tractimus nodded. "I'll be back shortly. You sure you'll be okay minus these soldiers?"  
  
"Yeah!" Big Convoy shouted, already heading out the door. "It's not like anything is going to happen."  
  
-------  
  
Wingspan, a very feathery Transmetal 2 Maximal, walked slowly along the firing range. The sound of several guns ripping through targets filled the area. He was the sergeant incharge of the Maximal police division. He entered a small padded room, filled with other officers. "Ready my friends?" Wingspan asked. The other officers nodded. "Okay, Grimlock of Maximal Intelligence suggested we teach this to each of our plain clothes bots."  
  
The officers moved back to allow room for the demonstration. "We are to all conceal an extra pistol here in our wrist compartment and -"  
  
"Wait," the officer said, "no gun can fit in the wrist compartment of any Maximal. Bombs are the only things that can fit."  
  
In a mere blink of an optic, Wingpsan suddenly had a gun in his hand. "This gun," he said showing it to them, "is small enough to hide. And with a little practice, you can pull it out in a flash, ready for action."  
  
The officers shook their head. "I just don't see a way that that can save our lives in sticky situations."  
  
Wingspan shrugged. "It wasn't my idea, it's Grimlock's."  
  
The officer raised a curious eye brow. "How fast can he pull it? As fast as you?"  
  
"I know I can't pull it out fast enough yet. But Grimlock can do it so fast, it seems to magically appear in his hand."  
  
The officers nodded. "Maybe he can show us."  
  
"You know him, he doesn't like war, or guns," Wingspan said. "He's never seen a gunfight."  
  
"I can't believe he's laying all these rules on us."  
  
"He's got a lot of work to do up there," Wingspan said pointing to the Citadel out the window, "and believe it or not, he makes rules to keep us alive."  
  
-------  
  
A Maximal scuttled through the streets, trying to make his way through the sea of transformers. Behind him, the Citadel stood, casting a shadow on the surrounding area. It raised itself, oblivious to the hustle and bustle in the city. Standing on one of the balconies was the Royal Army Intelligence Officer, the Dinobot Grimlock. Grimlock shook his head at the Watchtower passing overhead in the night sky. "I don't like the Preds floating up there. We haven't heard a word from their commander in days."  
  
"So?" His second in command officer Slag said from behind him, "Something was always off about Commander Gigatron. The ravages of one of the several beast wars have taken their toll on him. The Predacon seems to always be pre-occupied in some work."  
  
"Work? All work he does is to be reported. It's part of the Predacon-Maximal treaty. I need to have information from him soon, or the Council will tear my head."  
  
"If it's anything, Gigatron knows how to handle it. I bet he's found something interesting. Maybe he found the traitor that's been stealing our information and sending it to the Destrons? Or it could be that he found the man behind the massacre of Vector 85. Man, that was a long time ago. Remember the crimes we had back then?"  
  
"Then? We still have a crime riddled city now. It's just more...contained. If Gigatron found something, anything for that matter, he must report it. The reports have to come to us within every 24 megacycles, then are to be passed on to the Council of Prime."  
  
"Maybe they sent the reports? Atmosphere interference is high at this time of the solar year. Several of our colonies in the outer rim can't even send word," Slag trailed off, realizing Grimlock wasn't listening.  
  
Grimlock raised an eyebrow. "For an army intelligence officer, you sure don't know anything of importance," he sighed, "This isn't right. I'll prepare a covert specialist to infiltrate the Watchtower and see what's going on."  
  
"You'll have to get that cleared with at least Lioconvoy. It could be breaking some rules and regulations of the pact of 58."  
  
"You're all about regulations, huh? Honestly, you need to get field experience. Your gut then will tell you what's happening," Grimlock said. He strained his neck to see the Watchtower one last time before it past over the Citadel. "I can't help but wonder what's going on up there."  
  
-------  
  
The Watchtower: time: 0200  
  
"Commander Gigatron," Skiff, second in command of the Predacon fleets, said, "The news grows worse then we thought."  
  
"How so?" Gigatron asked, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Reports have come in from the outer rim colonies, the ones past Primacron and Trigolyte, that our object in question entered Klendathu."  
  
"Good," Gigatron said, "nothing can live through even a night in the skies of bug central. That planet is infested with those arachnids."  
  
"That's just it sir. Coruscant has reported that the senators of Klendathu, some big fat smart bugs, stated that their home world was attacked! Their armies were wiped out and they suffered heavy casualties. Nothing could do that, sir. But after the initial attack, the ship, which is our object in question, left. It appears the tank bugs got the best of them."  
  
"I doubt it. Maybe they were just testing ammunition."  
  
"That amount of ammunition? Reports of 3000 raids of megaton bombs have come in, and the estimates are still climbing. I say it was a deliberate attack. Why are you so interested in this object, sir? It's just a large starship that's been cruising the galaxy."  
  
"It's not what you think. I've been waching this starship for a long time," Gigatron said to Skiff, "and it seems to be circling, searching for something."  
  
"So?" Skiff said, curiously.  
  
"The ship went to the previous location of Cybertron, then finding nothing, turned and has been searching ever since. But yesterday, using the satellites orbiting the planet, we found that the starship is heading in a path to Cybertron. We have close relations with Klendathu, and I think one of the brain bugs spilled where our current location is."  
  
"I'll look into it, sir," Skiff said, dropping everything he had. "I'll put the army on full alert."  
  
"Don't. The Maximals will suspect something," Gigatron said. "This is something that I'd like to deal with quietly if possible."  
  
-------  
  
Grimlock flipped through the latest news bites coming in from the colonies. "Hmmm...Axalon II encountered some extreme prejudice negotiations off the slave planet of Sonar. Boring. What's this? A giant object the size of a starship, hurricane class, smashed into one of our cruisers? Why wasn't I notified sooner?"  
  
Swoop raised an eyebrow. "I believe that's the first I heard of it too, sir. Maybe the transmission was held up at a colony station or at the watchtower. You know that if it's Predacon related, it has to be past through the Watchtower first. Information is screened and then we get the stuff that is our business."  
  
"But it was a Maximal and Predacon vessel that was damaged by a direct collision. It should've come to us. Slag, send a dispatch to colony Velcron. Find out how long ago this news clipping is and when the actual collision took place. Find out if there were any survivors."  
  
"Doing as you speak, sir," Slag said, punching in several keys.   
  
Grimlock pulled out a map. "The report states that the collision happened here," he said, circling a section on the star map of Cybertron astrospace. "That starship or asteroid or whatever hit it our ship could've been heading anywhere. Could it just be a freak accident?"  
  
"Sir," Slag said, pushing the comlink screen out of the way. "The event took place only yesterday morning. No survivors. But I know which ship was hit. It was Galaxon, one of our research vessel autobots. He and the crew died instantly."  
  
"So it must have been an accident. But why Gigatron never sent his reports to me just tells my gut instincts that there is more to this."  
  
Swoop looked up from his console. "Grimlock, another news bite is coming in."  
  
Grimlock pulled the CD from the slot, then sliding it into his console. A new monitor screen lowered from the ceiling to him, displaying the news. Grimlock became silent. "This large object, still unidentified has past another perimeter of colonies. It's a report from immigration. No reply came from the said object."  
  
"Asteroid," Slag said proudly "Told you so."  
  
Grimlock circled another section on the map. "I swear, our division is heavily underfounded. We have only the three of us and our map isn't even wall mounted or digitized. It's like the stone age...now that's interesting."  
  
"What is?" Swoop asked, looking over his shoulder.  
  
Grimlock drew a line connecting the two circles. "So it's either heading for Cybertron or heading outside our planetary system."  
  
"Let's pray it's the latter," Slag said.   
  
------  
"I'm just thinking that it may be an asteroid," Skiff said.  
  
"After the attack on Klendathu?" Gigatron fumed.   
  
"Maybe it was a mistake."  
  
"I doubt it. It is a ship."  
  
"You said that already, sir. But if it is, it doesn't look like a ship of the Republic or the planets near us. Sentry, our security program, has already checked with every possible known ship in existence today and none match this object in size."  
  
"What's the ETA?" Gigatron asked, still staring out the window.  
  
"Eight megacycles till it hits Cybertron. A mere five till it passes by Colony Primacron."  
  
"There's not much time. We need visual. I can't make any decisions blind. Send scouts to go take off from Primacron and take shots of this object. Inform them not to engage with it. They are to merely give us the information and data we need."  
  
"Yes, sir," the bot said, heading for the door. "But shouldn't we inform the council?"  
  
"This is our problem..."  
  
"Yes, sir," the bot nodded, shutting the door.  
  
Gigatron shook his head. "...our fault. By the Pit we've gotta stop this thing before the Maximals find out."  
  
"Our sources believe Maximal Intelligence knows," Skiff said. "Grimlock and company is putting it together."  
  
"Send a message telling them it's a rogue ship that is heading out of our planetary system. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Sir."  
  
"What else, soldier?"  
  
"What did you mean our fault?"  
  
"I hate to say it, but intelligence knew about this for some time. We should've stopped this when we had the chance."  
  
"That's what we're doing now, sir. We'll succeed."  
  
"We must succeed. There is no other option."  
  
-------  
  
With footsteps echoing through the hallway, the bot ran for the nearest communications room. He ducked in and handed a paper to the bots inside. "Gigatron wants you to send this to Primacron right away. Make sure it gets there, you hear?! Surveillance only. Don't inform our troops. Keep this under wraps. Stealth level of communication."  
  
The bot left quickly and headed back for his post. Out of nowhere, a transformer suddenly took form out of thin air in the middle of the hallway. A Maximal emblem lay imbedded on his chest. He ducked inside an empty room. "Obsidian, come in," he said into a comlink. "Something is definitely going down here on Pred central. They're contacting Primacron. It's about surveillance of some sort. Can't tell what it's for. But Gigatron is up to something. As for me, I' haven't been spotted yet. My stealth alternate mode is working like a charm. No glitches whatsoever. Not even their individual scanners can pick me up. Forward following message to all units that may concern."  
  
The unknown figure hit a few buttons on his arm, making him instantly vanish from sight. Then he was gone. He was a silent stalker in the enemy base. A spy that wasn't there, that didn't exist. The risk of war rested on his shoulders. If he was discovered, he was to self destruct. For he was a walking secret project who's very existence would tear the strands that held the Maximals and Predacons away from war.   
  
-------  
  
A small Predacon squadron took off from Colony Primacron at 0400 hours. In a few short cycles, the space cruisers reached their destination.   
  
"I see it. By the inferno, that's big."  
  
"Don't worry about size. Just fly close to that ship and blow it up!"  
  
"Our blasters wouldn't even scratch it. Do your orders, soldiers. Fly in as close as you can and get some shots. Gigatron will figure out how to annihilate this ship."  
  
The squadron circled around the ship, skimming its surface by only a few meters. "Slag, that's one big battleship."  
  
-------  
  
The Watchtower:  
Time: 0435  
  
Skiff, intelligence officer, laid out the pictures on the metal table in the conference room. "As you can see, it is indeed a ship. There are several mortar and plasma cannons dotting the surface of the ship. Believe me, fellow Predacons, this battleship can fire more then just flak."  
  
"Good thing our boys didn't get shot down by those."  
  
"Actually, there was little resistance. The only sign our surveillance team detected that may indicate hostility is the dense force field around it. They lost one Predacon. He dove too close to the ship and got blown up against it. It's like flying right into a wall."  
  
"Defense shields aren't usually dense enough to prevent fighters from invading..."  
  
"This one was on full. As far as I can tell, whoever is in this ship is prepared to enter a war head front. I don't like it," Skiff said nervously. "Sentry did discover one thing: it's Decepticon."  
  
The other Preds at the table dropped what they were doing. A deathly silence filled the room. After what seemed like megacycles, another officer echoed it, "Decepticon?"  
  
"Yes. The emblem is located on several key points on the battle cruiser...and it releases a Decepticon signature. That explains the immense size."  
  
"What a bunch of slag! This is not a real Decepticon flag ship! The flagships were bigger, close to the size of the Watchtower itself. This is only a 1/4th our size. I say it's those Clone troopers from Geneosia trying to scare our troops. It's nothing we can't handle."  
  
"That's what you said about Naboo before it was almost wiped clean by the Trade Federation."  
  
"Enough of this!" Skiff ordered. "Decepticon battle cruiser or not, this ship means war."  
  
Gigatron walked in. "Skiff, what do you say we should do? You're pretty much the smartest Predacon alive, tell us."  
  
Skiff bowed in respect. "Thank you, sir. The only way I see us inflicting any damage to this is by hitting it with our asteroid busters. Our large guns built to disintegrate asteroids are located under the grounds of the forested areas of Cybertron. If we can get several of these to blast the ship, it may shatter the defense shield."  
  
"Then what?" a bot put in. "The guns need to recharge for days after being used again. Firing again to blow it up is out of the question!"  
  
"I was getting to that," Skiff said, "Theoretically, the guns would shatter the shield, allowing our space fighters to fly in and attack. The Watchtower is equipped with enough weapons to take down ships twice this size. It won't be hard if we can protect our own guns."  
  
"How many troops are you expecting us to send?"  
  
"All of them. A swift attack would be able to knock out all the guns on the ship quickly. Whoever is inside won't have time to target all our men."  
  
"And the reserves?"  
  
"Keep them on full alert. I propose we get every bot on this base, every soldier and warrior, armed to the teeth. It's costly, but it's the only way I see it happening."  
  
"What if there are more of these?"  
  
"Then we'll have a bigger problem," Skiff said. "But as far as I know, this ship is all there is."  
  
Gigatron raised a hand, "And if any of you regulation freaks asks about if we should try for peace, then shut up. Cybertron rests on us destroying this ship."  
  
"What if there's no one on it? We haven't heard any declaration of war from the ship?"  
  
"Do we?" Gigatron said. "Shoot first, ask questions later."  
  
"Isn't that harsh, sir?"  
  
"No. If we don't fire first, there may be no time to ask questions."  
  
"There's always time."  
  
"Not if you're dead."  
  
-------  
  
Time: 0500  
  
Grimlock stormed into the main Council Chamber. "Lioconvoy, sir, Gigatron is ordering that we turn over all controls of the Asteroid Defense Guns to the Watchtower systems! It's insane! We can't do it!"  
  
Lioconvoy leaned back in his chair. The other Primes around him listened to see what the great leader had to say. Lioconvoy shook his head. "My only concern is why Gigatron wants to use them. If he tells us why, I'll give over full control."  
  
"What?!" Grimlock blurted, almost exploding. "You've got to be kidding me! How do we know Gigatron isn't going to use it to wage war against us? Those guns are the most powerful weapons of the Maximals...and Autobots!"  
  
Lioconvoy smiled. "I believe that you have trouble trusting our allies. In situations as this, you must let the dice fall where they will. He won't ask for it unless he knows it's important. Importance, one thing you obviously don't understand, Grimlock, is something he's well aware of. The leader knows using these weapons against our will or against us would bring a declaration of war on our part. I find this request of his fully legitimate. He keeps us in the dark for a reason. The Predacons like to handle their own problems. We Autobots and Maximals, on the other hand, just have to sit back and watch."  
  
"And what if you're wrong?" Grimlock asked calmly.  
  
"Then we declare war."  
  
"Which is something we don't have the resources for," Grimlock said. "Our troops number a mere 18,000 while the Predacon army including their reserves number close to 68 million!"  
  
Lioconvoy shook his head. "I'm giving my permission to transfer controls of the guns..."  
  
Grimlock's mouth fell open.  
  
"...but give Gigatron only 10 megacycles. Inform him that after his time is up, he needs to turn over the controls again, less he wants war."  
  
Grimlock smiled. "Thank you, sir."  
  
-------  
  
0600  
  
"They have transferred controls to us, sir," Skiff informed Gigatron.  
  
"They're over a megacycle late. We may not have time to charge them up enough to hit the ship."  
  
Skiff turned on his comlink. "Traffic Control, any sign of the ship?"  
  
-------  
  
"Yes. It's going to be passing Colony Primacron in less then a megacycle," one of the Predacons in the dark control room replied.  
  
"Get to work on arming those asteroid guns. We need them operational before that ship passes Primacron," Skiff's voice ordered.  
  
"Already underway, captain. The guns will be ready in 40 cycles."  
  
"Contact Primacron and inform our agents there to pack up and head for shelter. The energy blast from the guns may cause damage to the skyline of the colony."  
  
"You mean annihilation? No one can survive the shock wave! Shouldn't we inform the council?"  
  
"No need. We don't have time. I repeat, we don't. The Maximals have to figure it out for themselves."  
  
The technician shook his head as he sent the message to the Predacon station on Primacron. He wished there was a way to avoid so much destruction. "The prices we must pay..."  
  
--------  
  
Chapter 8: Into the Mouth of the Volcano  
  
Time: 0643  
  
A small warthog wondered to a pool secluded in the forest. It quietly sipped the water. Its ears suddenly perked up. Something wasn't right in the air. The warthog backed away. A vulture like creature had landed on the other side of the pool. But something was wrong. The warthog spun around and ran for it.  
  
The vulture glared angrily. Suddenly it transformed into a Predacon hunter. He pulled out a bow and arrow and aimed. With a breath, the arrow flew through the air and plunged into the warthog. A scream echoed in the air.  
  
The Predacon transformed back to a vulture and took off towards the hog. With the wind blowing against his feathers, the hunter swooped down and drove his metallic talons into the warthog. Like a shotgun, the hit blew the warthog to the ground. It sat there, never to get up again. The Predacon landed, back in robot mode. He smiled over his kill.  
  
Suddenly the ground beneath him shook. Earthquake? He grabbed one of the trees near him for balance. His optics brightened. The ground only a few meters from him began tearing open. The soil, grass, plants, even his warthog, fell into the massive hole that formed. It was several meters in diameter.  
  
A giant cannon rose out of the hole. Its immense size made the Predacon feel like an ant. The cannon rose up high into the sky, way past the tree line miles above.   
  
-------  
  
Gigatron stared over his massive army that now stood in front of him. He walked along their lines, passing by friends and commanders. He gave Skiff a pat as he passed him. Gigatron knew several of them wouldn't be returning. "Predacons, we are warriors. Every last one of us. It's in our sparks. No Maximal nor Autobot has looked down upon us. Why? Because even they know that we are the finest warriors of the Cybertron race. But now you must go to face off with this threat. This threat that has come back to haunt us. I don't know where these Decepticons came from, but we have to annihilate them before they destroy all that we've fought for. Decepticons are not Predacons! We may be their descendants, but we are not like them. Decepticons were heartless. They didn't care for Cybertron. We've always wanted only the best for Cybertron, both we and the Maximals. We broke from the Decepticon faction and formed the Destrons, then the Predacons. We have never stood for the Decepticon cause and never will. We run Cybertron in more ways then we've been ever able to. And by the pit no Decepticon slime is going to steal that away from us. That's why you are all going out there to totally obliterate that ship. If that ship gets through our defenses, Cybertron will be finished..along with the Predacons. Fight till the death!"  
  
The Predacon army cheered.  
  
"Ready to fire?" Gigatron asked into his comlink.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Fire at will."  
  
-------  
  
The Predacon still stared up at the obelisk that grew from the ground. A blue aura built up around it as energon shot up towards the cannon head.   
  
BOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!  
  
The Predacon's body was blown apart with several trees in the area from the guns' power. The powerful laser flew out of Cybertron's atmosphere and towards Primacron.  
  
-------  
  
0652  
  
The Predacon squadron, numbering close to 500,000, waited not more then 50 quads from Primacron. The ship was just in sights.  
  
SHOOOOOM!!!!  
  
The laser flew by them and slammed into the ship!  
  
A space-shattering explosion pulsed out, jittering the squadron.  
  
"Report!" Skiff said into his comlink. Still in space jet fighter mode, he waited, seeing only a cloud of smoke. "Is target destroyed?"  
  
"Negative. Shields are down, but the ship has no damage."  
  
"Slag!" Skiff cursed. "Knights, move in. Let's blast this slag suckin' Decepticreep to smithereens!"  
  
The squadron flew in.   
  
-------  
  
Predacons are supposed to be tough? Fearless? Hardly. Bravery is just another word for having nothing left to lose. I hate space missions, if it isn't the lack of gravity getting to you it's the darkness. There's nothing really lonely about it though. When you're packed in a formation this tight it's hard to feel like you're all alone in the universe. Silence breaks every once in a while when that idiot comes over the comm making his minute-by-minute report. I can't remember his name but he's always sucking up to command.  
  
We're moving in to intercept some blip that showed up on radar earlier. Being the glorious unstoppable Predacon Fleet, we've got to fly in this fancy formation. I think it makes us a bigger target. Nothing says "shoot me" like a crowd of ships. That idiot's yelling something again, and now I see why. It's our target...and it's huge. The closer we get, the larger the object becomes in our view. I start to realize that this thing is the size of a flagship but it's even larger than that. We're under equipped. Searing beams of energy fly out of the colossus. My ship begins shaking madly as some of my comrades explode around me.   
  
Finally, the fleet begins to disperse. It's harder for a ship that size to hit smaller targets. I make my attack run getting somewhere near the monster ship and firing at it. I can see the damage my guns are doing, we're going to need more than this to win. I turn around to prepare for another attack run, on my way a ship explodes right in front of me sending a shower of debris. I recognize parts of a body among the wreckage. Then a large piece of the debris field hits the port side of my ship. It causes some damage but nothing major, I can still fly and I don't have time to discover the extent of the damages.   
  
"Quick moves! Hit them and run! And don't spare the ammo!" the squadron leader shouted at us. Three of us get into an attack formation and start flying in a suicide run at the gigantic ship. We fire torpedoes in unison causing a little damage but nothing significant to such a giant. Thousands fall on my left, thousands on my right. The ship to the left of me is hit by a shot from the behemoth. He begins flying out of control. "I can't pull out!" were his final words as he crashed into the unknown ship. Ending the loop of my run, I can see what remains of the other ships, it's nothing more than a skeleton fleet now.  
  
Whatever this thing is, we aren't doing anything to stop it or even slow it down. Then I hear another scream over the comm. It's not uncommon during the battle but something about this one stood out. It was one chilling word, Tripticon. Whatever confidence we went into this battle with has been greatly diminished. How can we hope to stand against Tripticon?! Everyone has given up on formation and organized attack. Now it's a matter of survival. Then, five ships buzz passed at maximum speed. I understand now what they're doing, a kamikazi run. They arm their weapons and then run directly into Tripticon. Even those explosions do little to stop Tripticon. Hundreds more flew in, sacrificing themselves for victory. I'm considering doing the same. I take a bit of a break first, getting pretty far away from the action. It's then that I notice something coming out of Tripticon. It looks like a giant cloud of gas or dust, but how could it move like that in space? Then the cloud begins moving towards some of the fighters in the area. I move in to see what's happening, upon closer examination I can see it. It's...it's...the Swarm!  
  
The Swarm starts consuming entire ships in flight, they seem to be defending Tripticon. Attacks have moved from Tripticon to the Swarm trying to stop them from consuming the entire fleet, something that would take little time at this pace. Tripticon begins to break off, several of us follow, unsure of what's going on. The Swarm attacks us as we pursue. I've got several of them on my ship eating away at my haul. I try to shake them off but they're persistent. Tripticon begins gathering energy, a lot of energy. I try to ignore it, putting my own personal survival over trying to stop the unstoppable. I pull my gun and fire through the hull of the ship knocking the swarm off. Better a couple of punctured holes than to be eaten alive. Tripticon is still gathering energy, but for what? The Swarm is unbeatable, I've got one shot at breaking free. I turn the acceleration up to maximum and begin to fly away but something in the port side explodes. It's from the damage I took earlier, the engine is shot! I'm dead in space.  
  
-------  
  
"The army is gone, sir. Every last one. And the ship is still active and coming to the Watchtower at top speeds."  
  
"Primus help us all," Gigatron said. He picked up a small disc. "Send this down to the Citadel. Hopefully they can get it before destruction hits the planet."  
  
"And us?"  
  
"We fight till the death. Prepare the guns. It's coming."  
  
"Sir!" the Predacon exclaimed, realizing Tripticons next move.  
  
-------  
  
As I sit there waiting for the Swarm to consume my ship, I look at Tripticon, then I see its target, the WatchTower, the space station. An enormous beam of blue energy bursts from Tripticon and strikes WatchTower. The station glows briefly and begins to break up. An explosion occurs milliseconds later, that's when I realize...  
  
...I'm right next to ground zero. I see it coming towards me and I know it's the end. But at least I'll take some of those awful bugs with me. Bravery...or just bad luck? Right now?....Bravery sounds better to me.  
  
-------  
  
An escape pod flies out of the debris of the Watchtower. A thick shield protects it from the inferno. Inside, a dark figure stands, trying to guide the pod to the city. A burned body of a Predacon, with the fresh wounds of battle, lies beside him. "Maximals, code red, I repeat, Predacon army annihilated. No survivors. Retrieve me or my data tracks," the figure said into a radio on board. He hoped it reached the Maximals before it was too late. "Lock on to my signal. I'm going down. I fear I won't survive."  
  
The pod plummeted to the planet below, blowing up in the middle of the forest.  
  
------  
  
Chapter 9: Fire from the Sky  
  
Looking up, I saw the sky light up in a brilliant molten gold fire. Meteors rained down from heaven. The debris from space was crashing into Cybertropolis! A grown echoed through the building. It came from upstairs. Grabbing the wall for support, I stared at the ceiling. It was getting closer. I cringed as a fiery chunk of metal tore through the apartment. The hole in the floor gasped, coughing up smoke. Then Fire! Fire from Hades spilled out into my room! Transforming, I flew out my window. The sight of Cybertropolis stopped me in my tracks. Gone was the peaceful dreaminess of the city. It was now a burning hell! Burning metal pieces fell from the sky, exploding the buildings and dressing them in fire! The sky was all aglow. Something else about the sky bothered me. Where was the Watchtower?   
  
A ball of death fell only clicks away from me. I dove down to the streets, searching for refuge. But none I found. The streets were filled with chaos. Maximals and Predacons were crashing into each other in fear. Like waves in a storm were the sea of Cybertronians. The Vehicon officers tried to bring order, but to no avail. Blowing passed the huge mess of intertwining vines of transformers, was I, heading for a small crevice in an old building from Cybertron's golden age.   
  
From this vantage, I could truly see the destruction. The Watchtower had indeed been incinerated. And this city was being crushed. What was going on?  
  
-------  
  
Grimlock ran through the Citadel. Had the whole gigalopolis gone mad?! All the Autobots and Maximals in the building were handling crisis after crisis. Reports of riots, fires, explosions, mobbing, looting, and even floods from broken pipes flooded the lines. He had something more important to worry about. The Watchtower had just gone down. Why? There were reports from Colony Primacron that a battle had taken place no more then a few thousand micro quads from there. Whatever happened, the Predacon army was gone. And whatever took them out couldn't be far.   
  
"Slag!" he called to his fellow officer. "Get the Maximal army on full alert."  
  
"Can't, sir," Slag said, currently surrounded by several screens depicting the chaos of the city. "You'd be lucky to even get a phone call now."  
  
"Not even to the Council?"  
  
"No. There is one emergency line that I may be able to connect you to, but I'm not sure. You could be court marshaled for doing that."  
  
"I don't care. If we don't act now we may not have a prison to court marshal me. Do it."  
  
"I'm not taking the fall with you," Slag said, hitting a button on the headset resting on his head. "It's ringing."  
  
"Connect me to Lioconvoy," Grimlock said, pacing the floor in fear. "We may be too late."  
  
"For?"  
  
"Whatever is coming. Thank the Matrix it still isn't here."  
  
"I'm transferring him to your comlink." Slag said, hitting a few buttons.  
  
Grimlock waited for a micro-second. "Sir," he said into his comlink, "we need the army to be put on full alert. Listen, the Watchtower is gone. We're Cybertron's only defense. Thank you, sir."  
  
The light on Grimlock's comlink shut off. "He's getting Obsidian and Stryka on it."  
  
"Hope it works, though it will take several cycles at least with the lines all tied up," Slag said.  
  
"And if it doesn't?" Swoop asked from the other console.  
  
"We're all gonna die," Grimlock said seriously. "Those Vehicon drones from the last millennium had better be functional."  
  
-------  
  
The fire in the city slowly came under control...but suddenly a low hum filled the skies. All the Maximals in the streets slowly stopped in their mad rush. The whole city plunged into silence as it stared at the sky. The hum soon became louder. It sounded more like jet engines now. It was a huge air squadron! Hundreds, if not thousands of jets and various other flying transformers descended from the sky.   
  
An F-15 jet (1985 earth model) flew over the street.  
  
"The Predacon army?" an onlooker asked, trying to assure himself of safety. A popping metallic sound caught his attention. Less then a click later, he was dead.  
  
Several transformers fell as bullets sliced through their heads. Wave after wave of bullets slaughtered the civilians as hundreds of jets flew through the city streets and skyline.  
  
Maximals screamed as they rushed for safety. There was none. A dark shadow loomed over the Citadel.  
  
"What the slag?" Grimlock said looking up.  
  
Slag turned his attention also to the sky.  
  
A massive ship, dwarfing the Citadel was right over head. Grimlock studied it. "It's not doing anything."  
  
Slag's jaw dropped as the ship began to shift. "It's transforming!"  
  
Soon the ship transformed into a mile high metal T-Rex. The Citadel shuddered as it slammed on the ground.   
  
Through clenched teeth, Grimlock uttered, "Tripticon."  
  
The T-Rex, Tripticon, let out a deafening roar that shattered the windows of the surrounding buildings. Several large cannons and guns unfolded on his body. In one powerful blast, the bullets riddled the Citadel's armored structure.  
  
Grimlock pulled Slag to the floor just before 5 inch thick bullets blew them apart. "That was close," Slag said.  
  
"Too close. Call the Cybertropolis Guardian Autobot to the Citadel, NOW!!! He's big enough to take Tripticon down!"  
  
Slag pulled open his head set on his side. "Autobots! We need a guardian here at the Citadel A-S-A-P! And where the slag are those Vehicon drones?!!!!"  
  
-------  
  
Outside the city, several Predacon hunters stared at the fire falling from the sky. "The sky is falling, man."  
  
A group began to gather, watching it. "What are all those flying bots doing?"  
  
"It appears they are heading this way. Maybe they're fleeing the fires from the city."  
  
The Predacon looked heavenward, seeing a formation of jets swoop over head. "I wonder where they are heading?"  
  
The planes skimmed over the tree line, flying several kilometers past them.  
  
The Decepticon planes transformed and landed on a clearing. "High command say it's here?"  
  
"If the maps say it's here, then it's here," the other snapped back.   
  
The Decepticons planted several large cases of napalm on the forest floor. Transforming back to jets, the group flew away, rounding the site and firing a wave of missiles.   
  
The initial blast was huge, spanning a kilometer at least, erupting in a mushroom cloud. But a low rumble foreshadowed a bigger blast.  
  
-------  
  
"Captain!" a Predacon called out, pointing to his console screen.  
  
The captain hurried to the private. "What do you have there, soldier?"  
  
The Predacon, speechless from shock, pointed to the screen with his head. The screen flashed red, indicating an emergency.   
  
"I don't see anything, soldier. It might just be a drill."  
  
The Predacon shook as he pulled himself together. "Those codes, those numbers flashing by indicate that one of the asteroid buster cannons were blown."  
  
"Can there even be enough bombs to cause such a damage?"  
  
"Sir, they WERE blown! And the Watchtower, before disconnecting from us, had charged all of the asteroid cannons with full energon levels. When one blows, it'll connect to all the other guns and they'll blow, causing eruptions of great magnitude around the planet!"  
  
"Volcanic like, eh?" the captain said, still calm. "So it's in the forest, it shouldn't matter."  
  
"Sir, the blast will reach down here in mere cycles. The entire lower army levels of the planet will be vaporized!"  
  
The toothpick in the captain's mouth fell from its lofty perch. "And how long ago was the blast?"  
  
"ETA of destruction of our lower floors is 8 cycles, sir. I know that's what you NEED to know."  
  
"Order evacuations, all floors. Tell them to head for the surface."  
  
Another red light blared loudly above them. "What's that one about?!" the soldier screamed in frustration.  
  
Another soldier flicked a switch, turning it off. "The elevator shafts and doors to the surface have been locked. Emergency precautions. There is no way to override it."  
  
"Slag the world! Override it, somehow!" the captain yelled. He turned to the other soldier. "How's the evac coming?"  
  
"As fast as Cybertronianly possible, sir."  
  
-------  
  
A light flicked on in a darkened chamber. A robot hand groped around, trying to pick up the absolete communication device near the bed. Finding it, the hand picked it up and pulled the receiver up, "Obsidian here...vhat?!"  
  
The voice on the other line crackled back loudly, "Cybertropolis is under heavy attack. This is no slag. Predacon armies are missing, presumed dead. Army level of Cybertron reading empty. All asteroid guns destroyed and decimated. The Watchtower is gone! All security measures have been turned to Lioconvoy. He orders you and Stryka to take all the drones you have left from the great war and save the city. Screw all laws and regulations. We need you here and NOW!"  
  
A purple transformer leaped up from sleep beside Obsidian. "What's going on?" she asked in a heavy German accent.  
  
"Stryka, we've just been called to duty," the dark green transformer said, putting the phone receiver down. "Don't pack your Vehicon drones light, it appears the city is under heavy attack."  
  
"From who?" Stryka asked, sliding out of bed. "What insane alien race would dare attack Cybertron?"  
  
"I doubt it's some aliens..." Obsidian said, looking out into the hangar filled with Helidrones and ATVdrones. "I fear it's another civil war. Something between factions. Whatever it is, it's serious."  
  
Stryka ran outside their quarters. This was dead on serious as Obsidian had stated. The purple transformer transformed to an ATV (All Terrain Vehicle) and rolled out of the hangar, followed by hundreds of drone clones of herself.  
  
Obsidian hit a few buttons on the wall, opening up a ramp that led to the surface. The reserved army was being called, which meant that the Predacon army was wiped out. Obsidian transformed and flew out of the hangar, followed by his hoards of drones. The war was brewing, and it wouldn't be one sided.  
  
-------  
  
"Computer!" Lioconvoy called while staring out the floor to ceiling glass window walls. "Damage report?"  
  
"City is still under attack. Casualties high and climbing. Maximal soldiers pinned down at the Citadel."  
  
Lioconvoy sighed in sadness. He could see the fire work like explosions erupt over the city not more then two quads away from the Council building. It was only a matter of time before the invaders would head this way.  
  
Big Convoy smashed the door open from behind him. "Sir! Did you feel it?"  
  
"What, my friend?"  
  
"There was a slight earthquake. Just now. Computer reports that the lower army levels have collapsed and have been flushed with fire. No survivors."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"The computer of the Predacons can't be overrided, locking all of them below. The army is gone, sir."  
  
Lioconvoy smashed the wall with his fist. "What is going on here?! Whoever is attacking us is quick, efficient and apparently knows how we function. Make sure Ultra Magnus - "  
  
"He's KIA, sir."  
  
"How about Super Fire Convoy?"  
  
"Same. Died while trying to take down a gestalt."  
  
"Gestalts?! There are gestalts invading the city too!" Lioconvoy ran towards the throne room. "Make sure all barriers and walls are set around the council building and keep all members inside."  
  
The building rocked back and forth. "What was that?!" Big Convoy yelled, grabbing a marble pillar.  
  
Lioconvoy pointed out the window. Large pillars of fire had erupted as far as the optic could see. "The asteroid guns!"  
  
Sideswipe skidded into the room. "Sir, we have a situation."  
  
"And what's that, my comrade?"  
  
Sideswipe rolled his eyes. "You see, the Citadel is offline. That can only mean that it too has been taken. Grimlock and his dinobots were reported to have escaped."  
  
Lioconvoy sat in the throne. "Have you alerted the other cities?"  
  
"No. Communication is down. All our satellites round the planet are gone. Communication to the colonies are gone too."  
  
"How about evacuation to the colonies?"  
  
"The Axalon II, our biggest transport bot has been also KIA as he tried to take off from the north runway. The only remaining ship is the emergency one we built for the council, but it may not be operational in time."  
  
"Whatever. Forget it. We stay. We are the captains of this vessel, and we go down with it if we have to."  
  
Big Convoy fell backwards as a bullet shot through the glass, smashing his leg. "Agh! Where'd that come from?" He gripped his leg, seeing the energon ooze out.  
  
Lioconvoy and Sideswipe whipped out their guns. Six Decepticons smashed clear through the window. "Knock, knock!" a raspy voice laughed.  
  
"No slag," Sideswipe said under his teeth. "Am I looking at who I think I'm looking at?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Lioconvoy said. "Just fire!"  
  
The six Decepticons scattered. "Is that the way to shoot at legends?" the voice of the green bot cackled. "It appears our reputation DOESN'T proceed us. Boys?"  
  
With a few quick blasts, Lioconvoy and Sideswipe's guns flew from their hands. The Decepticons emerged from behind the pillars. The leader laughed, twirling his gun. "Over ten thousand stellar cycles and I still got skill, ey Scavenger?"  
  
"True, Hook, so true. Autobots, allow us to introduce ourselves. We are the best commando unit in the Decepticon army. We have seen countless battles and have emerged victorious time and time again. We are the Constructicons. And you, are dead!" The six Decepticons aimed their rifles and fired.  
  
-------  
  
A Maximal, severely wounded, crawled out of the rubble that was once his building. Partially crushed, he still moved, trying to get out. The sight before him was tragic. The city that he knew as gone. Now it was a battle zone. The Maximals were dying left and right. Jets flew overhead, dropping wave after wave of missiles. It seemed so unreal. Then he heard it. Helicopter blades beating. Could it be? He gave a war whoop in excitement, seeing Obsidian's helidrones fly overhead, blanketing the sky with their bodies as well as sense of hope.  
  
-------  
  
Stryka barreled down the street, firing at any moving object. It didn't matter who. All the Maximals were hiding and crawling for their lives. All running bots were alive, well, and more importantly Decepticons.  
  
-------  
  
Obsidian flew through the skies with his Helidrones. The area was infested with hundreds of those ships. His optics caught a glance at the signature they were releasing. "Decepticon?"  
  
"Fire at will!" Obsidian ordered.   
  
"Obsidian," Obsidian heard Stryka through his comlink, "The streets are a mess. My drones are pinned down."  
  
"I can't deal with that now!" he shouted back. A plane was on his tail. How in the pit did these Decepticons show up? And from where? They were all supposed to have died 3 millennia ago.   
  
That Decepticon behind him was good, but Obsidian had more experience. He did a barrel roll and spun around the plane. Now he was leading the chase. The Decepticon flew down to the streets to avoid his missiles. Obsidian gritted his teeth. His Helicopter propellers wouldn't allow him much maneuvering room in between those buildings...alas, it was his duty.  
  
Obsidian dove in after the enemy, unleashing hundreds of bullets per minute at him. "Slag!" he yelled, pulling up, almost smashing into a crane in the middle of the road.  
  
The dogfight continued through the city. Obsidian finally got a lock. "Die you stinkin' piece of scrap!"  
  
He released five missiles at the jet. He watched in victory as the bot exploded. Obsidian flew through the dark cloud, searching for another target.   
  
"They're all over the place," he commented as he realized how futile it was to fight. The Decepticons were like bees in the sky, swarming around the buildings and stinging the citizens with deadly bullets.  
  
---------  
  
Grimlock hid behind a wall as the onslaught by Tripticon continued. "Our defenses are useless."  
  
Then they heard a voice from outside say, "Hey Decepticreep."  
  
"The guardian's here," Slag breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
-------  
  
The guardian fired a missile at the T-Rex. The explosion didn't even affect him. But it did enrage the enemy. Tripticon spun around. "Roaaaaarrrrrrrrr!!!"  
  
"Now you gonna need a tic-tac cause your breath stinks! Here, let me give you one!" he said, firing another missile at the Decpeticon.  
  
Tripticon let out another roar in annoyance. Then he spun around and ran into the streets.  
  
The guardian cringed, knowing all the citizens that crowded the streets that were being crushed. No. That's why he was here. He had to stop that monster at all costs. He was the only one with enough power. He flipped open his gattling gun on his arm that fired out 20 inch thick bullet shells. It had to be enough to inflict damage on the enemy.  
  
With a battle cry, he charged after him. The ground shuddered as the chase continued through the buildings. The guardian ran with continuos weapon fire. Several bullets fragged up the buildings as Tripticon dodged them.  
  
Suddenly rounding a turn, the guardian paused. Where'd he go? "Negative scan," he said in his comlink.  
  
"What?" Grimlock's voice crackled.  
  
"I can't find him. He's gone."  
  
"You don't just lose a mile long enemy just like that. Keep looking."  
  
The guardian shook his head. "Can't see him. I do not have visual, repeat, do not have visual."  
  
"Nice..."  
  
The guardian heard a soft hiss. He spun around. There, wrapped around a building like a lizard was Tripticon. "Die Autobot," he said evilly. Then he leaped on him!  
  
--------  
  
Obsidian continued speeding through the skies. "There's too many of them. I'm low on ammo."  
  
"How about the drones?" Stryka asked through comlink.  
  
"They have a few missiles, but no where near enough to win this battle."  
  
"My drones are dead. A huge T-Rex just charged right through and crushed them all."  
  
"Too bad. We would've needed them if they took to the...by Primus..." Obsidian trailed off. He had just sped past a Decepticon he had only seen in history books. Obsidian took another round towards the floating Decepticon to see if his eyes had fooled him. The Decepticon stared him straight in the optics. He knew that purple bot. He knew that evil twisted grin. "Galvatron!" Obsidian yelled, using his remaining bullets on him.  
  
Galvatron jumped onto his back. "You remember, then..."  
  
Obsidian tried to shake him off. Argh!!!! Circuits were sizzling on his back. Galvatron was tearing him apart! He had only one way to take him off. Obsidian cringed as he drove right for a building.  
  
-------  
  
The guardian fell to the ground, mangled to death. Tripticon stood over his kill proudly. With a deafening roar, he announced the slaughter. He shot a giant fireball through the streets, incinerating thousands of bots.  
  
-------  
  
Grimlock grabbed another rifle.  
  
"Sir, it's suicide out there," Swoop said to him.  
  
"I know, but the army is gone. Stryka informed me that Obsidian is missing...presumed dead, offline." Grimlock continued arming himself to the teeth. "And we need to take the battle to them or our city will perish."  
  
--------  
  
Osiris Prime ran through the halls of the Chamber of Elders. He heard a report that Lioconvoy was missing. Hundreds of bots ran around him, trying to escape from whatever it was. Osiris walked confidently to the main lobby where a lot of shooting was going on. He pushed his way through the scared mob. His eyes grew narrow. There was a group of green bots firing everywhere.  
  
One of the villains turned his gun to Osiris. "Well it looks like we've got another Prime to kill!"  
  
Osiris leaped in the air and hurled throwing stars to all directions!  
  
The six green bots fell down. "Hook!" one called to another, "This guy seems tougher then the other guy."  
  
"You may be right, Long Haul," the one called Hook said as he got up. "But the bigger they are..."  
  
Osiris ducked and swept the bot's leg. He stood up and looked down at the weak intruder. He pulled out a spear from his back. "You don't have what it takes to take down a Prime."  
  
"Yeah?" Long Haul shouted, firing a laser right into Osiris' chest. Osirs stumbled, trying to hold on to something.   
  
Scavenger, another Constructicon, ran up beside Hook. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"I did. Constructicons," Hook said smiling, "Unite!"  
  
Osiris paused, watching the five bots merge into a green giant transformer!  
  
"Prepare for extermination!" the giant robot said, firing a powerful laser from his eyes.  
  
Osiris stood firm, taking the blunt of the laser head on. He could feel his exostructure frying. He knew this was a fight he couldn't win. But he had to hold this thing off long enough. Osiris reached for his spear on the ground. Pulling up the spear, he used his remaining strength to hurl it. The giant screamed out as the spear stabbed into his shoulder.  
  
At that, Osiris fell dead.  
  
--------  
  
Stryka cocked her shoulder cannon. The drones were gone after a brief airraid, but she still stood. She lived to protect the city, for thousands of stellar cycles. It was her job, and so be it, she'd stay and guard it till she dies.   
  
Her eyes spotted Predaking, one of the biggest Decepticon gestalts known, heading her way. She aimed the cross hairs on him. "Die you Decepticon scum!" Stryka leaped out of her hiding spot and fired missile after missile at the giant.   
  
Still, Predaking stood oblivious and unharmed. Ten canons unfolded on his body, all aiming for the little Vehicon general running at him.  
  
--------  
  
Grimlock leaned against a wall, peering outside around the street. He saw an Autobot run from one side of the street to the other. Then back. He was carrying stuff, from one store to his friend (who was in some half truck half hippopotamus mode). "I don't believe it," he said to Slag behind him. "The city is under attack and there are still those insane looters. I can't believe it."  
  
Slag laughed. "It's not our job, right now. Destiny is knocking at the door and we need to go answer it."  
  
Grimlock shook his head. "The jets are still flying over head, which means the main ground assault isn't going to happen for awhile. Let's move towards the rubble there. We may need to gather the stragglers."  
  
"My main worry, Grimlock sir," Swoop said, "is that our army is nowhere to be found. It's just a one sided battle. I doubt we'll even stand a chance."  
  
Grimlock cocked his rifle for the hundreds time. "I don't care about the odds. We have to live and take this city back or die trying."  
  
-------  
  
I, Lightray, stood in my hiding spot, amazed at the war unfolding before me. Old vs. new. One would think that the new technology would annihilate the Decepticons. But fate seems to have stepped in and allowed the old warriors to triumph. The city floor is covered in dead bodies. Countless empty shells of fellow Maximals and Vehicon drones lay scattered in the streets like a graveyard.  
  
The sky was lit up with hundreds of planes and flyers, flying like deadly flaming arrows. Bullets fell from the sky like hail. Vehicon drones plummeted to the ground like meteors, erupting into balls of energon upon contacting buildings. Hundreds of buildings all around lay ignited in fire, setting the night sky aglow.   
  
Tranquility had been shattered. No longer able to rely on the army, I heard Grimlock was rallying together the citizens of Cybertropolis, or at least who was left. Some of them had very little combat experience, most have had no combat experience at all. Sounds of a struggle begin below.  
  
"Prepare to fire!" I heard someone yell.  
  
I turned on my optic sensors to see farther down the street. A resistance force had lined up. They opened fire on a large group of Decepticons. Before the Decepticons had time to move in, a wave of gunfire hit them. Soon the Decepticons recovered and began firing on the Maximals, many fell within a matter of seconds. Experience is nothing in war. They all die the same.  
  
--------  
  
Grimlock ran for cover behind a crashed building. "More of them are coming from the skies."  
  
"We can't hold them!" Swoop yelled, "Grimlock what do we do?!"  
  
"Raise the shields!" Grimlock shouted. The shields came online as the Maximals increased their attack. After some time, the shields begin to enclose the city skyline. A blue glowing shield sealed everyone in.  
  
"The Decepticons are locked inside! They can't escape! Ha-ha!" Slag says,  
  
"Worse than that!" Grimlock says, "We're trapped in here with them!"  
  
While the battle moved away from the gates, the Maximals, led by the three Dinobots were unable to hold back the Decepticons any longer. The battle was maddening! Little could be heard over the blaze of gunfire.   
  
Grimlock paused. There's movement in the museum nearby. "Let's move to the museum for cover. Besides, there's someone there."  
  
"More cover too," Swoop added.  
  
"No slag," Slag said as they scurried to the blown apart entrance.  
  
Grimlock, gun raised, peered in the dark lobby. The place was in shambles. Glass cases filled with sacred artifacts shattered. The three Dinobots cautiously walked in.   
  
"Silence," Grimlock said. He spotted a figure rummaging through several display cases up ahead. The three of them inched forward silently.   
  
Slag gasped. "Don't tell me that's who I think it is."  
  
The purple figure turned around and faced them. "Autobots, where have you placed it?"  
  
"Galvatron," Grimlock said angrily. "The only thing you need to worry about is where we place you when you're dead...again!"   
  
The three of them opened fire on the Decepticon leader. But he quickly ran down the hallway, being lost in the shadows.  
  
Grimlock and Slag looked around carefully as they went deeper into the grave. Going in, they began looking around trying to locate Galvatron. Slag saw Optimus Prime, or rather a life size replica of him. But the face had been torn apart. "Galvatron's got some serious issues, huh?"  
  
"Not now," Grimlock said, hearing noises coming from the next room.  
  
They ran to the doorway of one of the rooms. The three of them stood on either side of it and drew their weapons. Grimlock raised his hand, signaling his companions. He raised one finger, then two, then three. The three warriors leaped inside, guns blazing. They paused. There was nothing there. Almost nothing. A case was shattered and whatever was inside had been taken.   
  
"Die Autobots," a voice yelled from the shadows.  
  
A shot rang out and Slag pushed Grimlock out of the way saving them both. "Where did that come from?" Slag asked.  
  
Stepping out of the shadows was Galvatron, with his orange plasma cannon strapped to his shoulder.   
  
"He found it," Grimlock muttered. Now the Decepticon leader was fully armed. Why did they even keep that cannon in the museum? It should've been destroyed.  
  
"I commend you, Autobots. Not many would leave his comrades in battle just to go after one Decepticon," Galvatron said.  
  
"I left to kill you," Grimlock said firing on him.  
  
Galvatron shrugged off the blast and fired back. The Autobots dodged the deadly shots as they returned fire. Galvatron lifted his blaster to fire on the two Autobots but stopped. He lowered the blaster and began to walk out leaving Grimlock confused. Instead of pursuing Galvatron, Grimlock began walking in the opposite direction with Slag and Swoop following. Grimlock held his side in pain as he staggered out the door. Galvatron had shot him. The museum was in ruins, artifacts were destroyed. Maximals were running from the outside trying to escape the horrific battle. Grimlock continued walking as Slag followed. "Why are we not going after Galvatron?" Slag asked.   
  
Galvatron had won. Besides, he was out of bullets. He hated running out when the enemy was right there.  
  
Grimlock didn't say anything as he walked outside of the museum. He looked at the ground,  
littered with bodies, both Maximal and Predacons. One Maximal lay there dead, his eyes still open looking at Grimlock. The eyes were motionless, yet to Grimlock they seemed to be asking why he had to die. Why did this war have to happen? The Maximals were overrun, there was no chance of victory.   
  
"Grimlock," Slag said calmly, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, "what do we do?"   
  
Grimlock sighed as he looked at the battlefield, the bodies strewn about, numerous wounded and dying, fires all around the crumbling buildings and the smoke from the weapons and the flames filling the air. Grimlock then gave the toughest order he ever had to give, "All troops fall back!" he yelled.   
  
"Retreat?!" Slag asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We have to regroup. If we continue fighting, we'll die." Grimlock said, "Galvatron has won this battle, we can't allow him to lose the war. Fall back..." as he turned back to the battlefield, Grimlock looked back onto the face of the fallen Maximal, those eyes still seeking answers that Grimlock did not have, because he was asking the same questions. When will it end? And what will be the price of victory?   
  
-------  
  
Chapter 10: Leaving the Unmarked Graves  
I shuddered. It was like a dream. The city was in ruins. Everyone was dead. The Decepticons had emptied the streets and were headed to the Council complex. A tear rolled down my optics. How did this happen? I checked my comlink. It indicated it was 0900, only an hour after the initial attack. Was the ravage finally over? I looked at the shield covering the city skies from one end of the fortification to the other. There seemed to be a dark cloud descending. Or was it?  
  
My optics widened. A plasma blast had just hit me. I was falling. I was on the ground. Standing over me was a Decepticon. No, he looked like a Predacon. He was a red fire ant with the Decepticon logo? And still, he had a flame thrower aimed it at my head. He opened his fang filled mouth and said to me, "You will burrrrrrrrrrn, Maximal!"  
  
Suddenly his body exploded. "No, you will," I heard a gruff voice say. A hand pulled me up. My back was singed, but okay. I looked to my rescuer. It was Obsidian. He had a small band of several Maximals with him. "Come with me if you want to live," Obsidian said.  
  
"Why would I want to?" I said sarcastically.  
  
One of the Maximals stepped out of the group and grabbed me. His side was sparking from a plasma blast. It was Grimlock. I gave him a smile. He just glared back. "No time for jokes, kid. We have to head for the main city gates."  
  
-------  
  
The group and I paused when we reached the last building of the city. Beyond that was at least a mile of clear space before we could reach the main city walls. Grimlock had held us back, telling us that Obsidian ordered us to wait. Obsidian, the great Vehicon general, stared up towards the side of the building. I took a glance and saw a few silhouettes against the red sky. Decepticons with machine guns watched, preventing us from running.  
  
Obsidian raised his hand for attention. "On the count of three, transform and speed for the city gates. For those of you who can't transform, like our fellow civilian we just picked up, run."  
  
I shifted, knowing I was the civilian he spoke of. Before I knew the count started, the group was tearing for the gates. I sped after them, jumping over debris and dodging dead Maximal and Predacon bodies littering the way. Like rain drops, bullets plummeted from the sky. I saw one of the Maximals in our group fall, his back getting literally torn open by a machine gun. I continued running, not knowing how much progress we were making. It seemed the mile was getting ever longer. A large explosion rocketed some more of the Maximals with me into the air. I slowed down slighty, hearing their screams. One of them was a mere yard from me. His lower half completely gone. With circuits spilling out, he screamed in anguish, knowing he'd be dead soon. I wanted to pick him up, but a bullet suddenly flew and ended his suffering.   
  
Then Grimlock screamed for me, asking if I wanted to die. I continued my sprint, still hearing the moaning of those around me. Obsidian flew overhead, circling and making sure we were all going to make it. Grimlock and the other Dinobots with him thundered through, shaking the ground. I almost fell from the vibrations.   
  
Finally, I noticed that the group was almost there. Just a little more to go.  
  
-------  
  
The gatekeepers nervously held their guns. "I don't like this," one of them said. "I hate this. The war is over there and we're pinned down by orders."  
  
"It's our job. You have a death wish, go on and join the battle."  
  
The bot shook his head, "No way. I'll just stay here. I'm not looking forward to going offline, but I want to be useful. Besides, there's no way we could die here. No Decepticon is near this spot."  
  
One of their comlinks cackled to life. "Open the city gates. This is Obsidian. I repeat, open the gates. Prepare the initiation sequence."  
  
"Yes, sir," he replied. Here goes. The two bots walked to the gates and hit a few keypads on the massive doors. "Give me a micro second..."  
  
The keypad lit up: Access granted. Beginning sequence.  
  
"That was so easy," he laughed. A screen near him lit up. It showed Obsidian and his group running down the hallway leading to the city gates. "Oh, they're on their way."  
  
His fellow gatekeeper turned around and saw them coming. They were still a long ways off, but already in the main hallway leading to the gate. "Cool."  
  
The gate began opening. "What's that noise?" his companion asked.  
  
"Hmmm? It sounds like bees. Or locusts."  
  
The gate, only a few feet open, spat out millions of locust sized machines. It was like a cloud, a black cloud shout out like a spray of water. The two gatekeepers were shoved back by the intense pressure these things caused. "Ahhhhhhh!!!!" he screamed as thousands of the tiny machines clung to him and ate away his skin voraciously. "Slag! Oh, Primus! Slag!!!! They're eating me! Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"  
  
He looked to his friend for help, but saw a horrifying sight! His friend had been completely eaten away, only the skeletal remains of a transformer lay there, also being devoured.  
  
--------  
  
Obsidian pushed everyone against the wall. "Stay tight! Stay tight against the wall. They'll pass!"  
  
The cloud of hungry eaters sped past them like a sandstorm. It raced down the hallway, coming close to them. It took a full minute for it to pass them by. "What was that?" Lightray asked.  
  
"The swarm," Grimlock said. "It eats away at transformers. It feeds on us. I bet it came with the Decepticons back from that pit where they came from. See, it eats our beloved city as we speak along with any survivors."  
  
The team looked to the sky and saw a group of jets heading their way. "Not more of them," Obsidian said, grasping his wounded shoulder.   
  
"Tanks, too," Slag said, pointing in the streets slowly being filled with green and brown Decepticon tanks.   
  
One jet dropped down and merged with a tank, transforming to a robot. "Autobots, give it up. We'll let you die quickly," he cackled. "If not, we'll let you suffer the pain of the swarm."  
  
"No one can control the swarm," Obsidian shouted back to the Decepticon who was still relatively far away.   
  
"That's where you'd be wrong," the Decepticon said, "Starscream was able to tame it, and used it as a gift to Galvatron. As you will be from us."  
  
"Let's not stay and chat," Grimlock said, pulling the team ahead. They quickly ran through the main gates of the city. "Obsidian!" Grimlock called out, noticing that he had stopped at the city gates. "Come or the Decepticons will kill us all!"  
  
"You go on," Obsidian said solemnly. "I was built to defend this city. And defend it I shall. This is Cybertron. And I don't care who that Galvatron is, but I'm staying. He destroyed the buildings; he destroyed my drones; slag, he even murdered Stryka. But I promise you, he's not getting the city. Not while my spark is still on fire."  
  
Grimlock reached out to pull him. "No!" Obsidian spat, slapping Grimlock away. "I said go! That's an order, soldier!"  
  
With a shove, Obsidian threw Grimlock outside the gates. "Now go," Obsidian said, slamming the button to seal the gates.   
  
Grimlock gave the great general a salute as the mile high gates closed. He knew it was the last time he'd see the him. Jerking back any emotion, he turned to the civilians behind him. "You heard the general. Let's go."  
  
-------  
  
Chapter 11: Trespassers in the Chamber  
Galvatron stood over the remains of Osiris Prime and the rest of the Maximal Council of Prime. Their mangled bodies littered the floor of the throne room. "Sad, really. Back in my day I'd get a little satisfaction from killing these Primes. But now, it's not even entertainment."  
  
"Galvatron," a triple-changer said from behind him.  
  
"Yes, Blitzwing?" Galvatron asked as he planted himself on the thrown in the courtroom.  
  
He rolled the head of Obsidian to him. "He was brought to us in pieces. Our Decepticon soldiers didn't know he was to be taken online."  
  
"It's no matter," Galvatron said with a smirk. "Gather the generals. I need a meeting with them."  
  
"Yes, m' lord," he said, saluting him.  
  
-------  
  
Motormaster, leader of the Stunticon commando group of the Decepticons, stood at the gates of the city. Dragstrip, his fellow Stunticon, walked near him. "The battle is over."  
  
Motormaster nodded, feeling the wind blast against his steel skin. A cold east wind was blowing, and he could feel it in his circuits. Dragstrip pointed to a factory not far from a downed dam on the north wall of the city. "Galvatron wants us to go there and destroy all the stasis pods in that factory. Of course, he's sending us instead of the Constructicons. Those guys have the luxary of guarding the citadel while we still have to do work."  
  
"Better then the clean up work Rumble and his counterparts are in charge of," Motormaster said. "I wonder if anyone is still alive over there?"  
  
-------  
  
A transformer pulled himself out of the rubble of the collapsed dam. His arm had been nearly torn off. He got up and rolled over to his back. The transformer had no idea what had taken place. He just stared at the sky, breathing heavily. He could still feel his large wound on his shoulder. It was still functioning, but by how much, he didn't know. The Maximal groaned, feeling a deep sadness over taking him.  
  
A deep rumble of a car engine gritted the air. His instincts told him to lie still. Something had happened to Cybertropolis, and it wasn't good.  
  
-------  
  
Motormaster transformed and flipped in the air. "Ha! Applause, anyone?"  
  
Wildrider frowned. "This factory is completely destroyed. We've wasted our time."  
  
Breakdown picked up a broken stasis pod piece. "This stinks like a dirty skidplate."  
  
"Wait," Dragstrip said, "I think I found something."  
  
"Someone?" Motormaster corrected as he pulled out his gun. "I'm picking up a Maximal signature on my radar. Check up on that ridge of concrete."  
  
Breakdown hurried up the concrete hill. "We had better get this guy or else I'll seriously slag some plant or something." Breakdown stared down, searching for any sign of movement. Yards and yards of rubble littered the area. Parts of dead Autobots made the mess even more difficult. "Like finding a needle in a pile of hay AND needles."  
  
His optics continued scanning the area. "Nothing," Breakdown shouted to Motormaster. "It must be a glitch in your system."  
  
"I swear this will come back to haunt us."  
  
------  
  
"Victory is sweet."  
  
In a few short moments, Galvatron sat at a gold table with his fellow generals: Megatron II, Jhiaxus, Starscream, Soundwave, and Astrotrain. "Fellow Decepticons, we have complete hold of Cybertropolis: Cybertron's capitol. All that's left is for us to attack and control the remaining 3 gigalopolis's on the planet and we'll have control of Cybertron."  
  
Soundwave turned on a holographic screen. "There is one problem: the Maximal civilians that escaped the city. Shall we go after them, Galvatron?"  
  
Galvatron sighed. "I hate loose ends. I prefer that we and a few others handle the Maximal threat and leave our soldiers to easily take the remaining cities. It'll be over with quickly."  
  
"It's nothing I can't handle," Jhiaxus said. "Crushing Autobots is my specialty."  
  
"Is it necessary?" Starscream asked.  
  
Megatron's eyebrows lowered. "I don't think this is wise, no."  
  
"I believe your words during the Beast Wars was 'no score is too small to settle'," Galvatron said.  
  
Megatron nodded. "True. I said that. But I've learned some problems are too small to even bother with. I say we should conquer the planet first."  
  
Galvatron put his gun down. "You watch your back, Megatron or you will share the same fate that Starscream once had."  
  
Starscream smiled. "Believe me, it's not pretty."  
  
Megatron stood up and headed for the door. "If I tell you to beware of me, you'll only laugh. But I dare to say, let Galvatron beware of Galvatron, for you will bring upon your own destruction. Yesssssss."  
  
Silently, he left the room. Galvatron blinked calmly with hands folded.  
  
-------  
  
Grimlock led the group of Maximals in silence. The jungle seemed darker and more foreboding then usual. He knew they only had a few megacycles before the Decepticons would find them. Until then, he had better try to lead the group to a secret stronghold in the forest.   
  
-------  
  
A green giant transformer peered over the edge of the pit. He looked down where the swarm lay in an emptied Sharkticon pit.   
  
"Devestator!" Soundwave said in a mechanical monotone voice. "Bring in the next prisoner."  
  
Devestator picked up the transformer, dwarfing him in size. "You are now on trial. Give your last words."  
  
The transformer squirmed in the large fingers. He couldn't escape.  
  
Galvatron waved his hand for silence. "Autobot, where's all the energon kept? We've searched the city and found nothing. Tell me now, this I command."  
  
"The energon is stored in a secret place out in the forest. I believe it's Vector 35890. That's what I've heard."  
  
"Good. Kill him," Galvatron said flatly.  
  
"As you command, Megatron," Soundwave said, signaling Devestator.  
  
The Autobot let out a yelp as he fell into the pit-filled swarm.   
  
"Poor Autobot," a crab-like Decepticon said, leaning over the pit to watch. "He would've made a nice meal...for me."  
  
"Rampage, silence, yessss. You'll have your feast soon," Megatron said to his personal bodyguard. "With Inferno dead, you and Quickstrike are my only two companions from the Beast Wars. Jetstorm is my other, but Galvatron has assigned him under Starscream. Pity."  
  
--------  
  
Rumble lifted a large piece of cement from the ground. "Clean up work! That's what Soundwave assigned us to. I can't believe he'd do that."  
  
Laserbeak squawked in agreement. This bites.  
  
Frenzy transformed his arms to the wrecking pillars. With a few pounds, he collapsed another building. "If you ask me, I believe we warriors have been locked away due to our size."  
  
"I doubt it," Ravage said, carrying a dead carcass of an Autobot. "Several other Decepticon soldiers are also out doing clean up duty."  
  
"We need some entertainment," Ratbat hissed. "This dark death around us is depressing."  
  
Rumble cleared away a section of rubble. He made a map of the surrounding area in the concrete dust. "Here is the city. Now over here, we're going to build a coliseum out of this junk. It'll hold us till then and we'll use the straggling Autobots as our entertainment."  
  
"Good idea, Rumble," Buzzsaw cawed. "I believe Laserbeak agrees too."  
  
Laserbeak nodded.   
  
Frenzy pointed to a large orange giant Decepticon moving through the streets. "And we can pit those Autobots against him in a show of sport."  
  
"Then let's do it!" the group cheered. "Gather the Decepticons and spread the word. We're opening up business in town square."  
  
Chapter 12: An Uprising of Enemies and Allies  
Lightray shook slightly, feeling out of place and out of date. His fellow Maximal warriors were something new for him to behold. Being in a group was something he did not want, nor enjoy. He knew that they would all end up dead or locked away in a prison. Why bother to even get to know them? Lightray wanted to spare himself of all the pains he had before with his old teammates. He had to watch them die. Forcing himself never to erase the memory from his datatrack, he caused a constant hatred for groups to surface. That's why he was a mapper. The job required only one person. The job also took a long period of time in space. This was his sure fire way to prevent another heart broken memory. He HAD to stay strong. He was a loner, and this group business was something he didn't want to get tangled in.  
  
He continued walking with them, deep in thought. The bot beside him was just huge. And the gattling gun that extended from his arm was just jaw-dropping. The monster's jaw was set heavily. The other bot near him was some sort of transmetal 2 bird most likely explaining all the feathers on his back. That maximal seemed hardened by war.  
  
Now that he thought about it, Lightray realized he was surrounded by some of the soldiers of the Maximal army. Sure, they had rarely seen war, but they knew what to expect and had their hearts in this. Him, he was a normal civilian. How did he get here? Lightray shuddered. He didn't enjoy this closeness with others, but if he could be stuck with anyone, these were a good group to be stuck with.  
  
More importantly, why was he choosing to stay here with them? With his astro-dynamic designed jet mode, he could easily fly to a near colony, then catch a transport to another planet system. Something in him, maybe his conscience or his morals, told him he can't abandon these Maximals. His mind told him that he shouldn't run away, not this time. He knew from experience that running away from a fight led to more deaths. Evil triumphs when good men do nothing. That quote from an author of Earth was so true. Had he left early on, these men may die. It may be just one man that can tip the scale of victory and defeat. Lightray shook his head and continued on with them.   
  
------  
  
A large Maximal transformed to a large eagle and took off ahead.  
  
"Don't worry about Wingspan," the huge Maximal beside Lightray said. "Hey, name's Dune."  
  
"My name's Lightray," Lightray said, frowning. What did this guy think this was? A trek through the forest?  
  
Dune pointed to the two other Maximals around them. "That dude with the lion-like mane is Iceheart. The other guy is Daggerjaw."  
  
Grimlock raised a hand for the group to stop. "We'll stop for the moment. I need to check our coordinates. I'd suggest you all take a moment to mourn for our fallen brothers."  
  
-------  
  
Grimlock rolled out a map in front of the team. "This is a map of the surrounding jungle area. Now a mere microquad from here is a Predacon fortress. According to Predacon reports, there should be an escape route from there into the planet military level below us."  
  
"Nice," Dune said, still loading in new bullets into his gattling gun. "Honestly, Grimlock, you actually think we can survive this?"  
  
"How many times has someone asked that question?" Slag asked the group. "All of you, quit it. I'm telling you, we're getting out of this. If anyone can lead us to survival, it's Grimlock. He knows this planet's secrets. If not victory, then at least escape."  
  
Grimlock sighed. It'd take a lot more of Slag's talk to convince him. Grimlock wasn't even sure how much he trusted himself. Being an intelligence officer for the past 20 stellar cycles, he had learned a lot. But did he learn enough? Enough to ensure survival? As far as he knew, there was no way to reach a ship to leave the planet to get reinforcements from the colonies. The cities would be kneeling to Galvatron's command in only a few mega cycles. Escape was not promising. But there were enough miles of lost cities and military levels and rooms and prisons under Cybertron's surface. It was possible for them to hide there till a better plan came to mind. If only he could find a computer that hooks up with the Maximal mainframe, then he could get a good read out of Cybertron. This could possibly lead to escape, or even victory of Galvatron and his troops. Grimlock shook his head. Who was he fooling? He had no idea what he was in. He was not anything more then a desk job worker with little combat experience. Obsidian was the true warrior. Why'd he not come with them? Why? It appeared that they all had to make sacrifices for what they believed in. Maybe even one day, Grimlock would too.   
  
-------  
  
"Horrid organics," Galvatron grunted, burning a Cybertronian Zoo to the ground. "It's beyond me how our culture has deteriorated."  
  
Soundwave nodded. "Laserbeak returns, Galvatron."  
  
"Good, play his latest findings."  
  
"As you command, Galvatron."  
  
Soundwave transformed into a cassette player as Lasrbeak likewise did into a cassette. Hooking himself up to a computer socket on the wall, Soundwave played Laserbeak's findings on the surrounding monitor screens.  
  
Galvatron smiled. "Finally, Cybertron's cities crumbling at my hands."  
  
His smile slowly became insane maniacal laughter. The monitors displayed footage of the Maximals in the other cities of the planet falling and dying under the Decepticon onslaught. No one could stand up to them. With no army left, the Decepticons continued undaunted.   
  
Starscream smirked, "Now all we need to do is destroy the remaining threat: the Maximal colonies orbiting Cybertron."  
  
"You're an idiot, Starscream."  
  
Starscream frowned. "But, Galvatron, the Maximals there may rise up against us."  
  
Galvatron crushed an energon crystal in his hand. Blue mist spilled out of his fist. "When Cybertron is completely ours, they'll fall like dominoes. Astrotrain, what's the estimated time till Cybertron is fully under our control?"  
  
"A little over a 48 megacycles, sir. Your plans are working like clockwork. But when we have control of the planet, then what?" Astrotrain asked.  
  
"Yes, mighty Galvatron," Starscream asked mockingly. "What do you plan on doing? Going out and taking hold of another planet?"  
  
Galvatron smacked Starscream on the head. "Why did I let you live?" he aimed his plasma cannon at him.  
  
"No, don't do it Galvatron! I beg of you!"  
  
Galvatron's eyes narrowed. "Pathetic fool. You have one last chance. Defy or mock me again, and straight back to the pit you'll go."  
  
Soundwave transformed back to robot mode. "Galvatron, new Iacon has just fallen to our control. Only one more gigalopolis left on the planet that isn't fully under our command."  
  
"A pleasure it is, demolishing these Autobots and all they've worked hard for..." Galvatron let out a maniacal cackle.  
  
The Decepticons in the room burst out laughing in triumph...all except three in the back of the throne room.  
  
"Destroying all that we've worked for? No. It will be a cold day in the pit when I let Galvatron do that to my Cybertron," Megatron said angrily to his companions. "I strove for this since day one of the Beast Wars. I didn't desire to destroy Cybertron, but to rule it in all its glory. Under Galvatron though, I fear that our dreams of domination is gone."  
  
"Wasn't that your idea back when you had me in charge?" Jestorm asked seriously. "Stealing all the sparks?"  
  
"Stealing, yesssss. Extinguishing, no. How do you rule an empty shell? What's the purpose of sitting on a throne with no one to rule over? Or even no city for that matter? Galvatron leaves the cities in ruin, and ultimately, the planet."  
  
"If I had only the chance to open up a can of kick keeshter on him," Quickstrike mumbled.  
  
"Yes, and his head served to me on a platter. A truly satisfying meal he would be," Rampage said hungrily. "Vengence would be sweet."  
  
"Believe me, fellow Predacons and Vehicon, we'll have our day. Galvatron's days are numbered. Yessssssss."  
  
-------  
  
Lightray took out his diary comlink. The others lay asleep under the star filled night sky. Grimlock stood on guard on the corner of their campsite, watching the eerie forest. They were surrounded with dark foreboding trees with energon filled veins that glowed mysteriously. A soft mist of energon seemed to float as well, igniting the forest into a dark mysterious blue aura.  
  
He turned the comlink on: Lightray, log number 2898. In a matter of hours, our home and planet was destroyed and placed under the rule of a tyrant. He was a tyrant so evil that his evil seemed to transcend time and space and death. But is that the way things are? Is it the real Galvatron? The real Decepticon army? If yes, then how? How did they come back to life? How did they show up here? I fear that something is beyond our knowledge. Even more disturbing, I think Grimlock knows more then he puts on. Something seems to be nagging, eating away at his data tracks. But what?  
  
"Silence back there," Grimlock shouted to him. "You don't want to give away our coordinates. Once Galvatron finishes taking the planet, he'll go after us."  
  
Lightray got up and walked over to Iceheart, giving Grimlock space.  
  
------  
  
Iceheart checked his gun for the 30th time this megacycle. There was nothing to do. It was as though they all waited to die. He looked up to see Lightray making his way over to him. He frowned. That civilian didn't realize the desperateness of their situation. Slag seemed to. He'd been spending a lot of time in solitude.  
  
"Iceheart, do you think things will be okay once we reach that fortress Grimlock's talking about?"  
  
Iceheart rolled his eyes. "Dune and the other's think so. As far as I can see, as long as Galvatron doesn't send any commando group to obliterate us, then I assume we'll be fine. Why do you keep asking? Are you doubting our survival? If this survival walk is straining your energon supply, then feel free to lie down and wait for some Decepticon soldier to get you."  
  
"It's not the end I was hoping for."  
  
"None of us wanted it this way. I dare to say that this is good for us."  
  
"How's that?" Lightray asked, curious.  
  
"War enhances our sensors, sharpens our sparks, and helps us to completely control our strength at will."  
  
"War is hell, isn't it?"  
  
"I wouldn't know. I haven't seen any. Lots of bots died back there. You're lucky we stumbled upon you."  
  
"Well thanks. You ever look an enemy in the face before killing him?"  
  
"No. And I pray that I'll never have to."  
  
"Why do they call you Iceheart? And what's with the wound on your shoulder? You know we can easily patch that up."  
  
"Drop it, kid. I know that you're probably going to die eventually, so I don't want to know you, k? Spare yourself problems in the future."  
  
"I tend to think the same way," Lightray said softly.  
  
Iceheart looked at the shoulder wound sadly. He never wanted to forget.  
  
--------  
  
Slag sighed. His face fell downcast towards the grassy floor.  
  
"What's wrong, man?" Lightray asked, against his will.  
  
Slag shook his head. "Why? What was I doing up here on the surface? Grimlock just informed me that Primacron, one of the colonies, had been hit by an explosion with the strength of an 800,000 megaton bomb. Most bots up there didn't know it before it hit them. And now they're dead. It happened before the watchtower fell."  
  
Lightray sat beside him in silence.   
  
Slag propped his gun on a tree. "They say it is better to have loved then to never have tasted its sweetness. They never tell you the heartbreak you get if that love gets blown out. My wife was on Primacron. There's very little chance she survived. Slag, millions of bots have just had their lives ended. I can't see why this had to happen. Seeing her, ahhhh, it was like you wanted to jump, scream, laugh, and cry all at once. She was my every breath, Lightray. She was. I can still hear her laughing and asking me how my day went as she brings the energon out on the table. Today was going to be my last day here on Cybertron. Then I was going to be transferred to the Maximal intelligence base on Primacron."  
  
Lightray looked up towards the sky. These Maximals all had their own lives. Why should he get involved? What did he care, right?   
  
"You ever loved someone so much that it hurt?" Slag asked.  
  
Lightray nodded. A memory flashed into his datatracks. He could see her. She was leaning against the glass haul of the Sentinel cruise ship. She was distressed over something.   
  
"Lightray?" Slag said, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
Lightray blinked back to reality. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You thinking of her?"  
  
Lightray still kept his eyes on the horizon. "The memories of her wound my heart with a monotonous languor. She was the cutest thing you could have ever seen. As cute as the inhabitants of Arnellimae. I can still recall the smell of her exostructure. It smelled of strawberries of Earth. He armor smelled of wind on a warm evening in the forest. But her eyes. They lit up like the city at night. Have you ever done that? Land on the runway from a long flight just as the city lights turn on? That was how beautiful her eyes were. One glance from those eyes were all I needed to live."  
  
Slag put his hand on Lightray's shoulder. "Yes, that's love. What happened to her?"  
  
"She was in love with another Maximal. Most Maximal fembots prefer the rugged fur over the smooth chrome plating. Autobots stick with each other. Birds of a feather, you know?"  
  
"I don't get it. If you really were in love with this girl, why didn't you let her know? Love knows no bounds or faction."  
  
"I did let her know. You won't believe the sweetest things I did and said to her. But I let her down. In her time of need, I was not there. I wasn't the knight I should've been. I wasn't that knight on a white horse that swoops in to save her. I lost her. In fact, I lost contact with her. I have no idea what happened to her."  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"Amazon. Tough girl, too. She was a fire cracker, a fire cracker that few could handle. Rattrap was one who could. I'm too much of a boy scout."  
  
Slag stood up. "If I had one chance, just one chance to be with my wife again. I'd make things right. I should have put her first in my life. Not this distant second. Career, success, these things are what they say matter. But it doesn't. Sparks, and the lives of each other, that's what matter. We won't live forever. We have to make sure the ones we love know that we love them."  
  
Lightray continued staring off in the distance. He could remember when Amazon held him in her arms. He had been wounded, hut by a lab accident, and she held him. She looked into his eyes and said, "It'll be okay." Lightray could see the sincerity in her eyes. She cared about him. Lightray could still see the way the light glinted off her transmetal exo-structure. "Just lye still. You can't depend on yourself. You have to trust us...you have to trust me. Sure, without a team and friends, you can go far, but with us, you can go farther. Trust me. Now lye still and don't move." Her arms tightened around him, giving him a warm hug. His spark glowed brighter and pulsed faster, as he fell into a sea of emotions and memories.   
  
--------  
  
Lightray watched Grimlock curiously.  
  
Grimlock began unfolding several large satellite dishes. "I know what you're thinking: why did we carry all these things? Well, that's the same question I was thinking when Swoop informed me he brought these."  
  
Swoop locked a long pole to the ground. "We need to try to pick up the news from the colonies. We might even be able to send some messages to Galvatron himself."  
  
"Well I've got a message for him," Iceheart said doing an obscene gesture. "That's for the problems he's giving me."  
  
"Problems? Like kicking you out of your home?"  
  
"More then that," Iceheart mumbled.  
  
"Then why don't you tell us what this big secret is?" Daggerjaw shouted at him. "I'll tell you my secret, you tell me yours. I can tell the future. Or 50% of the time I can. It's like a transmetal 2 capability. You?"  
  
"You're psychic?!" Lightray blurted out, almost knocking an antenna over.   
  
"Fine, I'm not," Daggerjaw said. "But I earned a ton of credits for pretending that I could."  
  
"In that case, I'm not telling you," Iceheart said.  
  
"Come on, man!" Dune said. "We need some entertainment. What happened that's keeping you so down?"  
  
"Just lay off him," Wingspan said. "If you're bored, go check through the forest for any Decepticons."  
  
"That's boring!" Dune shouted back.  
  
"Then I guess I'm just alone with my principles," Wingspan said, storming off into the forest.  
  
"There he goes to write his new hit song: Alone With My Principles."  
  
"Wingspan doesn't care about your quips," Grimlock snapped at them. "He's more concerned about keeping you safe then chatting. You should respect that."  
  
Dune climbed up a tree. "I'll just bother some birds."  
  
"Fine by me," Grimlock said.  
  
Slag leaned back against a tree. "You know Grimlock, these guys barely know each other."  
  
"Well they have to learn," Grimlock said. "I can't protect them all, can I?"  
  
"No, especially after I've seen you in battle."  
  
"Huh? I've never been in battle."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Dune raised his hand up for silence. "Oh Primus, no."  
  
"What?" Slag called up to him in the tree.  
  
Swoop transformed and flew up to the tree limb. "Dune, what are you doing with our equipment?"  
  
Dune kept his hand raised for silence, keeping his other hand pressing hard on a head-comlink over his head. "Just wait a minute. I'll send it to all of your vid links."  
  
In a few clicks, their vid links beeped away, signaling a downloading message. Grimlock flipped it open and gasped. There before them, binded by energy beams, was Lioconvoy! "I thought he was dead," Grimlock said to himself. Someone let out a low whistle.  
  
Galvatron's voice came on. "If you want his spark to no be extinguished, I suggest you maximals hiding out in the forest surrender yourselves. It'll be wise to do so; less you want another dead leader. Be here at the Council of Prime chamber in one megacycle, or the legendary hero dies."   
  
The transmission shut off. "What do you make of this?" Dune asked Grimlock.  
  
"What I can tell you is that it was not sent straight to us. It must have just been sent out all over. Which would mean that -"  
  
"Tractimus Prime will intercept it!" Swoop blurted out. "Told you these antennae would give us more good then bad."  
  
"Wait a click," Lightray said. "Who is Tractimus Prime?"  
  
"Shut your hard drive off! You don't know who Tractimus is?" Dune said loudly, scaring animals in the forest.  
  
"Shhhhhh!"  
  
"Sorry. His popularity is more intimidating than a day on K-Pax."  
  
"K-what?" Lightray asked.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You call yourself an explorer! Insane how you guys know nothing. What were we talking about?"  
  
"Tractimus."  
  
"Ah, yes. He's been a Prime and leading Autobots and kicking butt while we all were still learning how to record data in our datatracks."  
  
"So he's a member of the Council and may actually get Galvatron thrown out of the throne," Dune continued telling Lightray.   
  
Grimlock smiled. This was all so convenient. He didn't even have to fire one bullet yet and...wait a click.  
  
--------  
  
Tractimus Prime watched Side Burn and Blox load ammunition onto the Space Battle Cruiser. He walked over to Prima Prime on the other side of the hangar. "I fear we're going to be too late."  
  
Prima Prime stared solemnly at their home planet. "You may be right. But we have to try," she said. "I suggest we attack the Council of Prime obelisk first. Galvatron will be feeling safe there. If we can take him down, his men may surrender."  
  
"True...true."  
  
"Hey everyone, wasssssuhhhhh?!!!!" Airzone screamed, popping up behind them like a jack in the box. "Ready to kick those Decpeticons back to the pit?!!! Yeee-hawwww!!!!"  
  
Prima Prime pointed to him over her shoulder. "Tractimus, did you have to bring him?"  
  
"Airzone has been with me for more stellar cycles then I can remember. You get used to him after awhile."  
  
Side Burn walked up beside them. "Well I like 'em! I wonder if he knows any hot red sport cars?"  
  
Mirage peeked out of the door of the ship. "Guys, quit the chatter. Those Decepticons only understand one word: action! And while we're talking here, they are killing our brethren on the planet. Load up and let's roll out!"  
  
Tractimus shrugged. "You heard him?"  
  
Prima Prime waved her arm, calling the other thirteen Autobots and Maximals onto the ship. They were headed to save their planet or die trying.  
  
------  
  
"Galvatron!" Jhiaxus called out in fear. "A ship full of Autobot soldiers just left one of the colonies. It's going to enter Cybertropolis airspace in only a few cycles."  
  
"I thought we had killed their armies already."  
  
"Well, yes," Jhiaxus said, "I crushed them with my hands. But I heard that some Primes are on board the ship as well."  
  
Galvatron playfully rubbed his orange plasma cannon. "You do realize that I ordered the execution of every Prime on the planet. And you told me you did so."  
  
Soundwave stared with hollow optics at Jhiaxus. He knew what was going to happen.  
  
Jhaixus began to quiver. "It wasn't my fault! I had reports coming in and I just told you."  
  
"But you were in charge," Galvatron said, his voice getting louder. "And that means it is your fault!"  
  
Jhiaxus covered his face with his arms. "No! Don't do it!"  
  
Galvatron put his plasma cannon down. "Alright then. I want you to go and prepare a little welcome for our heroic Autobots. Maybe the plan to intercept the Maximals will be bringing us larger fish."  
  
------  
  
X Brawn and his brother Sideburn sat near the window of the ship. While working on unjamming his gun, Sideburn asked, "You think we have a chance of doing this? You think anyone else has even come close? maybe we've made it the farthest. Galvatron might even be expecting us?" KZZZZT! Side Burn jolted his hands back from his gun as it sparked. "X Brawn, brother, can we stop talking? I'm trying to work here."  
  
X Brawn rolled his eyes. He turned to his other comrade. "Prowl, Karma, you guys picking anything up on the scanners?"  
  
"Quiet as a solar storm," Prowl said shaking his head. "Tractimus is going to have his work cut out for him dodging all that flak."  
  
Karma drooped her shoulders. "I'm just anxious to get this fight started. I haven't seen a war since we battled Unicron."  
  
"You'll get your chance," Quakestomp (third in command) said. "We all are itching to go."  
  
--------  
  
The shuttle flew over head, filling the skies with a roar. Pheonix tore the docking bay hatch open. "End of the line. Everyone off. Finally a chance to transform."  
  
Pheonix flew out and transformed to helicopter mode, flying down steadily.   
  
Airzone cheered, taking a freefall off the ship. "Aieeeeeeeeebaby! This is going to rock!"  
  
Side Burn smiled as he flew down on a hoverboard, much to the dismay of his brother X Brawn. "Look out Cybertropolis! Hide your red sports cars, cause I'll be looking for some lovin'!"  
  
Midnight Express, one of the Autobots, fired down several gas buoys to cushion their fall. Each of the 13 of them landed in a gas pod bubble, helping them to land unharmed on their feet. Midnight Express, Cruise, Airzone, Pheonix, Side Burn, X Brawn, Karma, Prowl, Mirage, Prima Prime, Tractimus Prime, Blox, Quakestomp, and Noble stood up from a crouch, guns in hand. Tractimus Prime waved his hand forward. "Split up through the streets. Aim for the Council. Enter quickly and shoot to kill."  
  
Mirage spit a shower of fire from his flamethrower. "No sweat. Just find me some Decepticons."  
  
"There's some A-material right there," Karma said, pointing to some Decepticons walking round the corner of the streets.  
  
Cruise smiled evilly. "Get 'em."  
  
The team of Maximals split into two groups, running with guns blazing.  
  
-------  
  
"Oh slag it," Grimlock cursed, smacking his head with his fist.   
  
"What?" Slag said, running over to him.  
  
"Not you. I got an incoming message on my comlink. It's the files from Vectorsigma. It keeps track of everyone alive on this planet and it records Liconvoy as dead. The one in the video is a fake!"  
  
------   
  
Noble and Prima Prime snuck quietly towards the entrance of the Council Chamber. Prima Prime pulled out her Katana blades. Silently, she leaped over to one of the guards and struck him down. Noble threw a spear, pinning the other sentry to the wall.  
  
------  
  
Mirage, Side Burn, and Blox ran together, trying to spot anything worth slagging. "Hold it," Mirage whispered. He motioned with his hand. The three peered around the street corner. There, snoozing peacefully, was Tripticon. "That guy is going to have to be taken out."  
  
Side Burn nodded. He transformed to car mode. "I'll get him to chase me and you guys slag him."  
  
"Deal," Blox said. "Just - SIDE BURN WAIT!!!!"  
  
Side Burn sped fast towards the sleeping giant. "Speed limit, what speed limit? Ha! Wake up, o Hunder!"  
  
Tripticon opened his eye and watched the car speed by. With a roar, he leaped to his feet, shaking the earth below. Blox tilted is head, watching the giant Godzilla like transformer chase after the sports car. "Mirage, what do you plan on doing to stop that thing?"  
  
Mirage frowned. "I could blow it up...if I had a thousand dynamites and some nitroglycerin. But I've just got a flamethrower and some cherry bombs, so..."  
  
"Good. I've got a better idea," Blox said, transforming and speeding off.  
  
Mirage transformed and chased after him. Blox turned on his comlink. "Side Burn, guide him around the block several times. Then pass by my position."  
  
"Will do. This dinosaur is slow compared to me," Side Burn's voice crackled back.  
  
Mirage put his flamethrower down. "What do you plan on doing?"  
  
Blox pointed to a building that still stood intact. "We're going to collapse that on the giant. Help me. We just have to plant one bomb on the east leg of the building. That should collapse it since the structure is already weak."  
  
"Well the building is half gone," Mirage said. "Your call. I say we just fire the monster till it dies."  
  
Blox smiled. "My idea. You keep a look out and signal me."  
  
------  
  
Karma and Prowl watched curiously at the loud arena filled with thousands of Decepticons. "What's going on over there?" Karma asked.  
  
Before Prowl could reply, Airzone popped up and blabbered, "Looks like a football game!"  
  
"Hush," Karma said angrily. She looked to Prowl. "Do we engage it?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Prowl said. "Better check in with the others."  
  
Midnight Express ran towards them from an alleyway. "Guess what? Prima just called. She got into the Council Chamber. She wants a lot of us to go there. Spread the word."  
  
"Fine," Prowl said. I better go ahead and meet up with her. "See you, Karma," he said giving her a small friendly kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back."  
  
------  
  
Side Burn laughed. "Told you he wasn't fast enough. Didn't see that building coming."  
  
Blox laughed, seeing Tripticon fully out of commission. "He's going to be offline for a long time."  
  
Mirage put his hand to his head. "I'm picking up a call from Prima, she wants us to meet up at the Chamber. Tractimus is on his way already."  
  
"Good," Side Burn said, still feeling very proud. "I'll see you there." He transformed and sped off into the streets.  
  
"Anything about all this give you an odd feeling?" Blox said to Mirage.  
  
Mirage shook his head. "Hey, I fight and follow orders. It's not my job to ponder over feelings."  
  
------  
  
Midnight Express blew the chain fence apart as he barreled through in train mode. With the newly paved road, Tractimus and the other Maximals soon reached the Chamber. They slithered through the rubble and chain fences like snakes. Checking back and forth for any sentries, Tractimus signaled the men to enter. They spotted a the rest of the team studying a door. "What's the problem?" Tractimus asked them.  
  
"Door is stuck."  
  
"Pheonix," X Brawn motioned quickly with a flick of his wrist.  
  
"I'm on it," Pheonix said as he ran up to the front. He opened up the door controls and after deftly performing some strategic cutting and cross-wiring, the door slithered open. Crouched and ready for anything, they aimed their guns inside. Their laser guided guns casted weird spots of red on the dark room. Odd. The room was completely black. Airzone shined a light inside.   
  
"Man, I've got a bad feeling about this place," Airzone said with a shudder.  
  
Midnight Express snapped his fingers. "Anybody see a light switch?"  
  
"No," Tractimus said. "Just get in and out. Everyone switch to nightvision. I don't want to alert the Decepticons."  
  
"Mirage," X Brawn called. "You, Airzone, Blox, and Cruise take a sharp lookout. Make sure no one goes in and out without you knowing. Do you get me?"   
  
"We get you, my friend," Mirage slid another coil of bullets into his M16.  
  
X Brawn, Karma, Pheonix, Noble, Airzone, Side Burn, Smokescreen, Quakestomp, Midnight Express, and Tractimus Prime silently maneuvered into the blackness. Noble slunk along the walls, running his hand on the marble tiles. He kicked the next door open, revealing another room in inky blackness. "Why do people even make places like these?" Airzone mumbled.  
  
Quakestomp put his finger to his lips. He pointed to the single source of light in the room. There, in the far end of the circular room was Lioconvoy, floating and shackled in energy beams.  
  
-------  
  
"Shut your vocal circuits," Dune said to Grimlock. "Tractimus will be able to see any trap coming from a mile away."  
  
"I don't know," Grimlock said, rubbing his chin gravely. "Did you see the attack coming?"  
  
Dune lowered his shoulders. "Slag. You mean they're walking into a trap?"  
  
-------  
  
"Something's not right here, bot. My sensors are freaked." Midnight Express said, trying to calm himself.  
  
Quakestomp and Tractimus Prime ran to Lioconvoy. "Just a moment, sir," Quakstomp said, turning off the energy beams.  
  
Tractimus caught Lioconvoy, as he almost collapsed from exhaustion. "He's still alive, thank Primus."  
  
Tractimus put Lioconvoy down softly on the floor. "His circuits still need to charge up again. Those energy binds drain them badly." He turned away from Lioconvoy for a moment. "Midnight, any sign of guards?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Weird," Quakestomp said, looking around the room with his night vision. "Everyone still on nightvision? I still am and can't see any Decepticons."  
  
"We all are," Karma said, feeling irritated. This was way to easy.  
  
--------  
  
"If they are walking into a trap," Grimlock said, "We have to send them a message."  
  
Swoop swung up onto the main console of the antenna system. "I'm on it."  
  
Dune paced the forest floor. "This is not good. This is sooooo not good."  
  
--------  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about all this," Mirage said.  
  
Tractimus' comlink crackled on. The Maximals, still unable to see anything, could only hear the sound of Grimlock's voice. "Tractimus," he said, "Get out of there now! Lioconvoy is a fake! Abort!! Do you copy???"  
  
"Grimlock?" Tractimus was all he could say back. His mech fluid had just run cold.  
  
Suddenly, Lioconovy leaped to his feet and pulled out two rifles, shooting Quakestomp and Tractimus Prime in the head. All the Maximals gasped, seeing the two squad leaders dead on the ground. Before they had any time to react, the lights in the room suddenly came on, blinding everyone!   
  
"You all are fools, Autobots. Blind, helpless, and utterly forgotten," the Lioconvoy said. His exostructure crumbled off, revealing Soundwave under it. "Galvatron was right about you."  
  
"Where's Lioconvoy?!" Prima Prime asked, her optics getting used to the light.   
  
"The REAL Lioconvoy is lying already being recycled for new weapons," Jhiaxus's voice called out from somewhere. Like vultures swooping on a dead animal, Decepticons ran into the room.   
  
"We're surrounded!" Prowl said.  
  
"No slag," Karma replied.  
  
Jhiaxus continued cackling. "Drop your weapons or else you die! Wait a minute, we'll kill you anyway. Oh well, I'll enjoy crushing your sparks in my hand."  
  
Blox looked over to Airzone. It seemed they had been beaten.  
  
"Die Decepticons!" Side Burn screamed, firing his gun wildly.  
  
At that, hell broke loose. The Autobots fired upon the Decepticons while the Decepticons fired back.   
  
--------  
  
Grimlock held back tears as the sound of the screams of their comrades crackled over the comlink. "We were too late."  
  
Slag smashed a tree down in anger. "We're going to die," Grimlock began saying to himself softly.   
  
"We're not," Lightray said.  
  
Grimlock laughed deliriously.  
  
Swoop dropped down and slapped Grimlock in the face. "Listen, I know you're not ready to take the responsibility of all of our lives, but deal with it. Like it or not, we're the only hope left!"  
  
Iceheart added, "And listen, we all trust you. You can get us through this. Do you want all those that have died to die in vain?"  
  
Grimlock took a deep breath. "Fine. I can't promise you anything."  
  
Lightray watched Grimlock walk off into the forest to be alone. "We all have our weak moments," he said to everyone.  
  
--------  
  
Soundwave, slightly scarred up, entered the throne room. "Galvatron. The Autobot threat is finished. Jhiaxus is dead, like you ordered."  
  
"Did the other Decepticons believe it was a stray shot?"  
  
"Yes," Soundwave said.  
  
"Good. That was one ally I didn't want to have. He almost killed us all once, and I wanted to make sure he didn't get that chance again. Tell Astrotrain to clean up the mess."  
  
A screen lowered down to them. Astrotrain appeared on it. "I will clean it up, Galvatron. But don't you think it'd be wise to have the other Decepticons do it? After all I am a general."  
  
"Silence. You dare to question me again and you'll die just like Jhiaxus. It can be arranged."  
  
Astrotrain completely changed his attitude. "A thousand apologize. I would be glad to do your orders, o wise one."  
  
The screen shut off.  
  
--------  
  
"That's the last time I bother with Galvatron," Astrotrain said to Tantrum. "I can't believe how much I have to suck up to him."  
  
"You won't have to do it long, though," Tantrum said, "I hear he'll put his top generals in charge of the colonies."  
  
"Ha! Likely story. Galvatron only desires power, power which he's unwilling to share. I've been in situations like this before. Why do you think Starscream, Thundercracker, and I tried to defect and rule that small planet with blue humanoids? If it wasn't for Cosmos, I bet I'd still be there ruling like a god."  
  
Razorclaw interrupted them. "I do respect your criticism about our leader, but the I just saw Cyclnous heading this way. Soundwave and Rumble are not far behind him."  
  
Tantrum slammed the wall hard. "What are we getting ourselves into?"  
  
-------  
  
"But how will we overthrow him?" Quickstrike asked Megatron in his quarters.  
  
"It won't be hard to, yessss."  
  
"And why is dat, boss?"  
  
"Because Galvatron's insanity and power hungry spark blinds him from his soldiers. There is a crack in the Decepticon alliance. Look carefully."  
  
Rampage nodded. "Indeed."  
  
"We just have to wait for enough soldiers to die. When the Decepticon soldiers see that their great 'leader' is nothing more then a fool who doesn't care about them, they just may switch sides."  
  
Rampage tapped his side. "Incoming message."  
  
Megatron picked up the call, lowering down another monitor. "What is it?"  
  
"Jestorm here. It appears that things are shaking up a lot quicker then we thought. The red sucko commander is ordering a full scale assault on the Maximals in the forest. Orders of the oh so dumber then advertised leader Galvatron. Ha-ha-ha. Unlike anything you'd think. I heard Astrotrain and that Decepticon Pred Razorclaw talking of how very unhappy they are with the way things are going."  
  
"I heard that," Quickstrike said from the other monitor. "And I agree. Things are falling apart quick here at hero HQ. How many more converts do we need?"  
  
"I'll tell you when we have enough," Megatron said. "As long as Galvatron has control of the Swarm, we're useless. His troops still outnumber us a hundred to one. Starscream is our only hope. As much as I despise the traitor, we must factor him into our overall agenda. He just may be able to get the Swarm to switch sides."  
  
"Starscream's pretty loyal."  
  
"How loyal is what we have to find out, yessss."  
  
Jetstorm's eyes glowed an evil red. He understood. "I'll convince him...with extreme prejudice."  
  
The screen shut off. Rampage snarled, "You do realize that you are leading us to destruction. Galvatron has Devestator, Predaking, Menasaur, and still Tripticon on his side. No way we can defeat them."  
  
"Patience, dear Rampage. Patience. Galvatron's reign will come to an end, one soldier at a time."  
  
------  
  
Long Haul carried a heavy gun over his shoulder as he and the Constructicons headed for the forest. "Can you believe that us, the best commando unit of the Decepticons, are being sent to aid the Combaticons guard energon?"  
  
Mixmaster walked up beside him. "You know the real reason why we're being sent there. It's cause Galvatron does not trust them."  
  
Scrapper nodded, cuddling his rifle. "Galvatron doesn't trust Starscream and all that implies. We on the other hand have been well trusted, ever since we betrayed Omega Supreme."  
  
"The big lug," Long Haul laughed. "these forests are nothing like what Cybertron was back then."  
  
Scavenger let out a whistle. "The alien creatures are a nice touch, though. Good hunting opportunities."  
  
"You know what I'd like to hunt?" Scrapper said as he rubbed his shoulder. A deep scar from their encounter with Osiris Prime still hurt. "Boy would I like to have tortured that Maximal a bit more," he croaked.  
  
Hook laughed. "You and all of us. We all felt the blunt of that spear and his ninja style weapons. Besides, we did get him."  
  
"Yeah, but his weapon is still torturing me," Scrapper said, pointing to his shoulder. "This is just slag suckin'."  
  
------  
  
Motormaster, leader of the Stunticons, headed for the city of New Iacon. He was in tractor trailer mode, followed by his fellow bots Breakdown (Lamborghini Countach), Dead End (Porshe), Drag Strip (Formula-One race car), and Wildrider (Ferrari), and was tearing down the abandoned highway. It was true that the reports of victory at Iacon was premature. Too many stragglers and resistance was holding the Decepticon forces from taking the city completely.   
  
His lights shined on the lonely road as they continued their trek. Why had Galvatron sent them? Doesn't he think the Constructicons could do the job? He already knew the answer: The Stunticons alternate modes were race cars, which moved a lot faster then the construction vehicles that the Constructicons were.   
  
------  
  
Slag walked into the forest alone. He needed to think. The forest secluded him as he transformed to his Triceratops mode. Things just weren't adding up. What was going on? And why did Grimlock insist on reaching that secret Pred base in the middle of the forest? What's there? It's like he had an appointment. Shaking his head, Slag lay his massive body on the soft grass. Why him? What did he do to be put in this situation?   
  
------  
  
Grimlock leaned back silently, looking up at the tree line. "You ever wonder about the Chamber of Primus?"  
  
"I've heard stories about it," Lightray said. "I know about the Ark of Primus, but not the Chamber. I thought it was just a myth."  
  
Grimlock looked towards Swoop for approval. Swoop lifted his shoulders, shrugging.  
  
"What?" Lightray asked.  
  
Wingspan swooped down from above. "No sign of any Decepticons. What's going on?"  
  
Grimlock stood up and with all seriousness said, "The Chamber of Primus exists. It's been a well kept secret of the Maximal intelligence. It was always thought that if Unicron came back, we would go to the Chamber and awake Primus."  
  
"So where is the Chamber?"  
  
"It is the core of Cybertron, hidden somewhere that is only accessible by a few passageways. Everything else leads to the green goo."  
  
Wingspan bit his lip. "So why don't we just go there?"  
  
"I don't have the map," Grimlock said.  
  
"You what?"  
  
Grimlock smiled. "We didn't want to keep the map with us, in fear that Predacons may steal it or some Unicron worshipers may destroy Primus."  
  
"What happens if Primus is destroyed or killed, anyway?" Lightray asked.  
  
"In theory, Cybertron will collapse," Swoop said. "But that's in theory."  
  
"But where is the map?" Wingspan asked curiously.  
  
"Uh," Grimlock said, looking away, "The Watchtower."  
  
"You hid it in Predacon HQ?" Iceheart said angrily. "Excuse me for saying this, but that's stupid!"  
  
"Really?" Grimlock said. "I gave it to Gigatron. The two of us have a little understanding."  
  
"Now right there, you just contradicted yourself," Lightray said. "You told me you were afraid the Predacons would steal it, yet you gave it to their leader?"  
  
"Predacon radicals, actually," Swoop interjected. "We don't mean Predacons, just the freaks that use the faction as an excuse to do crimes. Don't you remember the timewe almost declared the 3rd great war? It was cause of those radicals."  
  
"Fine," Lightray said. "But the watchtower is gone. How do you plan to get it?"  
  
Grimlock leaned back against a tree. "I'm waiting for the mailman to deliver."  
  
"Where are you supposed to meet him?"  
  
"Here, or if not, at the fortress."  
  
"That explains a lot," Lightray said.  
  
Wingspan shook his head. "Still doesn't save us out of trouble. I'm going to make a few more rounds."  
  
Grimlock watched the team split up in confusion.  
  
-------  
  
Motormaster transformed, leaping into the air and landing on the edge of the highway road. It stopped at the edge of a cliff that looked over the burning ashes of New Iacon. "Breakdown, what do you make of it?"  
  
"Odd," Breakdown said. "Something is wrong. No Decepticons are moving in the skies."  
  
Wildrider peered closer. "Maybe they're taking an energon re-charge...like we should be doing."  
  
Motormaster pointed to a section of the city wall that still stood. "There's movement there. The Maximal resistance must be residing there."  
  
Deadend and Dragstrip transformed back to car mode and sped off for the wall. Motormaster stood up. "We'll make short work of them."  
  
The pack of five Stunticons headed for the wall, where new victims awaited.  
  
-------  
  
Dune and Daggerjaw trudged through the forest by themselves, scouting the area. Both of them were in alternate mode. Dune was a Panzer tank and Daggerjaw was a saber-toothed transmetal tiger.   
  
Dune frowned. "You hear that?"  
  
He flipped open a screen from his wrist. "It's a map being sent in. Weird. My computer identifies it as coming from Cybertropolis."  
  
"What is it of?"  
  
"The forest, and it displays a large amount of energon only a quad from here. Whoever sent it wants to lead us to it. Can you say traitor of the Decepticon allegiance?"  
  
"Nope," Daggerjaw said. "But I can feel the hum and rush of energon." He pulled his gun from its holster.   
  
"Look ahead," Dune whispered, running to where the map indicated the energon to be.  
  
Daggerjaw crawled to the edge of the hill. "Halloa!" he said softly. "What's this my optics sees no more then 14 clicks from here? Halloa-halloa! It be the legends themselves: The Constructions!"  
  
"Your optics aren't as sharp as your teeth. The Combaticons are with them as well. What to do?"  
  
"Engage the enemy in a valiant battle sounds stupid, not brave. There's a fine line between courage and idiocy, my friend," Daggerjaw said in a cheap English accent. "Sorry, I get high in times of war and enjoy making impressions."  
  
Dune nudged him. "Shut up, will you."  
  
Dune's eyes hungrily longed for the supplies the Decepticons guarded. "Let's try to take some of their supplies."  
  
"Not a good idea, my friend. Do you see the trees?"  
  
"What do you take me for? A fool? Of course I see the trees."  
  
"Each tree is filled with energon, a lot of energon. If we can blow some of them up, we might have a chance at throwing them into a mess."  
  
"I see. Prepare yourself," Dune aimed his cannon for the tree.  
  
-------  
  
The Constructicon Hook, in Crane mode, picked up another log out of the way. "Galvatron says there's an entrance to the core from here."  
  
Bonecrusher, hauling a load of dirt, replied, "All this work for 8 lousy Autobots. I don't see purpose, or reason in doing such things."  
  
"Silence," Onslaught ordered. "This place gives me the creeps."  
  
"Do tell," Swindle agreed. He kept his gun safely cocked by his side.  
  
Mixmaster began digging a hole in the ground with a hand drill while Scrapper dug in vehicle mode.   
  
"Cybertron HAS changed," Vortex mumbled, taking in the site of the huge forest. "When I was still a criminal here, this place was all cold steel. Now, it's just techno-organic gunk."  
  
Longhaul shot at a pig-like creature coming near the clearing. "Organics," he said in disgust. "This place is a zoo."  
  
"It IS a zoo," Swindle said, still guarding the energon supply. "Now you Constructicons get back to work."  
  
"You wouldn't know the meaning..." Longhaul snorted back.  
  
"Hey!" Brawl, a fellow Combaticon, shouted at the Constructicon leader. "Stick to your job and shut your mouth. Or else, I'm, uh, gonna have to shoot tya'. WE'RE in-charge of this mission. Deal with it!"  
  
Hook threw down the tree trunk in anger. Transforming, he pulled his rifle from his waist. "Alright you self-serving, lazy, spawns of Starscream, enough with the banter. Or I'll put a hole through your vital circuits!"  
  
Blast Off shoved Bonecrusher to the ground. "Oh yeah? Combaticons, unite!!!!"  
  
The Combaticons all merged together to form the giant robot: Bruticus. "Now," he said in a deep manly voice, "You all get back to work or else!!!"  
  
Hook raised an eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding us, Bruticus. I mean, the Autobots weren't even afraid of you. You know that we're a ghost story they tell their kids before bedtime. I bet even to this day, there are little Autobot kids with nightmares of Devestator tearing their room apart."  
  
"Cute," Bruticus squaked.  
  
"I don't have time for this," Mixmaster said, still digging. "Galvatron's giving us Cybertropolis, while you guys get duty cleaning up the colonies."  
  
"Grrrrrr!" Bruticus roared.  
  
Still aiming his gun, Longhaul yelled, "Enough with that 'grrrr' stuff -"  
  
He paused. What was that whistling sound?"  
  
Bruticus' eyes widened, seeing a missile flying straight at him! "Ha! Missed!" he yelled back over the hilltop. He had dodged the missile successfully.  
  
The tree behind him glowed brightly as a tingling sound echoed from it. "Wha?" Bruticus said as he looked at the enormous tree.  
  
The forest clearing instantly was filled with blazing fire! The energon filled sequoia had exploded! The Constructicons fanned out to avoid Bruticus' falling body.  
  
"Autobots!" Longhaul growled through clenched teeth. "No way you're escaping."  
  
A metal tiger leaped out of the jungle and charged for the energon crystals.  
  
Bonecrusher smacked it to the ground. He aimed his gun at the animal. "Die you sickening Autobot!"  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Dune yelled, leaping on him.   
  
Bonecrusher wrestled with him, rolling in the mud.  
  
Daggerjaw quickly grabbed the energon cubes and loaded it into a battery pack slung on his back. "Let's get out of here!"  
  
Dune spun around and ran.  
  
Like bees, several bullets flew after them, stinging their backs.  
  
Scrapper yelled in frustration to the forest. Mixmaster put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get them later. We mustn't break the team up now. Not in this condition."  
  
Hook ran to check Bruticus. "He's okay."  
  
"Not like we'll be when Galvatron finds out we lost the energon."  
  
"But we found the Autobots. They can't be far off."  
  
-------  
  
Motormaster roared in at the wall that rose miles high. He could see the silhouettes of transformers in his headlights. He sped fast, bumping one of them hard.   
  
Wildrider transformed, grabbing his gun and firing everywhere. "Die Autobots!"  
  
Breakdown and Deadend did the same. The fired furiously, killing the shadow like bots running.  
  
Motormaster ordered Dragstrip over the comlink to give chase to a car speeding off in retreat.   
  
The two road warriors roared their engines in pursuit. The distance in between the car and them was closing fast. Motormaster spun right behind the car and smashed it with his bumper. The car jolted forward violently.   
  
Dragstrip swerved right, dodging metal shards from the car's bumper. He sped fast, coming alongside the car. Smiling, he kept his spot, pinning the car down at the corner of the highway cliff road.  
  
The end of the road was coming up, and the car had nowhere to go. It swerved, hitting Dragstrip hard. With an angry roar of the engine, Dragstrip shoved him back, causing the car to fly over the edge of the road.  
  
Motormaster transformed and fired a missile at the falling car with his shoulder cannon.   
  
The car erupted into a violent explosion, lighting up the dark city outskirts. "Job well done."  
  
"Sir..." Breakdown's voice crackled over the comlink. "We have a problem."  
  
"What's that?" Motormaster asked, still feeling very superior from the recent kill.   
  
"The bots we just mutilated...well...see, we shined our headlights on them and I just found Decepticon insignias on them."  
  
Motormaster and Dragstrip's engine's ran with cold oil. "Say what?!"  
  
"Decepticons! All of them!"  
  
Wildrider's voice crackled also full of fear. "I got a disturbing call from Cybertropolis. Soundwave is furious. He claims Galvatron didn't order us to come out here. The city was already taken and all Autobots wiped out."  
  
"Galvatron DID send us here. I got the call myself," Motormaster said in a shaky voice.  
  
"He didn't," Wildrider's voice insisted over the comlink. "Then who sent us?"  
  
Motormaster shot a missile into the darkness in frustration. "Something weird is going on. And when I get my hands on the dirt scum that called us out here, half way across the planet, for a mission to kill our own kind, I'm going to personally rip his circuits from his spark."  
  
The highway road resumed its silence as the two Decepticons rolled out to the city, leaving it back in darkness.  
  
-------  
  
"You what?" Galvatron roared at the screen.  
  
On the other line, Scavenger shook with fear. "We, uh, lost the energon."  
  
"You did, did you?" Galvatron said, a deep growl already working it's way out of his throat.  
  
"And Bruticus, er, the Combaticons are suffering damage."  
  
"You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?"  
  
"No, sir," Scavenger mumbled. "We also, uh, found the Autobots."  
  
"Finally," Galvatron said with a smile, "your mission wasn't a total loss. You want reinforcements to help you bring them back here?"  
  
"Uh, we sort of, lost them."  
  
"Keep searching for them then, but if you don't find them within 24 megacycles, you'll be reduced to the slag that you came from," Galvatron said very seriously. "Don't disappoint me again."  
  
"But, Sir," Scavenger said before he was cut off by Galvatron.  
  
"Imbeciles. Why do I put up with them?"  
  
Soundwave entered the room. "Galvatron, there seems to be some resistance in the outskirts of one of the cities."  
  
"Deal with it, Soundwave. I've got bigger things to worry about. Send Starscream and Cyclonus' units up there. As for you, I have a mission. I know you won't fail me."  
  
"Motormaster and his Stunticons just reported that they annihilated some fellow soldiers outside New Iacon. It appears there was a mix up in commands and they went to the wrong city. They should have been heading for Enerouge, the city in north of there where the Autobot resistance is."  
  
"Bah. Bring those infidels here. I could use them now that the Combaticons are out of commission."  
  
"What do you wish, Galvatron?"  
  
"The forest."  
  
"You desire that the Autobots are eradicated?"  
  
"Yes, Soundwave. No loose ends."  
  
Chapter 13: The Gears Are Set In Motion  
I stared from within my cage. I was locked up somewhere. They found me on Iacon and now, now they have me here in Cybertropolis.  
  
Scourge, one of the spawns of Unicron, came and forced me out. I hear screams and applause now as I'm being led through the rubble and destruction. We seem to be heading to an arena built from shattered buildings and...empty shells. Shattered shells! Shattered dreams...It was hard to believe that this wasteland used to be a city flourishing with life no more then 40 megacycles ago.  
  
We enter the arena. Hundreds, no, thousands of Decepticons are in the stands, looking down at me, screaming and cheering. Have they gone mad? I look in the center of the dirt floor arena. It's an orange giant! My datatracks don't recall the name of the Decepticon. But he's huge. An orange gestalt! And I was being led to the center of the arena, shackled! Scourge left my side and sealed the entrance so that I was locked in with this monster. A drum began beating loudly to a very tribal primal beat. What a perfect sound to go with these bots primal instinct for blood, for dripping energon gone cold from lack of spark.   
  
My optics could barely take in the thousands of Decepticons surrounding me on all sides in the stands. Why the blood thirst? Wasn't there enough already?  
  
The orange giant stomped towards me. I could feel the ground shake violently with each of his steps. I had to fight for my life! And yet I was helpless, shackled. And he was coming! I shook violently in fright. He was close. Really close.  
  
The crowd chanted the name of the monster: Predaking!  
  
I tried to run, but the energon had stopped flowing to my legs. I couldn't move. I just stared at the giant, at my fate. This is how it ends, isn't it?  
  
He lifted up his massive sword, 80 feet in length. This battle of David and Goliath had a twist of fate that rewrote history...  
  
-------  
  
Megatron stared over the slaughter house. "These warriors don't demand territory, they want war. There's no way to run a planet filled with these blood thirsty infidels."  
  
Quickstrike shook his head. "Meggy, I found something interestin'. That wrastlin' dog in the arena is a Predacon."  
  
"Yessssss. They are the first Predacons, the ones that we all spawned from. We may have a chance at turning the tide. The Predacons Rampage, Razorclaw, Headstrong, Tantrum, and Divebomb give us the best chance of a fight if they faction. Jetstorm already reported that Tantrum and Astrotrain are fed up with Galvatron. If Tantrum is with us, then the rest of the Predaking Predacons will easily shift sides."  
  
"I'm not sure if it's such a good idea, boss."  
  
"These bots are bored of sitting still. They want a war; they want an enemy. I'll give them what they want. Yesssss."  
  
-------  
  
Hook tore a metal wad off of some circuits on the communication console. "There's the little devil."  
  
Bonecrusher came for a closer look. "So we found it. A traitor is in our midst."  
  
"Really? Sending false messages and commands from Galvatron just sounds like annoyance then a real threat. Maybe it's those triple changers. I hear that they've got some screws loose," Mixmaster said, sitting on a console table.  
  
"No," Hook said, crushing the receiver in his hands. "It's a traitor. No Autobot could plant this here."  
  
Mixmaster put his finger to his ear. "I'm picking up an order from Soundwave himself. He wants us to go to the forest and find those pesky Autobots."  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" Hook said in frustration. "The other Constructicons are still in the R chambers."  
  
Bonecrusher cocked his rifle. "I doubt it's a false alarm. Get the men from the R chamber's and bring them out here. We've got some slaggin to do."  
  
Hook loaded a new energon cartridge into his gun. "Like shooting Gundam's without pilots."  
  
---------  
  
Slag gripped the gun in his hands. He knew there was no escape. Closing his optics, he aimed the laser at his head.  
  
A rustle of bushes sounded behind him. Reflexively, he spun the gun from his head and fired.   
  
"Ahhh!" a voice yelled from in front of him.  
  
Slag raised and eyebrow. Energon seemed to bleed from the air in front of him. For some reason, he just felt filled with anger. All this anguish, all this pain...yahhhhhh!!!!! His fist connected with a clang.  
  
The grass field in front of him shook as an invisible body slammed on it. With his massive hand, Slag reached down, grabbed the chest plate of whatever it was and lifted it high in the air. He couldn't see anything, but he felt the transformer in his hands. "Who are you? What are you? Which side are you on?"  
  
"Officer Slag, don't shoot me."  
  
"And why shouldn't I? Cause...Wha? You know my name?" Hurling the transformer into a tree, Slag let out a roar. "Now I'm really going to frag you up. Who are you? A Predacon renagade?"  
  
"I would hardly call myself that, though I do hang out with Predacon scum." Suddenly a face, then a neck, then a body, took form in Slag's hands. Soon, a fully visible green armored Maximal stood in front of him. "Allow me to introduce myself. You will only refer to me as Dinobot X and I need to talk to Grimlock. I have something that might interest him."  
  
He revealed a disk in his left wrist. "But only when you bring me to him."  
  
-------  
  
Grimlock threw the maps and discs on the hard soil. I stood behind him, deeply worried. Everything seemed to be going right. Progress was being made. Then Dune and Daggerjaw came back with the horrifying news that we had been detected. On an energon run, the two stumbled upon a platoon of Decepticon soldiers. A small struggle broke out. Then they took flight, running back to us. To top it all off, Slag was missing. Wingspan was several clicks behind, scanning the trees and forest floor for our missing dinobot Slag.  
  
Swoop stood nearby, his laser staff gripped tightly in his hands. He too could witness what I had. It was obvious to all of us. Grimlock was at a loss. The maps lying askew indicated it. We were also lost in this jungle. The trees glowed dimly all around, defying us and denying us escape.   
  
Grimlock knelt down on the ground and cursed the Predacon engineers who built the fortress we were trying to find. Why had they hidden it so deep in the forest? Why?!!! Grimlock screamed out in frustration. Swoop dropped down beside him, asking him what we were to do.  
  
Grimlock shook his head, telling him that he was about to ask the same question. We don't have a leader, he said. We were all a mix of comely citizens thrown into a grave mess. Havoc had been wreaked all around us: in the cities, the armies, and the citizens. Grimlock didn't know what to do. He did not. He trudged to the corner of the clearing and crouched in silence. In a soft whisper like the wind, he gave the command for us to decide what to do. It was our lives as well, he said. We mustn't be forced to follow him.   
  
Dune, Daggerjaw, and I stared dumbfounded. Our leader had just fallen. The warrior, the soldier, the Maximal we looked up to had just admitted his mistake. He was not a general or a sergeant. He was an intelligence specialist, the leader of his division. Grimlock could find a way for us to hide and stay underground forever, but regaining Cybertron was beyond him. It was beyond all of us.   
  
Grimlock ran his fingers through the soil. He told us that he had forgotten that the fortress was past a series of cliffs and mountains. The fastest way would be by river, but none of us had a boat. None of us even had an alternate mode that could be of use in water.   
  
Swoop leaned next to Grimlock, asking what he'd do. Grimlock sighed heavily. His plan would be to make it to the river, travel along side it until the point where it enters a cave. That's where we'd have to swim until we reached the fortress inside. But with all the Decepticons on our tail, we might not make it to the river in time. Those of us that couldn't fly would have to climb down the rough moss covered cliff face. With no ropes or cables, that job would be impossible.   
  
"Could we try jumping straight down? A little damage is better then being offline," Iceheart asked.  
  
Grimlock told him no. The drop would damage even the strongest exo-structure. I offered my opinion. For once, everyone turned to me and gave me full attention. My plan was to make it as close to the cliffs as possible. Then to set up an array of booby traps that would buy us the time to make it down the mountain to the river. Swoop nodded in agreement. Soon everyone voted to go with my idea.  
  
-------  
  
Chapter 14: The Other Battles Rage On  
Several megaquads from Cybertropolis, Starscream looked through a pair of binoculars. "I see the Maximal threat up ahead. They have set up quite a laughable defense against our troops. These Maximal resistance teams from Iacon are going to be bugs under our feet."  
  
Cyclonus stepped up beside him. "I'd strongly suggest we attack on the right and left flanks. Then close in on the middle to encircle them. A good air support wouldn't hurt."  
  
Starscream nodded. "Yesssss," he hissed, "that does sound tempting. But I'm in-charge here and I say we drive hard in the center and scatter them. A good surprise attack from the sides later would decimate them completely."  
  
Cyclonus rolled his optics.  
  
"Commander Starscream!" a Decepticon in the ranks called out. "The Maximals are beginning their charge. They'll be in range in a cycle."  
  
Starscream pointed to the row of cannons. "Begin firing!"  
  
"They're still too far," the Decepticon yelled back.  
  
"I said FIRE!!!"  
  
The cannons burst into a rhythmic beat as they hurled balls of fire ate the on rushing troops.   
  
"They're still coming," the Decepticon yelled back. "They appear to want to die."  
  
"Foolish Autobots. There's no escape."  
Starscream waved his hands. "Come on, fellow wind riders, let's take to the skies and vanquish these worms!"  
  
Starscream transformed to jet mode and took off, being followed by Cyclonus and his armada and hundreds of other jets. They seemed to blanket the sky as the y flew overhead, dropping wave after wave of missiles. Carpet bombing to the extreme this was. Soon the whole forest and area was ignited into a flaming wall. The Maximals below were eaten up in the flames.  
  
"On to Iacon!" Starscream ordered.  
  
-------  
  
A bridge connecting the buildings of Iacon, filled with civilians, shook with a deep rumble. A sound could be heard getting louder, getting closer. The Maximals and Predacons looked back, quite worried. What was that?  
  
A Maximal stared up to the sky and just cursed, "Oh slag!"  
  
A whistle filled the sky, erupting the bridge into chaos. Thousands of missiles exploded around them, knocking them forward hundreds of feet. Explosions nipped at the heels of those who fled. The street cracked, buildings shook, and the earth opened up its mouth. Then like the arachnids of Klendathu, tanks infested the streets, firing at everyone. The tanks fired round after round! The noise of the blast was deafening, and it didn't stop. Sometimes they hit right behind them others on the side or in front, but mostly dead center of the groups of civilians.   
  
In a frantic, the civilians ran far apart from each other. Smaller targets might just be harder to hit, but they were wrong! Then the fire from the tanks stopped, as an unmistakable sound took its place: the hum of jets!  
  
The first wave came at them from above dropping bombs like rain! The next wave came in fast, firing their machine guns. The Maximals dove to the ground as the jets continually fly over them, missing them by just feet. Then the tanks started firing again. Once more, the Maximals and Predacons run.  
  
The jets above them are joined by more and more jets, all dropping bombs. As the group ran around a corner, they see a bridge up a head. They think that maybe, just maybe, the bridge would be able to withstand the fire power for just a moment. But before they could even reach it, it falls! Then and only then does it don on them that had been tricked, that they were now boxed in!   
  
All the fire stopped. The jets flew patterns overhead while the tanks got closer and closer...  
  
-------  
  
The planes continued flying, passing over the city of Iacon. Missiles fell, shattering the defenses. Thousands of Decepticon troops poured into the city, firing at everything and having no mercy for anyone. The citizens stared up in horror as the sky was consumed in the blackness of the Decepticon squadron.  
  
Starscream crashed through the glass dome of the city capitol building. He transformed and pulled out to arm mounted laser pistols. "Knock-knock!" He released a bullet ever other second, leaving trails of smoke leading to the victim. Starscream smiled, realizing how much fun he was having. He didn't get to shoot anyone since the Beast Wars, and that was millennia ago.   
  
His back tightened. Something hit hi. Starscream spun around and shot the office worker. He walked over to the downed Maximal. "Be happy you're going to the matrix. That's a luxury most of us don't have..."  
  
Starscream paused, feeling his spark burn with an intense emotion. Odd. He never felt that way before. Starscream actually felt jealousy towards the dying Maximal. Unlike his bedfellows, Starscream's spark was immortal, never having to taste death. On the flip side, it prevented him from ever reaching his final resting place. If he got blown up here, his spark would wonder around for stellar cycles, It was a terrible way of life. A prison that he couldn't escape.   
  
Cyclonus walked up beside him. "You're wounded."  
  
Starscream shook his head. "It's only exo-structure. I pray that I don't get blown up. It'll be the end of me and my sanity if I have to float through space again."  
  
"If it ever comes to that," Cyclonous said, handing him a glowing energon spike crystal. "It hasn't been proven, but this through your spark may end it all."  
  
"Or it may just damage me beyond belief," Starscream said, putting it inside his chest compartment. "Energon through a spark, won't that cause a chemical imbalance in the nanyte and electron structure?"  
  
"It'll be cataclysmic," Cyclonus said, staring at the empty halls. "Like an atomic bomb."  
  
"Galvatron has better have us settle down soon. This endless waltz of war is something I'm not too hot about."  
  
-------  
  
Else where, in a hidden room of Cybertropolis, a group of Decepticons talked.  
  
"So what you're saying, Megatron, is that you want us to betray our great leader?" Astrotrain asked Megatron. The two of them were in a small viewing box of the arena with the gladiators.  
  
"Not really, no. I only ask that you help us to prevent Galvatron from continuing his insane plan of Cybertron's destruction."  
  
"Galvatron has a plan that is bound to be for the good of all the Decepticons," Astrotrain defended. "Yet, you do drive a hard theory. With no evidence that Galvatron's planning to disband us all to the colonies, I can't make a decision."  
  
"I'll have the evidence soon. The Maximals in the forest happen to have a disc, a disc that I am aware holds the information that Galvatron desires. Yesssss."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Astrotrain asked. Dirge listened intently by the window.   
  
"You don't ask for the blueprints of a bank if you don't intend to use it for selfish purposes."  
  
Astrotrain shifted in his seat, growing irrtated. "You ask for the blueprints of a bank to take control of it."  
  
"No, my dear Astrotrain. You don't steal the blueprints of a bank to control it, you steal them so that you can blow it up."  
  
The only sound in the room was the echo of the screams from the arena. "Look outside," Megatron said, getting up from his chair, "You see thousands of Decepticons. What does Galvatron plan to do with them? You think he's going to build a NEW city for all of you? Like I said, he had the blueprints of the city, and blew it up."  
  
"The disc holds blueprints for what exactly?" Dirge said, finally speaking up.  
  
"I believe it's for Cybertron. We must search through Galvatron's files and find out what his plans are. Or else we may find ourselves back in the pit where we came from."  
  
Astrotrain nodded slowly. "We have only one problem. Galvatron has ordered your troops to join the hunt for the Autobots."  
  
Megatron gritted his teeth. "So be it. They will fight to the death."  
  
"He also ordered Starscream and Scourge, who just finished taking Iacon, to join the hunt. Galvatron's running us ragged."  
  
"Yessssss...his men may develop a hate for him sooner then he thinks. Open your eyes, Astrotrain. Galvatron's kingdom is falling."  
  
-------  
  
Slag trudged through the forest with the dark warrior. "Dinobot X, how'd you get this whole cloaking device?"  
  
"I got it from a fellow warrior by the name of Nightwolf," Dinobot X said. "I doubt you can recall him. He was one of those that prevented Destron from altering the entire state of Cybertron to organics."  
  
Slag shrugged. "What's this info you have to give Grimlock?"  
  
"I already stated that it is classified information. It is for Grimlock and Grimlock alone," DinobotX said.  
  
They paused. "What's that?"  
  
The two ran to a high ridge. They peered down to a dried up riverbed below. A group of Decepticons were moving in attack formation. "Slag. Who are they?" Slag asked.  
  
Dinobot X scanned the group with his sensors. "I pick up Blitzwing, the triple changer, the Constructicons, Rampage the Predacon, Quickstrike, Jetstorm, Starscream, Dirge, and the Insecticons Kickback and Shrapnel."  
  
"I see them all right, but where are the scouts and flanking positions?"  
  
Dinobot X shoved him to the ground. "Uh, hide."  
  
Dinobot X vanished. Slag quickly leaped up a tree. Below them, the Sweeps led by Scourge just finished clearing through some dense vines. Farther out, Slag spotted Rumble, Frenzy, Ratbat, Laserbeak, Ravage, and Buzzsaw. He held his breath till the large Decepticon group passed them.  
  
He lowered himself silently from the tree. "X? You still here?"  
  
Dinobot X took form beside him. "Right here. Please do not tell me that the Decepticons are heading in the direction of the Maximal camp."  
  
"They are," Slag said. "Fortunately for us, they are taking the long route. Get on my back."  
  
Slag transformed to Triceratops mode. "We'll move quicker. Let's go."  
  
The pair charged off into the forest, trying to reach the Maximals before the Decepticons did.  
  
-------  
  
We quickly packed camp, even without Slag, and headed for the cliff a few quads away. I shuddered, thinking of Slag's safety. Was he dead? Had he been captured? It had been quite sometime since we last saw him. I, amazingly, was the only one worried about him. Grimlock and Swoop assured me that Slag was an expert in reconnaissance, whatever that meant.   
  
Grimlock led the group swiftly through the various jungle vines and trees. I had no idea why we were moving so fast, but it had to be based on gut feeling cause my sensors picked up nothing.   
  
Wingspan flew overhead, dodging tree monkeys. Dune and Daggerjaw rolled on flanking positions. Iceheart and I took the back. Swoop was farther behind us, making sure everything was okay.  
  
So this is how we traveled for a megacycle. Suddenly Grimlock raised his hand for us to stop. With a wave of the hand, we all dropped to the ground and hid from the main path. Swoop ran up towards Grimlock. Grimlock pointed to something up ahead.   
  
A figure was barely visible ahead, staring out over the cliff. Swoop raised his pistol. "Thunder!"  
  
He waited for a response from the figure. The silhouette turned its face to look at us. Swoop walked closer. "Thunder or we WILL fire on you!"  
  
"Lightning," the figure finally said back.  
  
Swoop lowered his gun. He hurriedly ran to the figure. I followed from behind, seeing what the matter was all about. It was a Predacon (what was left of him)! How I knew he was a Predacon, I don't know. His body was fried, singed, and missing exostructure! His face was half gone, only leaving a charred cybernetic skull exposed.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Swoop asked sternly, still keeping a gun aimed at him.  
  
The Predacon blinked in response. "I crashed here after the battle. I don't know how I survived. Someone must have pulled me or something, because I thought I was done for in space. What happened?"  
  
Grimlock knelt down in front of the warrior. "Decepticons took the Cybertropolis by nightfall. Practically every spark extinguished. I have no word about the other cities. I'm Grimlock, intelligence officer. You're welcome to join our group."  
  
The Predacon stared over the cliff again, apparently pondering if he'd jump. "Skiff, known as the smartest Cybertronian alive. Predacon commander, second only to Gigatron."  
  
I could barely keep my mouth from dropping. Iceheart nodded in respect. "It's a wonder how you survived."  
  
"It is. I was about to jump off to end it all before you came."  
  
I nodded, thinking I'd probably do the same thing. But death without purpose sounded a bit inane and cowardly.  
  
Wingspan stared over the cliff edge. "It's not pretty. That will take at least a megacycle to climb down."  
  
"You have 5 cycles," a voice said, coming from the forest.  
  
All of us all spun around with weapon in hand. It was Slag! And he had a companion.   
  
The gritty looking transformer walked up to Grimlock. "I am Dinobot X, your spy from the Watchtower."  
  
"You escaped?" Grimlock said, almost in disbelief. "I'm glad. You have any last info for us?"  
  
"Gigatron gave this disc to be sent to you. I managed to steer the pod clear of the city. I knew that the Decepticons would attack there first."  
  
Skiff looked away. I suppose he felt like a skidplate being face to face with the enemy spy.  
  
"We need a Predacon computer to view the files, though," Dinobot X said.  
  
"That's what we're going to find down there in the fortress," Grimlock said, pointing to the river bed hundreds of feet below.  
  
Dune let out a low whistle. "No way we can go down that in 5 cycles."  
  
"There's always a quicker way," Daggerjaw teased.  
  
"Whichever way is better then being caught by the Decepiticreeps on our tail. They're no more then 10 cycles behind us," Slag said.  
  
Skiff raised his only eyebrow. "You led them right to us?!"  
  
"We didn't. They found you guys somehow. We have to get going now," Dinobot X said.   
  
Wingspan raised a hand. "I suggest some of us stay while the rest go down. We may be able to hold them off long enough. Then the team below can provide cover fire."  
  
I nodded, agreeing that it sounded like a good idea.   
  
Grimlock looked at the jungle edge. "Fine. Swoop and Slag will stay here with me. The rest of you go."  
  
I volunteered to stay and fight, but Grimlock insisted that the 'civilians' go down and be led by Dinobot X and Skiff.  
  
Reluctantly, I obeyed.  
  
-------  
  
Grimlock signaled a sign to Swoop and Slag. Swoop, up in a tree, displayed his open hand, then a made an 'F' with his hands. Afterwards, he continued giving signs to Grimlock. Grimlock shook his head. It wasn't good. 5 squads in flanking positions, not to mention the main platoon moving up the center. This was going to require serious ambushing. Slag ran back from the forest, reaching Grimlock. "There's enough C4s planted against those two main trees to destroy the Watchtower."  
  
Grimlock waved for them to get into positions. Swoop pushed a button on his arm, causing a sniper rifle to unfold on his wrist. This was it.  
  
In a moment, the sounds of tanks could be heard humming through the forest. "Blitzwing," Swoop said to himself, watching him through the cross hairs.   
  
Grimlock looked over to Slag in the bushes. He gave a nod. Slag pulled the trigger.  
  
KRACKABOOOM!!!!!  
  
The two energon filled trees blew up into a huge ball of fire. Screams erupted with the flames. Debris of the trees fell down as the pulse of the blast shook the grass. The silence had just been broken. Slag flipped open his two gattling guns on both arms and unleashed hell. The roar of bullets tore through the brush.  
  
The Insecticons could be seen running, trying to get a beat on where the enemy was. Swoop looked at them through the cross hairs. "Nothing personal..." A shot rang out seconds before Shrapnel went down. Swoop cocked his gun again. "Just survival of the fittest..." another shot echoed through the brush as Kickback fell dead. CRACK! Buzzsaw fell.   
  
Swoop waited for the smoke to clear. Did they even have a chance fighting these Decepticons? He fired off another shot, nicking Blitzwing's heavily armored exostructure. Was there a point? He fired again. Still undamaged. He could see Grimlock running through the smoke, spitting laser fire out at any moving object. Then there was Slag, still staying in one spot, unleashing thousands of bullets per second in one direction. Other then that, he could just see smoke. Someone had blown up a nearby tree, causing the forest to fill with a dense bluish haze. Swoop continued scanning the area with his gun.  
  
"CONSTRUCTICONS UNITE!" Swoop heard echo from the forest floor. He gripped his gun tighter. Peering through his crosshairs, he wondered where the green giant would emerge his ugly face. There! Swoop quickly reloaded the gun. He fired again. Like a machine, like a reflex, his hands loaded in another bullet and cocked the rifle. Another echo of his rifle filled the air. The monster was still walking and heading for Slag! Swoop put down the rifle and flipped open his shoulder rockets. This would give away his position, but it was worth Slag's life. He held his breath, seeing his missiles wisp away. The two entered the fog, leaving a trail of smoke. Two small explosions erupted in the smoke, in the exact spot where Devestator was.   
  
Swoop still held his breath, waiting to see if he had stopped the monster. The smoke cleared, revealing the Constructicons separated and down on the ground. Their bodies curled in pain. Swoop shook his head. He knew they all were fighting for a just cause. They fought for survival, the Decepticons fought because they had to clear out the forest of all enemies. It was just a crime, seeing it. Swoop fired another shot at Scourge and his sweeps.   
  
He couldn't see Grimlock moving anymore. He may have bought it. Swoop paused, hearing a hum from above. His jaw dropped, seeing an array of missiles fall from the sky at him. He knew this was it. It was over.  
  
-------  
  
Grimlock ran for his very life. He was never cut out for this war stuff. "Coward!" he yelled at himself. He should stay with the team. Don't abandon them! But he couldn't help it. His spark was scared. They just kept coming. The Insecticons, though dead, had produced enough clones to cause a problem.   
  
As he ran, he heard the whistle of missiles flying towards the ground. Grimlock winced as a missile erupted only yards from his position. Then it came like rain! Missiles from Jetstorm, Starscream, Cyclonus, Scourge, Dirge, etc. fell from the sky. Grimlock ran faster, feeling the heat and fire from the explosions lapping at his back. Slag was on his right. No, he wasn't! His body had just been engulfed in flames. Grimlock's neck jerked to the left as Slag's body exploded. Grimlock soon reached the clearing. The sound of the plane engines were still overhead, meaning that another hail storm of missiles was coming.  
  
Grimlock shot a wire from his arm, embedding it into the ground. It MUST hold! Grimlock leaped off the side of the cliff. His eyes widened, seeing Dune and Wingspan still near the top of the cliff in front of him. "Slag, why are you guys still up here?"  
  
"Waiting for you!" Dune shouted back before a missile blew up against him, tearing his body into flames.  
  
Wingspan looked up, seeing fire just spill off the cliff side like a waterfall. "Slag!!!"  
  
Grimlock's wire blew apart, releasing him. He was in freefall. His optics caught sight of Winspan leaping off the cliff edge and transforming to bird mode. He fell like a rock, trying to pass him. Grimlock suddenly felt is body slow down. Wingspan had caught him in his talons. "Hold on!"  
  
"You're too heavy," Wingspan said, dropping fast with him, "we're not slowing down."  
  
"Let me go! You need to live."  
  
"Grimlock, one of us is going to die in this freefall, and it's not going to be you."  
  
"Wingspan, don't!!!"  
  
Grimlock felt a shudder jolt through his body. He knew they had hit the bottom of the cliff...and he also knew Wingspan had bought it. He spun onto his hands. "Wingspan?"  
  
Wingspan lay, still in bird mode. His eyes were sealed. "Grimlock," his voice seeped through his beak. "You need to live. They...trust you..."  
  
"Wingspan, I can fix you up, just don't use any energy."  
  
"...I'm done for...but you need to...bring them to safety...keep them alive...you're our leader...like it or not. You are and you're good at it..."  
  
Grimlock held tightly to Wingspan's hand. "Sorry," he whispered to his dying friend.  
  
Daggerjaw, Lightray, Skiff, Dinobot X, and Iceheart stood in the background, watching Grimlock mourn. A heavy cloud set over their hearts.  
  
Chapter 15: Revelations  
Megatron stared out over the forest from the city wall. Explosions erupted in the distance. He sighed, worrying for his men. The Predacons were could, but they were out of practice. Jetstorm, Quickstrike, and Rampage were all he had. Astrotrain still wasn't too sure if he'd switch sides, and Megatron wasn't one to rely on allies. He had to be sure about everything, and in a war like this one, it was tough being sure of even his own men. Inferno had died only a mere megacycle into the attack. He had told the ant to stick close to him, but the fiery temper of his led to his demise. Megatron was always sure of Inferno. He knew where his loyalties lay. But Rampage and Quickstrike had turned on him before during the Beast Wars. Those two weren't so trustworthy. Megatron turned his attention away from the forest line. He knew he was all alone in this battle against Galvatron, just as he was alone now. His eyes turned to the Citadel. The inner curiosity got the best of him. Megatron transformed to dragon mode and flew off for it. What would wait for him inside?  
  
Megatron landed softly on one of the hundreds of balconies. The door lay dark and gaping, like a grave. Megatron almost turned at the horrid acrid smell of frozen mech fluid. The inside lay black as the Pit. Fear seemed to well up inside him. Fear that he had never felt. The darkness was one that could be felt, one that came in from all around. He hated the Pit. Megatron prayed to Primus that he never would have to go back. Deeper within the structure, Megatron saw small beams of light shine through bullet holes left by Tripticon. The place was riddled with battle scars. Computers lay thrashed on the ground while some monitors hung from single wires. Indeed, this place once was grand, grander then anything he could imagine. Megatron continued walking through the halls, thinking, pondering his cause and purpose for being. Why did he get this second chance? Maybe it was just being in the right place at the right time. Several bodies of royal Maximals and Predacon guards littered the sides of the hall. Guns that were their only line of defense lay tightly grasped in their frozen fingers. It was an evil creature that did all this. These were his fellow Cybertronians, and Megatron hated Galvatron for it. Why? Why did this have to happen? Fortunately, moments like this pass quickly.  
  
---------  
  
"Don't leave me," a voice said, barely above a whisper. He couldn't move. All he could see was the dim red sky of Cybertron's day. The side of his optics could make out the edge of the cliff. Alone. Dune could feel the sense of isolation, of hopelessness. Was he going to die here? Did he even have a chance at life? Dune blinked. he realized he couldn't move any part of his body, bringing the revelation that he didn't know how badly he was wounded. "Computer? Report?"  
  
"Jeopardy extreme. Must enter stasis lock," the computer replied, crackling with it's little energy.   
  
"Override it. I want to enjoy these last few cycles."  
  
"Acknowledged."  
  
Dune blinked again. Who would find him first? His enemies, his comrades, or death?  
  
------  
  
The Maximals walked in silence through the gorge. The Decepticons seemed to have stopped the chase to hunt the bodies of their comrades. Grimlock led the way. He knew the fortress was just under the mouth of a cave carved by the old river. He could tell Lightray was distressed. Iceheart seemed to hide his pain. It was for certain, the team had suffered a painful blow to their emotions.  
  
They soon reached the beaten down fortress, hidden in a cave behind an immense waterfall. Dinobot X lifted his arm, parting the curtain of water. "Everyone in."  
  
The fortress was a flat gray, blending right into the look of the canyon walls. Hundreds or little rat like creatures scattered from the visitor's presence. Iceheart froze the main gate, shattering it.   
  
"Find a computer that functions fast," Grimlock said. "We don't have much time till the Decepticons resume their search for us."  
  
"I give them 12 mega cycles," Skiff said. Skiff hobbled along on Dinobot X's shoulder. "I can't believe this dilapidated structure still exists. This happens to be centuries old. You sure something still functions here?"  
  
"Classics never go out of date," Lightray remarked.  
  
"Yeah? But new things have a way of getting old."  
  
"Some old things don't ever age. They stay true to their original form."  
  
Skiff gave him a glare. "I'm old, and I'm as messed up as I can be. Look at this face, it's half gone. Are you always this philosophical?"  
  
Lightray nodded. "You wouldn't believe how much time I had to read while I mapped galaxies."  
  
The Maximals split up. Lightray, Daggerjaw, and Iceheart went one way while Grimlock, DinobotX, and Skiff went off to find a computer to scan the disc. Lightray brought them to a table in the corner. He smiled, seeing a bottle of mech fluid. He got it and took a slug. "Bleh!" Lightray coughed, spitting it all out. "No body touch the mech fluid, the mech fluid has gone bad!"  
  
"Duh!" Daggerjaw said, shoving him lightly. "That's not mech fluid!"  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"It's stale energon that some Pred leaked in a bottle."  
  
"Ewwww!" Lightray said, throwing it on the floor. "You preds are sick!" he shouted to Skiff at the other end of the fortress.  
  
Iceheart climbed up the wall, jumping on to the walkway made for sentries. His optics switched to heat mode, seeing past the blanket of water spilling down in front of them. "You think Dune survived the blast?"  
  
Lightray shrugged. "It's possible. But the Decepticons must have found him."  
  
Daggerjaw frowned. "Do you think the Decepticons know the evil they do?"  
  
"I doubt it. They just do what Galvatron tells them to do. If they ever thought for themselves, they'll revolt. Galvatron is leading them to destruction a one way trip back to the pit."  
  
--------  
  
Megatron paused in awe. There before him was them main control center of the citadel. Against his will, Megatron's feet seemed to guide him to it. He had never been taken a back with such emotion. His hard heart seemed to soften as he plugged the helmet on his head. Instantly, hundreds of monitors lowered themselves in front of him. Several were shattered by bullets, but others still worked. Some of the monitors' cameras were blown out too. But those that worked displayed the horror that had over taken Megatron's once great city. He saw sights of hundreds of Decepticons with energon lust, watching the bots get slaughtered by Predaking. He saw shots of the once living city now dead and still. Streets that once were filled with hundreds to thousands of bots now lay still and silent. He saw streets littered literally with thousands of bodies, an open grave and witness to the wake of Galvatron's lust for power. Then Megatron stared at one screen that showed a building burning. The area was black, and the only sight to behold was that fire. His spark felt drawn to it. Was the only way out of this Primus-forsaken war death? Death...was that even an escape? The Pit was no such thing as Paradise. Being a Predacon, he knew there was no way to enter the Matrix. His only way for his spark was the Pit.   
  
The Pit was a burning place filled with sulfur and darkness. Millions of Predacon sparks screamed out in pain. Megatron's thoughts faded into memories of what got him back here...  
  
Megatron had been sitting in a crevice of the volcanic rock that made up the Pit. Darkness surrounded him, and he knew this was it. This is the end of the greatest Predacon to walk Cybertron. That's when he heard it. Voices were coming from a narrow passage in the Volcanic wall. Leaving his 'comfortable' spot, Megatron scurried along the cliff wall, heading for the voices.   
  
"Galavatron, you found what?"  
  
"I found an escape to this place, Soundwave. A passage that frees our sparks, our thoughts, our data tracks, our very lives. We will free ourselves and seek revenge on those that did this to us. All we need to do is wait for the passage to be opened up again."  
  
"You're insane, Galvatron!" another voice said. "You always have been. What makes you think that this passage you speak of will open up again?"  
  
"Because that's how he left, and he said he'd return."  
  
"Galvatron, you never were one to rely on other sparks, why start now?"  
  
"Dirge, it's been over 4000 stellar cycles that I've been here. If there is hope, there is hope. That's all I need. Either I wait or I die. It's that simple."  
  
Megatron peered inside the tight chamber room that the four Decepticons were conversing in.  
  
"Who was the Predacon spark you speak of that escaped the Matrix?" Dirge asked.  
  
Galvatron then said something that sent chills through Megatron's spine. "He said his name was Tarantulas. One of that blasted Megatron's soldiers."  
  
"I beg your pardon," Megatron said, entering the room. "But how do you know it is even safe to cross the passage way? No, you must test it first."  
  
Galvatron raised an eyebrow. "I believe you were not invited here. Now leave before I call security."  
  
"What are you going to do? You have no weapons and we are all immortal as of now. We cannot die anymore."  
  
Galvatron looked at him. "So be it, Megatron. You'll be the first to go through, but if you close the other end before we all pass, I'll personally hunt you down and slaughter your very spark."  
  
"Then it is done. Allow my men to pass through with me."  
  
Galvatron shook his head. "That will have to come with a price. You will be required to help us take control of Cybertron again."  
  
"Who is this 'us'?" Megatron inquired.  
  
"Me and my army."  
  
"I ask that my army is allowed to pass through, all of them. Everyone from Terrorsaur to Thrust."  
  
Galvatron shook his head. "only 4 will pass through the passage with you first, the other's will stay and cross over last, that way I know you won't double cross me."  
  
"As soon as we help you take Cybertron, we'll be free, yes?"  
  
"You will."  
  
"I will help you device a plan to take Cybertron, yesssss, that way you don't end up mucking it all up."  
  
Galvatron nodded. "There's no problem there."  
  
"Fine, I will gather my men..."  
  
----------   
  
Dinobot X and Skiff leaned closer to the computer console before them. Skiff tilted his head to try to give his one working optic a clear view. "This console is quite absolete compared to what I had on the Watchtower, but I believe I can get this to function properly. A few conversions and we're done."  
  
I walked away from them, letting them handle all the technicalities of this war. I walked over to Grimlock, who was still tying his wound up. "It was a nightmare, wasn't it?"  
  
"It was an honor, a dream," Grimlock replied to my comment. "To fight against the best there ever was...and win. It's something that even I believe Swoop and Slag felt while they fought to their death. They knew we would prevail. And they had pride in every step. It's a shame Wingspan and Dune had to get caught in the crossfire. I didn't mean for that to happen, my friend."  
  
I gave him a pat on the shoulder. "You tried. Like it or not, you're the reason why the rest of us are still alive. We would've all got picked off by the Decepticons if we didn't have your leadership. How did you know about this place?" I asked, looking around the small fortress hidden in the mouth of a cavern.   
  
"We're Maximal intelligence, we know all the whereabouts of every Predacon outpost from the past Millennium. Believe it or not, this was going to be demolished today, if things had not happened the way they did."  
  
"Kind if makes you realize you can't always plan the future. You never know what might happen."  
  
"True," Grimlock said, "We must do what we can, though. If you're a Maximal, then I guess you're all set. It's sad how the Predacons all try to store things up here. They all end up in the Pit anyway. Whether good or bad."  
  
"It all seems unfair. Everyone deserves to go to the Matrix when they die, that's the way Primus intended it, isn't it?"  
  
"Punishment must go for the sins of all those Cybertronians. The only way, really, is if the Preds just become Maximals. All they have to do is change their activation code and accept the Maximal calling. Sounds too simple, yet the pride of being a Predacon gets the best of them. They believe that they can earn their way to the Matrix, but it just can't be done. The way provided is too simple, they say. It's a shame, really."  
  
I nodded, feeling a deep sadness for friends that I had that were Predacons. If only they had changed their coding...I would never see them again. If I had only told them...  
  
"Well honky-dorey, that's interesting!" Skiff yelled from the computer.  
  
Iceheart leaned over Skiff's shoulder. "What did you find?"  
  
"That's what Gigatron hid from all of us, even myself. There was a Predacon experiment a few stellar cycles ago. It involved interdimmensional doorways. Weird stuff. But the interesting part is where it states what happened to the project."  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
Skiff turned around. "They tested certain frequencies and discovered the frequency to the Pit. Opening it would allow the sparks and of long lost warriors to escape and get back to our reality."  
  
"But?"  
  
"Gigatron ordered it to be destroyed. Sludge, a Prime-like Predacon insisted that only the files be destroyed, not the device itself. The Tripredicus council liked Sludge's idea, and they hid the device in the Jhiaxus Museum, along with the Ark of Primus. Interestingly, the owner of the museum refused to put ANY special guards on the Ark of Primus. This led to one thing and another, which got the Museum robbed. The device was stolen by an underground crime boss, one that was several thousands of stellar cycles old...his name was Tarantulas. He fought in the Beast Wars on Earth and was thought to be deceased. These claims were put to rest when he turned up again shortly after the project was created. Some believe that his spark escaped when they found the door to the Pit."  
  
"Is there any hint of the Matrix being tapped?" Grimlock asked.  
  
"None that is recorded. It then states that a report was sent to our ambassadors of Corruscant reporting that there was quite a large disturbance in one of our outer rim territories. It took place on an asteroid near the Hoth system. Indeed, it is far from Cybertron, but that may explain why it took all these Decepticons so long to get here. Without any light speed technology, and the maps, I'm surprised they found us in only 2 stellar cycles."  
  
Daggerjaw leaned his jaw thoughtfully on the butt of his rifle. "I wonder what took place on that asteroid..."  
  
--------  
  
Megatron's optics violently shifted as he continued remembering what happened...  
  
His sensors remembered seeing something slightly hazy, something that he saw from the Pit into the real world.  
  
"The Pit is going to bring our freedom!" Murdoe said in excitement.  
  
"That's impossible!" Synergy snapped. "You can't pull sparks from there."  
  
"Oh you can. Sparks are, after all, merely the most complex programs in the universe. But still, computer programs."  
  
Fuse winced at the thought. "Computer programs?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's the best comparison I've got right now," Murdoe said. "But the pit then, is merely one super datatrack, or hard drive to which we can download any spark we want. But we need a gateway, or a key to open it up. And this orb, this Trigon is the thing that will open it. Just think, the likes of Megatron, Galvatron, Soundwave, Shockwave, Jhiaxus, Tripticon coming out and bringing justice back to Cybertron. With their leadership, we'll be unstoppable. Decepticons will rule Cybertron once more!"  
  
"So do it then!" they said.  
  
"Poor form..." a voice said from behind them. It was Tarantulas. "I was the first one out, my Predacon 'brothers'. Though most thought I'd never return from my demise during the Beast Wars, few believed I'd return. And here I am! Ha! No one will defy us now. That pitiful excuse for Cybertron is going to crumble in the hands of the Decepticons that were even able to defeat Optimus Prime and the others. No more playing nice. This is a war that we have to win. And by Unicron, I'll go back to the pit if I don't do my part by bringing Cybertron back to it's rightful owners. I'm going to open this portal, and you will get what's coming to all of you for being so 'loyal' to us. Nyek-heheheheheheheheh..."  
  
Murdoe smiled as Tarantulas' hand reached for the switch. "And now, dear brothers, I present to you your redemption!"  
  
His hand flicked the switch. The Trigon began to glow powerfully. A strange purple aura took form around it. Suddenly, the very fabric of space tears open above it. A million screams shot forth form the hole, speeding and wrapping around the Decepticon's spines. The newly opened door breathed sparks out, sparks that had electrical currents surging around it, outlining the shape and details of the transformers they once were. Groans and moans spilled from the hole as the spark beings twisted and ran from their prison.   
  
Scraps stood frozen as one of the spark beings charged at him like a wild animal. It leaped, slammed right into him, turning into mist. Scraps hit the ground, coughing up energon. His body vibrated as the nanytes shifted, altering itself as the new spark began residing in Scraps body.  
  
Synergy, Current, Murdoe, and Alkalai fled in fear as the other spark beings stared hungrily at them. One by one they were taken. Screaming, falling, twisting, and collapsing. Murdoe took out his gun and shot at the biggest one heading right at him. His laser fire just went through it. With one last yell, Murdoe, the great warrior and criminal, fell.  
  
The asteroid seemed to be plunged into blackness. The only light coming from the glowing orb. Then suddenly, the screams, the blinding light, stopped. Murdoe's body coughed up one last blue energon mist. Then silence.  
  
All the bodies of our new hosts began changing. First a blue lightning crackled from Murdoe's arm. Sizzle. Then it seemed as a chain reaction as each and every body became engulfed in electric shocks. Their bodies were changing, becoming bigger, stronger, and more powerful. Current, the largest of the group became huge. His body changed slowly, then faster and faster. Finally, he stood tall, a new robot with tentacles coming out of his shoulder pads and an evil cackle coming from his mouth.  
  
Murdoe's body had finished changing as well. "We have escaped," he said, his voice different. "Free of that infernal prison, yessss. Cybertron will have to prepare for a few new guests."  
  
"Yes my queen," Inferno, newly formed, said.  
  
"We must let those other Decepticons through the portal, ey?" the other said, his yellow eyes glowing evilly.  
  
"Quickstrike, true, we have to let the rest of them through. And there," He said pointing to the ship filled with drones "is the hosts for the rest of them. Believe me fellow Predacons, we will only help this insane Galvatron to the point of our deal. Megatron is as good as his word."  
  
The Trigon glowed powerfully as the rest of the Decepticons passed through.   
  
When they all formed smoothly, Megatron walked over to Galvatron. "Where are my other troops? Terrorsaur? Scorpinok? Waspinator? Thrust? Tankorr? TM2 Dinobot?"  
  
Galvatron let out an evil cackle. "Let's just say that they are the collateral I have to make sure you STAY with the group till Cybertron is completely dominated. THEN, and ONLY then is when the rest of your troops will be released. If you try to split, we'll destroy the Trigon."  
  
Megatron's face tightened into a scowl. "This deal is getting really bad really fast, yesss. You will have me till then, but I won't submit to you, no."  
  
Galvatron scoffed. "My army of hundreds and thousands of Decepticons that now surround you will go into Tripticon and had for Cybertron...then you will do as I say, SLAVE."  
  
Megtron's dragon hand glowed in agitation. He paused, realizing it would be unwise to start a fight here, especially with freedom at his finger tips. He spotted Tarantulas running for his life. Burning with fury, Megatron sent a fiery ball at him, incinerating the Predacon traitor.   
  
"What are you doing?" Dirge asked. "We need that guy to run the Trigon!"  
  
"Really?" Megatron fired at the Trigon, blowing it up.  
  
"What the slag did you do that for?" Quickstrike asked. "You're such a skidplate."  
  
Megatron picked up the melted metal that used to be the Trigon. "I'm not letting Galvatron control me with this."  
  
"Alas, Megatron, you still have to follow me," Galvatron said. "I have my legions, and you have 3 soldiers. What use are you against me?"  
  
Megatron turned his head away. He knew he was in a corner that he couldn't escape.  
  
"Where to first, then?" Tripticon asked Galvatron.  
  
"First we have to go pick up Starscream who's floating who knows where and grant him a new body. He was treacherous, but always reliable. I believe he has a present for me."  
  
Megatron shook his head, knowing that he shouldn't have even agreed to the whole deal. A heavy weight pulled on is spark. This was wrong. Even Predacons have their code of...shudder...honor that this completely defiles. Megatron finally spoke after a long silence. "Computer, begin multiple downloads."  
  
------  
  
Grimlock pointed to a view of all the files on the disc. "What's that file?"  
  
"It needs a password," Skiff said. "I tried all the high security ones, but this one doesn't respond."  
  
"Plug me in," I insisted, knowing how it's like entering a computer. Don't ask, I just know. It was a weird experience how I got connected with a comp and entered a virtual world.   
  
Grimlock gave me a 'once over' stare, then ordered that they plugged in. A pair of visors were hooked up to my optics, hooking me into the virtual world of the computer. "This is definitely old," I commented to myself, seeing the large graphics. I surfed deeper into the system, looking for the password system. I soon came upon a 3d puzzle. It was a messed up face of Gigatron. I did a few pulls and spins and got the password through. The file opened up before me. It was the blueprints of something...something big. It was - " BY THE MATRIX!" I exclaimed. It was the blue prints of Cybertron! And it included a map to the chamber of Primus! "Primus, if we can contact him and wake him up, he'll be able to put an end to Galvatron's reign of terror."  
  
I unplugged myself. "We have to get to him."  
  
Grimlock walked silently and stared out the window. "I don't see another way of offense. We're fighting a battle we've already lost. If we don't do anything, we'll just be waiting for our energy supply to fade or to be caught and killed by the Preda...sorry Skiff...the Decepticons."  
  
Iceheart's jaw clenched tightly. "The way there will be perilous. We could die. There are legends of a most wretched swarm of technological spiders that live near the chamber, guarding it from trespassers. They have orbs for heads and hunt like a hive of insects."  
  
"Slag," I said, "I encountered those things before. They're what killed such legends as Cheetor and Thunderous Prime. It wasn't pretty. My team was wiped out before we were able to pull off the planet."  
  
"When did you encounter them?"  
  
"When we captured the Ark of Primus. It was a long time ago."  
  
"It indeed was," Skiff said. "We'll need a fresh supply of weapons."  
  
"We have a small hoard of weapons here," Grimlock said, tearing open a door panel that led to a shed filled with weapons and energon. "So it's decided, we gather our resources and head for Primus. We wake him and get him to put an end to this nightmare. My main worry is the Decepticon army. Who knows who Galvatron will send to get us now that his finest troops have been annihilated."  
  
"But first get the rest we all need. Daggerjaw? You still have the energon you collected with Dune?" Dinobot X asked.  
  
Daggerjaw nodded, opening up the container, producing the energon out of subspace. "Everyone dig in. We have a long day ahead of us."  
  
---------  
  
Megatron smiled, seeing the display say "Download Complete". Without the least hint of surprise, Megatron was yanked out of the suit and forced into shackles. Motormaster and some other bots got him and brought him to the Council of Prime Chamber. "Ha! Galvatron said you'd be here!"  
  
Motormaster threw Megatron on the ground. Wildrider, Breakdown, Deadend, and Dragstrip held him down. Motormaster smiled, watching Megatron squirm. "So you're the one who sent us half way across this forsaken planet to kill our own kind. Well your mutiny ends now."  
  
He threw a heavy punch at Megatron's chest. "Not so tough, eh? That's for making us waste gasoline! It's expensive you know, harder to get then Energon."  
  
Megatron groaned, half dazed.  
  
Motormaster kicked him in the crotch, then in the stomach. Then he drove both arms into Megatron's head. "I'd kill you now, but Megatron wants you, traitor."  
  
The Stunticons escorted him to the Maximal Elders Chamber. Sitting high on a throne was the purple figure.  
  
Breakdown shoved Megatron hard on the back. Megatron fell face forward in front of the high golden throne. Motormaster and his fellow combiner team stood behind him. "Bow in reverence, traitor."   
  
Dragstrip put his gun to Megatron's head. "Make a move and die."  
  
"Either way, I die," Megatron growled deeply, but still dazed. He seemed almost drugged, stoned even.  
  
Galvatron stood there like a god, staring angrily down at him. "You tried to overthrow me, huh?" Galvatron asked, aiming his gun. "I charge you with treason. Motormaster, get this maggot out of my sight. Deal with him however you please."  
  
"Yes, m'lord," Motormaster said, grabbing Megatron by the arms. "The swarm will really enjoy feeding off of you. And we'll enjoy seeing it, since we've been wanting to see your demise since you double crossed us."  
  
"Killing Tarantulas was my business only, yessss. You had no part in it," Megatron said, "he being the only one who knew how to run the device was pure coincidence. Besides, you will not destroy me, no. My plans are already underway."  
  
"Ha! Fat chance of that, you red iguana," Motormaster brought him to the edge of the sharkticon pit. "Swarm's hungry."  
  
Motormaster through him to the ground and shackled him. "Guys, dinner's served."  
  
Breakdown and the Stunticons dove in and beat Megatron till his exo-structure was cracking off.  
  
Megatron's eyes rolled back in to his head. He seemed to grow weaker. "Fight! It'll be more fun!" Deadend laughed, kicking him somemore.  
  
"Enough," Motormaster said, picking up the dying Predacon. "We can have more fun watching the swarm eat him molecule by molecule."  
  
Starscream hurried up beside them. "Ha, Megatron! I told you that I'd get my revenge! I'm the one who caught you doing all those evil things behind our back. You think you'd have the last laugh, huh? Well who's laughing now? Bwuah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Throw him in," Starscream laughed heartily.  
  
Motormaster lifted the tied up Megatron over his head. "Gladly, Starscream, gladly."  
  
Megatron closed his eyes as the Swarm ate him. It had ended, and yet, also begun.  
  
--------  
  
"Galvatron. The Autobots in the forest have inflicted several casualties to the Decepticon platoon you sent. Megatron is deceased, though."  
  
Galvatron frowned. "Megatron is deceased? Good. But I doubt the casualties will cause us a considerable tactical deficiency. We'll be just fine. We have control of the whole planet. The only Autobots in our way are in that forest. And Megatron isn't around to stop me. Get the men, I'm going after them myself. Soundwave, it's time to stop being so merciful. Gather Starscream, Cyclonus, and Scourge from the R-Chambers. Unleash the swarm as well. Inform Tripticon that we'll need him due to Devestator's demise. We'll also need Motormaster and his Stunticons. I want those Autobot's sparks in my hands, and I want them now."  
  
Chapter 16: Fire in the Rain  
Dune stared at the stars. Honestly, he was shocked he survived this long. It must be a sort of glitch in his system. He blinked in fear as he heard sand slide down the cliff wall. Someone was coming. It was the sound of footsteps.   
  
"More Maximals toying with my appetite!" a voice gurgled, coming towards him. "Ahhh! Food."  
  
"Ey, Megatron told ya no eatin' Maximals 'fore he talks to 'em. hen I can open a can of kick keester on 'em," an oddly western accented voice said.  
  
"Shut up!" a wilder, looser voice said, "This Maximal might still be alive...but not for long!"  
  
Dune saw three faces come into his line of sight. A crab looking guy, a bot with a snake for a hand, and a blue jet Vehicon. Dune didn't have enough energy to move or even make a sound.   
  
"He IS alive! A bother," Rampage moaned. "I was looking forward to non-barbecued maximal tonight."  
  
"Megatron would want to interrogate this bot before Galvatron finds out."  
  
"Truuuuuue," Jetstorm said, leaning his head on his shoulder. "but the consequences for not telling Galvatron may be too much for even I to handle."  
  
"You gaining a little intelligence in yer' speech, ey?" Quickstrike laughed.  
  
Dune continued listening to them bicker till they reached down and shut him off.  
  
-------  
  
"We were never ready for a war, you know?" Dinobot X said to me. "All this, the watchtower, the walls, the Predacon and Maximal army...nothing. It's security, that's what it is, psychological security. We thought we had things running so efficiently, and yet, we couldn't stand up to a quick attack. We stand and live our daily lives, thinking that we had planned everything out, thought of every possibility. The truth is, Lightray, that the protection we believed in, was never there. You work your butt off making national security and one day realize, that you prepared for everything except for the obvious. We didn't think anyone would be crazy enough to launch a frontal attack on Cybertron. Yet here it is. Here it is."  
  
I breathed out, refusing to believe it.   
  
Dinobot X leaned against his gun. "Death comes to all of us. We can avoid certain way so of dying, but death does come to all. All we can do is prepare for it."  
  
Skiff continued patching up sections of his face with metal scraps. "Be a Maximal, and you're set for the Matrix. That's what they say. Predacons are doomed. I don't believe it, though. Predacons are the right way. We're heading to the Matrix and not you guys. How can you know what is the TRUE faction that leads to the Matrix? There are so many: Decepticon, Autobot, Maximal, Predacon, Maximus, Headmasters, Pretenders, Cybertronians...the list goes on and on. Just what is the true one, huh? I ask it again and again!"  
  
"Staring you in the face, man," Dinobot X said to him. "You just refuse to believe it and change your signature."  
  
"Hogwash," Skiff cackled. "Changing your signature and living for the Maximal cause isn't enough to get a passage to the Matrix. You have to earn it. War, heroism, courage, sacrifice, aren't these the things that earn you ways to it?"  
  
"It's an illusion, my friend," Dinobot X said sadly, "an illusion that has blinded you like rust on your optics."  
  
---------  
  
"Do you think the other Decepticons suspect?" Jetstorm asked, shifting in worry. "Nothing says 'guilty' more then three traitors walking with a large pack of metal."  
  
Rampage raised an eyebrow. "Megatron has promised us greater glory that is worth this risk."  
  
"You actually believe that sock puppet?" Jetstorm snapped back.  
  
Quickstrike slammed the body on the table in the dark room. "Someone flick on the lights," he said.  
  
Instantly a light turned on, blinding the bots.   
  
"Traitors...Megatron is dead and you're going to share the same fate," a voice said. It was an Insecticon!  
  
"Bombshell is the name, but soon to be LIEUTENANT Bombshell when Galvatron here's about me catching you."  
  
Rampage reached for the gun at his back. "Predacons, Megatron may be gone, but we must fight for the dream that was his. Bombshell, you caught us, but that doesn't mean you'll live to tell anyone!"  
  
Quickstrike pulled out his gun and shot the light bulb, plunging the group into blackness. Bombshell multiplied into several clones, unleashing hell on the three loyal followers of Megatron.  
  
In another part of the building, Astrotrain watched the battle from a monitor. The Predacons who form Predaking (Rampage, Razorclaw, etc) were watching too. "They fight with such blind loyalty."  
  
"Blind?" Astrotrain said, peering closer. "No bot would fight that hard knowing his end had come if he knew what he was fighting for was fake. They know and believe in what they fight for. Unlike us. We would turn on Galvatron if a better offer was handed to us."  
  
Tantrum nodded. "There is something to this Megatron. His leadership holds his men, even after death. To work for such a leadership would be an honor..."  
  
Razorclaw walked to the door, checking to make sure none of the Decepticons were near.  
  
"Galvatron doesn't know how to lead. He brings us all into chaos and disunity. The entire Decepticon army is bound to fall with him as the head. Megatron would have brought us to the glory we want. Sadly, he's gone."  
  
"Is he? I researched and found out he escaped death from the Maximals countless times. He always has a back up plan."  
  
Astrotrain looked away from the screen as the two Predacons got mutilated by gun fire. "The Vehicon is being spared. He is still of purpose to Galvatron...just like us. But how much longer will he be kept alive, will we all be kept alive? As for this Megatron. He is a cunning fellow. I spoke to him already, and he does seem to have everything planned. But I doubt he could've foreseen Galvatron discovering him too soon. We all have our Achillies Heel, and Megatron's may have been his pride, blinding him to Galvatron's intelligence."  
  
"Galvatron truly should beware himself, he'll bring destruction to all of us."  
  
-------  
  
Galvatron sat on his throne, the very embodiment of arrogance. "Bring in the Autobot."  
  
Dirge flicked on the transformer before them.  
  
Dune's eyes flickered open. "Unnnn."  
  
"What were you doing in the forest? Speak up!" Galvatron ordered.  
  
Dune's energon shot eyes fell towards the ground. "Why should I tell you? You don't care either way about me. You'll kill me after I tell you."  
  
Galvatron looked at him carefully. "Your bargaining is dubious. Very well then, I will provide you with repairs and a trip to one of the colonies. Like it'll save your life. I'll be taking the colonies as soon as the remaining Autobots on this forsaken planet are destroyed."  
  
Dune spat the remaining energon he said. "Over my sparkles exo-structure."  
  
Galvatron leaned back in his throne, undaunted. "As you can see, not even a bead of energon has touched my brow. You've turned down my offer, so I'll just take the information from you by force."  
  
Dune's eyes fell into helplessness.   
  
"Turn him offline and access his data tracks. Then turn him off for good."  
  
Soundwave transformed and plugged himself into Dune's data tracks. "Buffering data tracks, Galvatron."  
  
Galvatron smiled. With a wave of his hand, he lowered another monitor displaying Soundwave's video output.   
  
"Sooo," Galvatron said thoughtfully. "he's not the only one. It appears the remaining Autobots are heading for a fortress in vector 89003. As Megatron had stated, they are heading for the Chamber of Primus. Bah! The last bit of Autobot left on this planet. We must send another platoon to go to the chamber and kill Primus."  
  
"How are we going to find the chamber? The Autobots have the map."  
  
Galvatron's eyes flared. "We're going to simply follow the Autobots, or as I've learned, Maximals to the whereabouts. After exterminating them. We obliterate the chamber. Bwuah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"  
  
"Is that wise, sir?" Bombshell asked.  
  
"Don't question my orders, less you want to end up like our newly diseased Autobot. Send the Stunticons and the Constructicons to blow Primus and all that it implies. I will not leave any hope for our enemies. With Primus gone, then there will be nothing stopping us and our new order...or starting over. We will wipe out the Autobots completely...till all are one faction...till all are one. Then my perfect world will begin."  
  
-------  
  
Starscream frowned, hearing Galvatron's orders over the comlink. He definitely was not the same bot that he was before being locked in the Pit. Starscream, though, thought he should have counted his blessings. Floating endlessly in space in solitude is not a way to spend eternity. Death and the Pit sounded so much better then his situation. Galvatron had become different. In fact, indifferent to all of them. Once, Galvatron cared about his soldiers and the outcome of their battles. Now, he just seemed bent on annihilation. The insanity must have been plaguing him again.   
  
Starscream ran his fingers through the techno-organic soil. This may be the last time he'd have the chance to do so. Standing up from his crouch, he looked over the charred forest. Destruction had come to this place of peace, and now they were to take it somewhere else. "Decepticons! Follow me. Galvatron has another pleasant job for us to do. Reinforcements will be coming. The Stunticons will meet up with us down in the gorge."  
  
--------  
  
Hook, Mixmaster, and Bonecrusher walked in the gorge with guns in hand. "You hear water?" Hook asked.  
  
"I don't know," Mixmaster said. "It's been a long time since I've heard the sound of running water."  
  
Bonecrusher pointed down a fork in the gorge. "There's a waterfall there," he said. "I doubt such things existed on Cybertron when we were around before."  
  
"Cybertron was a metal machine back then," Hook said, half stunned by the sight. "Now it's teaming with life."  
  
Scavenger ran towards them. "Quiet down, Starscream is coming."  
  
Bonecrusher cackled. "Like we care!"  
  
Starscream flew down and transformed to robot mode beside them. "What are you fools doing?! We're supposed to search for the underground fortress!"  
  
Hook ran his finger through the small stream at their feet. "It's liquid energon. This place could be fueled for energy."  
  
"I asked you a question! I can courtmartial you all!" Starscream yelled at them.  
  
Hook, undeterred by Starscream, stared at the powerful waterfall pouring over the cliff, then to the stream at their feet. Where did all the energon go? There was enough spilling there to fill the gorge. "Shut up, Starscream."  
  
Starscream's eyes flared and shot Hook with a pair of lasers. "You know who you're talking to?!"  
  
Bonecrusher put an arm on Starscream's shoulder. "I think I see what he was talking about."  
  
Starscream glared at him. "You think I don't see it myself?!"  
  
"Yes," Bonecrusher said. "There, that waterfall must have a dam of some sort that we can't see from here. That may be the fortress."  
  
Scourge and his sweeps swooped down. "Starscream, why do we always find you doing some shinanigan?"  
  
"I found the fortress," Starscream said proudly. "There!" He pointed to the waterfall. "They must be hiding there."  
  
Blitzwing, still heavily damaged, waved from the gray cliff wall. "Starscream has a point. Pick up Hook's body and let's head over there. I doubt Galvatron will have anymore patience for us."  
  
"And that's something we don't want to happen," Scourge said. "Unicron's temper still runs wild through his circuits."  
  
Starscream swung his arm in the air, calling the straggling Decepticons to follow.  
  
-------  
  
Darkness! That was the first thing my optics sensed after waking from the hard fought night. Soft fingers of sunlight filtered out into the large cavernous hanger we were in. That's right, this was the main room of 'the fortress'. Fact: we were in a dam. Not a fortress. But apparently the place was stocked with tons of ammunition and weapons, so it was meant to be some hidden fortress. I got to my feet, hearing a clanging sound on the far side of the hangar.  
  
Iceheart was doing something to a large gear. Apparently millions of gallons of water was spilling over it, draining wastefully into some underground cavern. I rolled to my senses and walked to him. "Iceheart, what's with the gear?"  
  
"It's a cog. I very big cog."  
  
"Yes," I said, shrugging it off.   
  
"It's stuck. I figure if I can get this to work, we'll be able to charge up our weapons with more energon. Right now most of our guns are at half power, not to mention our arm mounted laser rifles that are almost empty. I suppose your engines are running dry too."  
  
I checked my indicator on my wrist. "Still up at max. Guess my system puts the jet engines at highest priority."  
  
Iceheart finished welding some wires on the wall. A deep groan filled the hangar as the cog kicked into life. The surrounding energy towers began to glow softly. "It's working," I said. "Do we call the others to charge up?"  
  
"I thought we did already?" Iceheart said, not even looking at me.  
  
"Their guns, I mean."  
  
"Oh, sure," Iceheart mumbled, still watching the massive cog turn. "You know, I was a mechanic before this whole Primus-awful war began. Funny how we stumble upon situations that require our expertise."  
  
Grimlock entered the hangar. "What's with the ruckus? I thought we were trying to lie low to avoid being noticed by the Decepticons."  
  
"Actually," Skiff said, hobbling along-side the walls. "I believe that the cog is hooked up to a Predacon defense system."  
  
Grimlock raised an eyebrow. "Predacons are such war sensitive beings aren't they?"  
  
-------  
  
Scourge swept the water away, seeing an opening leading to a walled in fortress. "You were right, Starscream."  
  
Starscream smiled happily. "And Galvatron says I'm such a fool!" he cackled. "Bwuha-ha-ha-AHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Scourge leaped back as Starscream's body got fried against some force field.   
  
Starscream pulled himself to his feet. "Slag, where did that come from?"  
  
"Force field," Blitzwing mumbled.  
  
Jetstorm entered the clearing behind the curtain of water. "Hate to break it to you, but reinforcements have arrived."  
  
Starscream, still feeling humble, saw the silhouettes of the Stunticons on the other side of the falls. "Tell them to come in here and fire this wall with all they got."  
  
Motormaster came in smiling. "I heard that. And I'm dying to release some stress I got from a certain traitor...not you, stop that. Dragstrip, you and the others fire at will."  
  
The fully powered Stunticons opened fire on the forcefield, causing a crackling of explosive electricity to spill all over the walls of the fortress.  
  
-------  
  
Dinobot X looked up. "Daggerjaw, what was that?"  
  
The fortress seemed to shake slightly. Daggerjaw scurried up the ladder leading to the sentry walkway of the fortress walls. "Slag it!" he yelled, seeing a bright sensation. "DBX, we've got a situation. Decepticons found us, and they have a ticked off spark attitude towards us."  
  
Iceheart tore the guns from the chargers. "I can't believe this," he said, "Just as Grimlock gives his sermon, the Decepticon scums show up."  
  
Lightray picked up the guns and hurried over to look for the others.  
  
"Skiff?" Grimlock asked worriedly. "There any Predacon backdoor that's planned into these dams?"  
  
"No backdoor, my man," Skiff said, leaning on a pole. "But what we do have is an escape route." He pointed to the massive hole the liquid energon poured into after turning the gears. "Everyone down the hatch, but no one fires a shot."  
  
Daggerjaw ran up to them. "Forcefield is going down fast, guys. We have to either fight or run. Pick."  
  
"We were just deciding that," Iceheart said. "We were thinking we'd leap into the sewage."  
  
"Risky, but I think we had better make sure that the Decepticons don't just come and blow the place up."  
  
"Not unless we make them BELIEVE the place already blew up," Lightray smiled.  
  
"How so, my friend?" Daggerjaw asked.  
  
"We don't need 4 aces if we get them to think we have 4 aces. In other words, blow up those chargers so the hangar will collapse."  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" Skiff screamed. "You blow those up and the liquid energon lights and then we all get boiled in the sewer. "  
  
Iceheart raised a hand for silence. "Wait, there might be a way. I'll hook the mines we found and make sure the blast is blown away from the cogs...that would ensure the explosion to not touch the liquid energon."  
  
"I doubt that's possible," Skiff smirked.  
  
"I have to agree with Skiff on this one," Dinobot X said.  
  
"Hang on," Grimlock said. "Iceheart, you certain you can do this?"  
  
"Did it all the time during bootcamp during college. We got mines, and set them off perfectly so I could stand behind 'em and be unharmed."  
  
"But we don't' have those kinds of mines."  
  
"True," Iceheart said, "but all we need are some small C4s to blow the energon conductors and then line all the xplosives we got in front of the pillars and...and..."  
  
"I get you," Grimlock said. "Either way we may die. I like to cover our bets. Iceheart, do it."  
  
Iceheart ran to the storage room for the C4s.  
  
"Everyone give all your explosives and grenades to Iceheart, now!" Grimlock ordered.  
  
Skiff secretly pulled an energon bomb from the pile.  
  
-------  
  
"The force field is breaking!" Scourge said to Starscream over the loud sound of gun fire. "It's only a matter of cycles."  
  
Motormaster loaded in another clip. "Hold your fire!" he ordered.  
  
All the Stunticons paused. Something was happening inside the fortress. A violent explosion erupted from inside, tearing the fortress walls apart, smashing it against the forcefield inside.   
  
Motormaster ducked as the force field blew apart, sending the pulse wave out flying over their heads. "Maybe they committed suicide."  
  
"I doubt we're that lucky," Dragstrip said.  
  
Bonecrusher shoved them to the side. "You fools! They detonated the dam! There is no way anyone could survive that blast."  
  
"Unless they had already escaped," Blitzwing said. "Besides, an energon blast would've been much bigger."  
  
Scourge shook his head. He knew Galvatron wouldn't be happy.  
  
--------  
  
Chapter 17: Walking Through the Floors of Time  
We had barely escaped the Decepticons and their fatal grip. Iceheart's detonation was perfect, except that it blew up too early. Most of us weren't even al the way down the sewage when it exploded. Thankfully, we were all okay. After swimming a considerable distance in the canals of the dam, Daggerjaw managed to guide us to a ledge lining the sewer tunnel. Grimlock wiped us all clean, much to our objection. He claimed it was for our protection. Considering that we had just swam in a river of energon, I'd agree with him. This water was no gold pool of electrum.   
  
We traveled along the edges of the tunnel till we reached a clearing. Actually, it was more like a small dock. It was probably used for transporting cargo to the city along with the energon. A gate lay in the wall, rusted and dirty. It appeared to be our only way out, so Iceheart tried to open it. It was stuck! Furious, Iceheart transformed to an ice cannon and froze the gate solid. Daggerjaw easily smashed it apart. Inside was a site that froze all our energon charge circuits cold: Literally hundreds of empty shells lay clawing over each other trying to reach the gate. No longer living Predacons, but now just silent shells. No longer a hallway, but a tomb. Most of the shells were fried or charred. A large explosion had happened, and it appeared the gates had been sealed. Skiff picked up one of the bodies and turned away, seeing the Predacon insignia. Skiff told us that this vast hallway infested with shells used to be the Predacon army trainees. They were to aid the cities if an attack happened. But they were sealed in.  
  
Skiff stared at a perfectly good leg of a Predacon on the ground. Grimlock told us to move on while Skiff repaired himself.   
  
We soon were on our way through the various levels of the Predacon army centers. Dinobot X hooked himself up to a console we found and indicated that the Chamber of Primus map pointed for us to break through a tunnel that had been blocked.   
  
With much sweat, we had made it through. My jaw dropped. The tunnel led to an edge of a pipe. And at the edge of that pipe lay the skyline of a city forgotten. We were at a height of the tallest building of Cybertropolis of yesteryears. Drones of vehicons still lay smashed up in the city streets from wars with the Maximal resistance. We found the unburied body of Destron, a rogue villain bent on totally making Cybertron organic. I couldn't believe that we actually walked the streets that Optimus and Silverbolt and Blackarachnia once walked. I actually was stepping on concrete that they had once tread on. I spotted a downed tank drone lying on its side in the road.  
  
Dinobot X opened up a manhole. With a few gestures, we lowered down, seeing a series of tunnels dug in dirt. We past by a cavern filled with skeletons of animals of long ago. Some of them must have been of the animals the Quintessons were built and bred from. Grimlock let out a start, seeing a CD imbedded in a skeleton of a giant bat. He loaded it into a comchip reader on his wrist. A hologram of a furry Maximal came up. All of us remained silent.  
  
"I am Optimus Primal," the hologram said, "If you are reading this, then I suppose that we have won the war against Megatron. Be wary, my fellow Maximals and Predacons, he is a cunning fellow not easily defeated. My Maximal team have killed him several times only to find that he had made a copy of himself or sent his spark to a new body. He is a formidable foe, so be cautious and avoid his return at all costs...if you seek to find the lost city of Iacon, all you need to do is look only a few feet beyond you. For there, behind your problems lies the one thing that can lead you to the answers you need. No, it is not the Oracle. I fear it was destroyed before me and my soldiers were sent on a Transmetal Voyage. But beyond those problems, beyond your inner struggles, lie something you may not understand. There is something, a hunger in every transformer for that greater thing. The search for the Matrix, and the way to the matrix. It is something that is in all of us, and if you look, that is the one thing that eats away at your very spark. be strong, my friend, all you need to do is believe that..."  
  
The hologram got cut off at that point. Skiff raised an eyebrow, obviously curious to the rest of that last sentence.   
  
Iceheart then blurted out that he thought all the searching for the place of answers was a waste of time. He continued, saying that how can there be such a thing. Love had failed him once and he was not ever going to lean on anything again.   
  
Daggerjaw smiled, stating that the answer would come to him eventually. Things always did, he said. Grimlock ordered for us to settle down for a few cycles to rest.  
  
We all transformed to our alternate modes - Daggerjaw an tiger, Iceheart a cannon, Skiff a jet, me a space speeder jet, Grimlock a T-Rex, Dinobot X an...well, invisible robot - and recharged. Or at least they did. I couldn't charge up. I transformed back to robot mode and walked among the animal Maximals that were sleeping around me. I picked up the disc from Dinobot X and played it. The map displayed itself oddly. There was a small problem. The map ended where we were. No other way to go. Maybe the Chamber was near us...or maybe another map.   
  
------  
  
Daggerjaw spun around. He was scared. He was in a dark place, murky with shadows. Something was there. His heart raced a a heavy drum beat in the back of his head. Beads of energon began to leak out of his forehead. Running from the unknown predator, Daggerjaw searched his compartments for a weapon. There was none. He kept running. There was no escape. The place just seemed the same. Halls and halls of dark shadows and dirt clawed at him from all sides. He suddenly jolted back, as a bright light exploded in front of him, casting giant shadows of nightmarish creatures from his feet. The light got suffocated by the darkness in an intense battle.   
  
Daggerjaw looked before him as the hall of fears sealed up at a dead end. His hands grabbed the clay wall, trying to tear at it. He could hear breathing of something not far from him. He pounded against the wall in fear, trying to break it down. He continued digging, but whatever hunted him was almost on him. With a fierce war cry, he spun around with claws extended to take on the monster behind him!  
  
--------  
  
Iceheart transformed back to robot mode and crawled towards me. "You know," I told him, "I can't believe I never told her..."  
  
"Told who?" Iceheart, seeming very distant.  
  
"Amazon. Like I said earlier, I always did things for her, but I never told her. There's a difference in words. I don't know why I never did. I guess I was afraid of losing her. You know, telling your feelings? It's like you take a leap of faith from one building to another, or as in space terms, from one planetary system to another. It's like you can see your destination, you know you can get there, but there is still risk. If you fall, it's the end of the friendship and relationship. There is that risk. Man, Amazon was just a ball of cuteness that I can't get out of my system. I so want to delete all memory of her, but there's a part of my spark telling me to keep my datatracks complete."  
  
"So what did you do when you all got back to Cybertron?"  
  
"Well, she married Rattrap. Or so I heard. I ran away from it all. I left for the space exploration academy and zoomed back into space. No more girls, no more mingling. It was just pure me and no team. I thought it would help get my mind clear. I did become the best, though."  
  
"Best?"  
  
"Mapper, explorer, and of course, pilot. No other Autobot plane in the entire academy could out maneuver me. I made a run from Kamino to Klendathu in 10 cycles flat, on light speed of course. I made the Kassel Run in less then 11 parsects."  
  
"I heard that the Millennium Falcon holds the record at 12 parsects."  
  
"Well no one was there to witness me," I said with a smile.   
  
Iceheart laughed. It was the first time I heard him laugh. "Lightray, it's funny how when you're young you aim for such goals."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Getting the record at fastest speed, or who traveled most of the star systems. It's just insane from my standpoint."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You just said it earlier. Relationships, man. That is what really matters in life. It is relationships. Have you ever heard a bot on his deathbed saying how he wished he spent more time mapping the skies or working? No. You always hear them say that they wished they spent more times with loved ones."  
  
I paused, soaking in what Iceheart had just said.  
  
"I suppose Slag told you about what happened with his wife," Iceheart said. "At least she's still alive. Most of us weren't as lucky. You don't believe me? Come on, you think Grimlock and Daggerjaw, or even Skiff don't have anybody tht they care about?"  
  
"What happened to you?" I asked.  
  
Iceheart got a far off look in his eye. "Funny how it seems like stellar cycles ago when it was only a matter of days."  
  
He leaned up against the skeleton rib cage and began spilling his heart to me. I asked him again. Iceheart shook his head. "I've received my share of battle wounds in this war," he said thickly, "but none so painful as the memory of... her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Her name," he croaked, his voice barely above a whisper, "was Emerald."  
  
He then began his narration...  
  
Iceheart reached the top of the staircase. He tiptoed across the rooftop, sneaking towards a fembot leaning by the rail. A giggle escaped his mouth, but was drowned out by the sound of the roaring waters below. With her back to him, she couldn't see as his hands reached for her.  
  
"Aiieeee!" she screamed. She spun around. "Iceheart, you pervert! Don't you dare touch me like that again! I was so startled I nearly jumped over this ledge."  
  
"Sorry, Emerald," he said with a sheepish grin. "Thanks for meeting me up here."  
  
She snorted. "Yeah, don't mention it. A newly constructed dam of your design deserves my presence. Even if your gratitude is shown in the most obscene way. Grabbing!"  
  
"I said I was sorry," he whined. "And I didn't mean to grab you. I meant to... uh... tickle you."  
  
"You did not!"  
  
"You weren't tickled?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Not even a little?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Iceheart rubbed the ledge. "This is some impressive dam, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"You should know," she said. "You designed it."  
  
More silence.  
  
"Are you sure you weren't tickled even a little bi -"  
  
"For Primus' sake, Iceheart!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
Emerald put her hands on her hips and snorted again. "Optimus Prime!" she cursed under her breath.  
  
"Hey, don't take his name in vain!" he said without missing a beat. "Look, I didn't ask you to come up here so we could fight. I wanted to experience the view from up here for the first time, and I wanted to share this experience with you."  
  
Emerald tilted her head to one side. "Well, I'm here, Ice. You're my best friend and I'm here for you. So what's next? You want to bungy jump off this dam?"  
  
"Some other time," he answered as he directed her attention to the view.  
  
They both stared over at the rushing water that flowed from below them. The constant hissing noise of churning water hypnotically soothed their feelings about the previous conversation. Clouds of mist floated above the streams, rising to dissipate in front of Iceheart's and Emerald's face.  
  
Iceheart was vaguely aware of his own arm slowly making its way to rest on Emerald's shoulders. He didn't realize it until it had reached its destination. Iceheart didn't know why, but it felt so natural.   
  
"Ice?" she whispered, her gaze still focused on the mist.  
  
"Yeah, Em?"  
  
"Thanks for bringing me here. It's beautiful."  
  
He turned to her and smiled gently. "There's no one I'd rather share this with."  
  
Emerald gave a slight nudge with her head and let that be her answer.   
  
They stood silently, leaning against the other, the bond between them growing.   
  
She pulled his arm off her shoulders. "Enough of this. Don't do that."  
  
Instead, she slipped her hand in his and intertwined their fingers. "Do this."  
  
"Friends don't do that," Iceheart said. He looked at their hands. "I think we're something more...now."  
  
"I agree."  
  
Emerald pulled his face closer to hers. His arms wrapped around her back as their deep kiss sent shivers of electricity surging through his spark. "Mmm..."  
  
After a few nanoclicks, which seemed like cycles, they finally let go and resumed holding hands.   
  
"Iceheart," she said, "I didn't know you were such a good kisser."  
  
"Neither did I," he said. "Thanks for the info. You're not so bad yourself. I never told you this before, but you've always been beautiful to me."  
  
Emerald's face broke into smiles. "Really?"  
  
"Truth," he said. "Sometimes I'd catch myself staring at you. I also admire how you've always been there for me. Like now, for example. I know you were busy with upgrading the security systems at the energon plant, but here you are with me. Emerald... such a beautiful name for a beautiful Maximal. How could I not see this coming? Falling for you."  
  
Emerald hid her embarrassed smile with her hand and waved him off with the other. "Oh, stop it."  
  
Iceheart shrugged. "I guess I never realized how close I've always been to falling in love with you."  
  
Emerald nodded. "I suppose it just took a special moment like this to push us together. I'm glad it happened."  
  
"I have another confession to make," he said shyly, "I wasn't trying to tickle you back there. I really meant to grab you."  
  
"Really?" she said, looking surprised. "That's funny because... well, I'll admit it. I did get a little tickled. Just a little."  
  
"Wasn't even trying," he said. "If I really wanted to tickle you, it would be like this!"  
  
"Yeeek! No!" Emerald shrieked, her arms flailing at him. Without warning, Iceheart stopped as suddenly as he had begun.  
  
"Ice? What is it?"  
  
"Look up."  
  
Emerald saw something in the sky. It was on fire and falling fast, leaving a streak of smoke trailing behind it. A piece of it broke of and sailed down. Nearby, a similar fireball tumbled to the ground, creating a small fiery crater.   
  
"Meteors?"  
  
Iceheart squinted. "Not likely. You see that one above us? Its shape looks mechanical, like a shuttle or something. It's probably just space debris. Maybe a... do you hear that?"  
  
Emerald nodded, her eyes showing her fear. There was a whistling noise getting louder. Suddenly, the ground beneath them vibrated, jerking them off balance. Iceheart ran to the ledge and looked down. "One of those things hit the wall! There might be others."  
  
No sooner had he said that did they notice their shadows had disappeared. To their horror, a large chunk of flaming metal was coming down above them. Iceheart pulled Emerald and made a mad dash for the stairs. Before they could reach it, they heard a massive explosion behind them, and they knew it had landed. Shrapnel flew around them, sticking to the walls.   
  
Iceheart heard a sickening crunch and Emerald yelled out. She rolled to the floor and groaned. They gasped as discovered the reason she couldn't run - a flying piece of shrapnel had torn through her leg and left it dangling by a few circuits and wires.   
  
"I've got you," Iceheart said, scooping her up. She clung to him as he raced for the stairs.  
  
With a big "woosh" sound, a burning chunk the size of a stasis pod hit the ground. It landed at an angle and skated across the ground, bouncing a little. Iceheart avoided it, but it spit out a burning shred that ripped a section out of Iceheart's shoulder.  
  
"Aaarrrrhhh!" he screamed, dropping to his knees, unable to lift Emerald.  
  
Seeing how he was hurt, Emerald crawled to Iceheart and covered him with her body to shield him. "Don't worry, I'll stay with you and - rrraaahh!"  
  
A sharp pole-like piece of shrapnel pierced through her chest like a spear. It penetrated clear through to the other side and left a gaping hole, which immediately began bleeding energon. Emerald collapsed to the ground. "My... my spa-spark!"  
  
"No!" Iceheart cried. "Hang in there! I'll get you out of here, I promise!"  
  
She closed her eyes tight and sobbed. "N-no, Iceheart. It's too... too late... can't hold on... feel... feeling my spark... leaving... joining th-the... Matrix!"  
  
"Emerald," Iceheart whimpered, holding her hand.  
  
"Ice... Iceheart," she moaned, "Ice-hu.... I... Ice..."  
  
Tears streaming down his face, Iceheart leaned closer. "Yes, I'm here."  
  
Emerald's looked into his eyes, her optics dimming. "I love you, Iceheart."  
  
"Oh, Emerald!" he cried, "I love you too. Oh, Emerald!"  
  
He kissed her forehead and held her close as she lay in his arms and went offline...  
  
Lightray was silent, moved by the story. It wasn't the first time he had heard stories like this, but Iceheart had expressed himself so clearly that Lightray was choked with emotion.   
  
"They say R-chambers can heal the worst battle damage on your structure," Iceheart said, "and leave you virtually without a scratch, with no trace of a scar. Well, I've been in and out of R-chambers, but my spark carries a scar. When she went offline, my spark must have died from the pain and brought back to life by the only thing that keeps me from shutting myself offline - to end the war, end the deaths of comrades. I'm no soldier, but Emerald would have wanted me to do it." He took a deep breath. "I don't know why I brought her up there to the dam. If we weren't there, then..." he sighed again.  
  
"How about you, my friend," Iceheart asked me, "what happened with your girl?"  
  
I breathed out heavily. Then I told him just what happened to me. "You see..."  
  
...Amazon and I were on the docking bay of the exploration vessel, and we were on our way home to Cybertron. I was feeling awful, cause I had let her down. That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly, but heard a soft voice say, "Don't."  
  
I paused, looking straight forward again out the window.  
  
"What are you doing here, big bro?" the sweet voice said.  
  
"Feeling bad."  
  
"Why? You saved the day!"  
  
"But I chose saving the day over saving you," I replied to her.  
  
"You needed to do what you did," she said, with a hint of a smile in her voice. "Rattrap got me."  
  
I frowned, hearing his name again. "You like him, don't you," I whispered.   
  
"Well," her voice getting a far off thought sound, "he's just so interesting. There's something about the way he is that captures me."  
  
My heart broke right there. I could hear her smile as she continued saying how 'sweet' Rattrap was. I pulled my shoulder away from her hand. "Good for him," I said, walking off towards the other end of the docking bay.  
  
I heard her delicate feet clang on the metal floor as she ran after me. "Lightray? What's wrong?"  
  
I kept my face turned away, hiding back the tears in my optics. "Nothing is wrong. I guess I just have priorities and I can't accomplish all of them."  
  
"Lightray, what are you talking about?" Amazon said, pronouncing each word slowly.   
  
I sat on the edge of the ramp, silent as a stasis pod.  
  
"Lightray?" she said, really concerned. She sat beside me and put her hand on my shoulder again. "You can tell me."  
  
"What's wrong with me?" I said. It was dumb, I know.  
  
"Hmmm, don't say that. You're sweet, too," Amazon said quietly to our feet. "I mean, you're like a big brother to me. I can depend on you and you understand what it feels like to be..." she giggled. "I'm at a loss for words. There's just something about you that I can't put my finger on. Maybe it's just that you're so open with...me...ay. You treat me like a sister, and I love you for that."  
  
My spark stopped pulsating right there. Those three words surged through every circuit, gear, and datatrack in my body. I began whimpering, feeling both happy and sad.  
  
"What?" Amazon said, leaning her head on my shoulder and looking up at my optics.  
  
I stared into her optics, tears flowing down my face. "Thank you. Just so much, thank you."  
  
She gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "You take care of yourself. I'll go check on Silverbolt and Blackarachnia."  
  
Amazon leaped up to her feat and happily skipped away. I watched her as she left. Every bounce in her step was a beat in my spark.  
  
Things changed after that. After landing back on Cybertron and going through several press conferences about our trip and about what happened to Thunderous Prime and the rest of the crew, we just lost touch. It was a mess, you know? The two of us had never been on Cybertron before, and we struggled to get a life started. Sadly, it wasn't a life together. She moved to Iacon and I stayed in Cybertropolis. I had heard she was starting a good life there. The longest time past, then one day I got a call from her on my vid-link. Seeing her again took my breath away. She fidgeted with the camera and laughed. "Lightray," she said, "I was doing some cleaning on an exploration mission and I remembered you. Let's get together. I need to talk to you about something. Like I told you that time long ago, I'm your little sister, and your little sister needs help. Please, meet with me."  
  
At that, I ran out the door, transformed to jet mode, and flew to meet her in Iacon.  
  
I landed at the elevated park area that she wanted to meet at. I transformed and sat at a bench. I couldn't sit still. I kept fidgeting and trying to not get impatient. But the fact that I was going to see her again kept me as far away from relaxation as I'll ever be. Then suddenly, she was there. She walked towards me, feeling a little shy at first. She ran her index finger over her audio sensor on her head. Biting her lip, Amazon sat down beside me. "Lightray, I'm have to tell you some good news!"  
  
"Wait, before you do that, let's take a stroll through the city. You know, like old times," I said to her.  
  
She shrugged and let me lead the way.  
  
The two of us had a romantic stroll through the city streets. The stars and the building lights twinkled all around us. We laughed and caught up on old times. Finally, we reached a bridge. The two of us leaned against it, staring out at the rest of the city below us. "Amazon," I said, "I want to tell you something that I never planned on telling you."  
  
"What's that?" Amazon asked me, leaning against the railing. Gosh she looked cute.  
  
Amazon giggled to herself slightly as she saw the look on my face. "You know, you called me to tell me something. But I have to tell you something."  
  
"Yes?" Amazon asked, her lip quivering.  
  
I reached out and held her hands, my thumb rubbing her forefinger. "You are so amazing," I said, taking a breath. "My spark pounds in my chestplate just thinking of you. You are the one thing in this world that makes me happy. Seeing you, thinking of you, hearing your voice, it all gives me this constant fluttering in my circuits that keeps me awake at night." I held her face in my hands, and peered right into her brown olive-like optics. "Today, when you invited me to talk to you, it occurred to me that you must think of me too. And that means so much. I have never met anyone like you, and I do not ever want to lose you. I love you, Amazon. I've told other people about my feelings for you, and they say to me that you and I are impossible, that we live two very different lives. I know you're older then my by a few stellar cycles, but that shouldn't matter. What matters is that understand each other and we care about each other. And you should know that I believe that we will forever. I want to spend eternity with you, Amazon. I know I'm not rich, and I know that I can't give you much materially, but I can love you. I can love you like you're never been loved before. I'll take care of you, make sure that smile always stays on your face, and keep tickling your spark with joy. Amazon, I'm asking if you will marr-"  
  
Amazon's eyes stared up at me, full of worry. Her lips shook violently. "Oh, Lightray, please don't ask me," she said in a mere whisper.  
  
"Why?" I asked, "I am serious. You are everything I ever dreamed of and I don't want to lose you again."  
  
"Rattrap asked me already...and I said yes. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I thought you'd be excited."  
  
I became a stone. I couldn't move nor think. It was as though my world had come to an end. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. I couldn't say anything to her as I looked into her eyes. Those puppy dog eyes. How could I see them hurt? But I had to ask her. I released her face and turned around. "Amazon, why?"  
  
"I love him," she said.  
  
"Do you?" I said, giving her a kiss. That, if anything, was the one thing I had hoped would change her mind. I felt her hand against my chest, pushing me away.   
  
"No, Lightray," Amazon said, stepping away. "I shouldn't. I can't."  
  
Those were the last things we said to each other.  
  
The very next day I signed on the exploration crew and was scheduled to take my first launch in a stellar cycle. The day before I left, I got myself to call Amazon on the vid link. Her face came on the screen. She paused, shocked seeing me. Her face spread into a smile and then to an ecstatic scream. "Lightray!" she squeeled. "I've been trying to contact you forever, but you moved or something."  
  
"I did," Lightray said. "How are you?"  
  
"Remember that night we walked together?" she said, suddenly becoming serious.  
  
"Kind of," I said, lying through my teeth.  
  
"Remember Rattrap?" Amazon said, having a little squeak in her voice. "That kiss you gave me. Something happened to my spark. I just felt that there was something more to this relationship, something that Rattrap and I were lacking."  
  
"What's that?" I asked, getting excited.  
  
"Love," she said with a twinkle in her optic, "Genuine love. I said no to him, Lightray. What I am trying to say is that I'd much rather spend my entire life with you then with Rattrap."  
  
"But do you love me?" I asked, getting a sick feeling in my circuits.  
  
"I do! I love you, from the bottom of my spark!" Amazon said. She paused. "Do you love me?" she said, tilting her head slightly, tossing her bangs over her optics.  
  
"Amazon, I've love you so much. I love you so much that I don't know weather to leap for joy or break down crying knowing how blessed I am. But I can't marry you. Not now."  
  
Amazon's face fell. Her bottom lip stuck out sadly. "Why?" she asked barely above a whisper.  
  
"I'm leaving in a megacycle, forever."  
  
"Leaving where?"  
  
"On a mapping trip around the galaxies."  
  
"Oh," Amazon said, all signs of life draining from her. She let out a sigh. "Then I guess I was too late."  
  
"No," I said, "I was. I should've told you sooner. I always thought that you didn't like me that way, that I wasn't your type. I should've kept pursuing you. But I chickened out. Sorry."  
  
"Well," Amazon said to me. "Just don't join the trip."  
  
"I have my priorities," I said, feeling terrible. "This trip is everything I've dreamed of."  
  
"More then me?" she said. "Lightray, if you had to pick, who will it be? I don't want to lose you either. But I can't wait forever."  
  
I stared back, knowing that I wanted the trip more then her. I wanted to get away from everything and see the universe.   
  
"Then I guess you made your pick," she said and shut off the vid-link.  
  
After that, I left. Honestly, she was all I could think about the whole trip. I wished I could get back, but we were in unmarked territory, so it was not an easy thing. I eventually got back after the ten stellar cycle voyage, but I couldn't pull myself do it. Ever since then I've been wanting to call her or try ot find her, but I never could do it. What if I discover I lost her all over again? And this time it was my fault. But I guess I now am too late. Galvatron has wiped out everyone...including Emerald and Amazon.  
  
Iceheart looked at me, seeing that I had finished the story. "You certain she was on Cybertron when it hit? Could there be anywhere she might have moved to?"  
  
I leaned back, thinking of the possible places.   
  
"Why do these thing have to happen?" Iceheart repeated himself. "It doesn't make any sense at all."  
  
I blinked, coming to the realization that Iceheart blamed himself for her death the same way I blamed myself for Amazon's rejection of me. Both were out of our hands. They were just weird coincidences or pure chance. But it was nothing that we did, nothing that we should hold against ourselves. Iceheart sighed. He asked me and the cave why Primus allowed such things to happen. Sometimes things just happen, I told him, that we can't explain. But for some reason, it just comes to be. We may not realize it, but whatever greater power is out there wills for it to happen. It all works out for our better. But why? Why do we have to go through such pain like what we were going through now? That was beyond me.   
  
One would have to see the whole picture: our whole lives to understand just what and how and why it happened. These things make us stronger. Maybe her death was the one thing that was to get Iceheart to fix his life and get it right. Maybe there were already several times he was being pushed to do something, but he ignored them. This may have been the one way to get him. I assured him that his love was not in pain, but in the Matrix, for she was a maximal. Iceheart told me that he wasn't sure he could tell if he'd go to the matrix when his spark extinguished. He had no insignia: an undecided cybertronian. Maximals have the sign on their exostructure to be a witness to what faction they are and where they are going after this life. The Predacons do too. Iceheart told me that he thinks he should be considered a maximal because he lived with them and he lived like one. I informed him that until he changes his signature and gotten an insignia (which comes along with a changed signature cause the nanytes will alter the one on your exostructure), he was not a Maximal. It's not how you act; it's what you believe and what is in your spark. That was the only way to go to the Matrix.   
  
Iceheart became silent, pondering it all. He stood up and went to the other side of the cave. I don't know if he changed to a true Maximal that day, but I do know that he became different from that point on. I had struck a circuit.  
  
I tossed some of the sand in the air, not really caring anymore about maps or the chamber of Primus. There were things that seemed more important now than this war and this fight for survival. After talking to Iceheart, I realized that we must prepare for the life after this, for eternity. I had to tell others the right way so that they would end up in the Matrix. This war...it just seemed insane compared to what really mattered. What did really matter? Lives. Every spark out there that beat with an electronic pulse mattered. Every spark and every relationship. It all was what life was about.  
  
Suddenly Daggerjaw leaped up and screamed with such intensity that everyone woke up. His eyes were energon shot, as though he were blood thirsty. But what was he after?! He must be dreaming! Daggerjaw just ran off towards the other side of the cave.   
  
Grimlock quickly ordered everyone to follow him. We chased through the tunnels after him. He was freaked or something cause Daggerjaw just kept running. Finally he reached a wall and smashed his metal head right into it. Skiff winced, hearing the loud clang of the impact. It wasn't going to be good.  
  
Clang? I walked up to the dirt-covered wall. There was no doubt about it, there was metal behind that soot. I began ripping sections out of the wall, much to the surprise of my friends. Daggerjaw woke up completely, noticing me remove a large chunk of the wall. He raised an eyebrow, worried apparently about what he saw. I removed the remaining section, and saw a metal lined tunnel. Rust lay climbing the walls. We saw some ancient Autobot writing on top of it. Grimlock ran his fingers over it. The embossed writing crumbled into sand. Skiff stated to us that it indicated it as a drainage system of Iacon. Iacon? Not New Iacon but Iacon? The legendary Autobot city lay somewhere around us, but here now lay more sewage pipes (or rather one large sewage pipe).  
  
Chapter 18: Movements of Marionettes  
Divebomb, one of the five components to form Predaking, stared into the Council Chamber windows from the rubble that used to be Cybertropolis. Transforming to a eagle mode, Divebomb took to the sky, circling the large Council building. Hundreds of Cybertronian leaders once sat there in that building, leading the planet to golden age after golden age. There was one time that he read about, a time when Cybertron wasn't so grand. That was during the great war between Autobots and Decepticons. The war raged on for thousands of years and Cybertron fell from glory. Energon became scarce on the planet and population dropped. Resistance groups led by the likes of Elita 1 caused government distrust on Cybertron while Optimus Prime warred with Megatron on Earth. Eventually, the battle ended in a joint war against the monster planet sized transformer Unicron. From that day on, Cybertron slowly rose back to glory, but under the command of the Autobots. Autobots became Maximals and so on. The Decepticons slowly vanished the descendants of he and his fellow Predacons became the second dominant class.  
  
But now, now that same leader that brought Cybertron into chaos before now sat on the throne once again. Divebomb would rather have his spark extinguished with burning energon then to see the planet get torn apart again. Tantrum and Razorclaw seemed to think the same as well.  
  
Rampage and Headstrong had informed him that Galvatron himself had left to hunt the remaining Maximals in the bowels of Cybertron. The city now lay waste without him. Decepticon soldiers continued their gladiator wars in the 'town center'. Divebomb transformed and landed on the roof of the Council building and looked around at the panorama view of all they had worked for. The only building that still appeared needing little repair was the Citadel that towered above the entire city.   
  
Divebomb crawled down through a hatch into the empty marble halls of the palace. His metal feet echoed a hollow sound in the halls as he continued for the throne room. He tore the doors open and beheld the site before him. All the other thrones were torn apart, still covered in dry energon. Only one stood now, high and mighty. Galvatron would sit there. The tyrant. Divebomb took of the metal pack hooked to his arm compartment. This was it. This is what it had come down to. No more Galvatron. Megatron, the Beast War veteran, had foreseen this. It was a shame that he didn't live. He did manage to make them see the truth and their destiny to retake the planet. They may be alone, but they were doing what was right. The Predacons were going to gain control of the planet and do it right, with or without the support of the army.   
  
Walking backwards, he soaked in the sight one more time. It would be the last he'd see it, but the new one they'd rebuild would be grander. Divebomb turned and ran.  
  
The small metal box beside the throne displayed several bright numbers, clicking away and counting down Galvatron's reign of terror.  
  
--------  
  
Galvatron landed with Soundwave and Astrotrain at the site of the fortress explosion. Starscream stood smiling. "We have successfully annihilated the Autobots," he said with a wide grin.  
  
Galvatron walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face. "Fool! The Autobots are still alive and hiding somewhere. No Autobots would commit suicide, and neither should ANY Decepticon."  
  
Galvatron stared at his army. The Stunticons, the Constructicons, Starscream, Scourge, Cyclonus, Astrotrain, Starscream, Jetstorm, Dirge, and Thundercracker stood silently, leaning against any rock they could find. Exhaustion showed in their faces. The Sweeps stood somewhere off to Galvatron's right, covering the perimeter of the damaged site.  
  
"Listen to me, fellow Decepticons," Galvatron said. "We are so close to having complete control of Cybertron. All we need to do is find these remaining threats and obliterate them. You want them to come back and haunt us like Elita 1 did with her rogue forces? We're here to stay, not them, not this useless vegetation. We are the future of Cybertron. All you need to do is join me in arms and take it. This is our time, Decepticons, this is our chance to taking our inheritance. The Autobots and so called Maximals and Predacons have stolen our birthright and blessings. They have enjoyed our inheritance for too long. They have received their punishment, but not all of them. These remaining few have not yet taste our justice. And after them, we will slaughter the source of all these problems: Primus!"  
  
The Decepticons shifted uneasily. They knew that Primus had made both of them. Why destroy him? But then Galvatron knew what he was doing, and they knew what waited them if they opposed him.  
  
Galvatron pointed to Soundwave. "Soundwave is carrying an amount of C4s and TNT unheard of in warfare. It is so large, we can take out a colony with it. This is to take care of Primus. No one touches him till I so order it."  
  
Starscream wiped the energon from his lips. "The Swarm? Didn't you say you were bringing it?"  
  
Soundwave stepped forward. "Galvatron has already sent it into the sewage system of Cybertron. It's out hunting the Autobots, allowing us the advantage."  
  
Astrotrain nodded to Jetstorm. It wasn't going to be an easy fight. The bowels of Cybertron was not going to be pretty. Starscream stood up on a rock and called out, "Fellow sky fighters, we are going to be entering tight airspace below. Cyclonus has discovered a good entrance for our large squadron on the other side of the canyon. We'll head there, but be weary. Not much space for maneuvering in the pipes below, but I know you are the best pilots in the army. Be prepared. A lot of us are not coming back. And I pray that your spark does not live in forever torment like mine. Let's ride."  
  
Starscream transformed to plane mode, filling the canyon with the familiar sound. All the other flight capable Decepticons transformed and flew off towards the other end of the large canyon.  
  
Galvatron cocked his plasma cannon. "Soundwave, I can feel their sparks already dying in my hand. It's so near I can taste it. Victory is at hand. Let's go!"  
  
The Decepticons headed into the canal filled with liquid energon and began the trek.  
  
Chapter 19: Charge of the Light Brigade  
We ran through sewer after sewer, going down level after level, going deeper into the heart of Cybertron. I had no idea how far from Iacon we had traveled, but I already had the feeling that was not our destination. The walls were getting tighter. Pipes got bigger as well.  
  
"Walking the Green Mile," I said, phasing out to another thoughtful outlook. True, we did enter a sort of death march. We knew that victory of finding the chamber of Primus was slim. Even I doubted our success. I found the thought of dying the only thing on my mind. How would it end? Or is our ending, the beginning to something new? A new start?  
  
The clanging of footsteps echoed loudly from above us. "What the slag?! They're on to us!"  
  
Grimlock put his hand up for silence. We all could hear the sound of footsteps, only a level above us. We knew it'd be cycles before they find us. Grimlock put his hand to the wall. His optics shut off as he focused on something. "Those soldiers aren't all. The roar of jet engines are vibrating these pipes. I say we run. If you get lost, just keep going straight. I believe all these tunnels will end at the chamber of Primus. It's a gut feeling, but sometimes that is all you have. Team, let's go."  
  
Suddenly the lights shut off, plunging us into blackness. What's worse, the footsteps above us stopped echoing. They knew where we were. I heard a muffled shout from Daggerjaw, then the sound of my companions' footsteps running away from me. I knew that even the light of our blue LEDs could signal the Decepticons like targets on a dart board. We had to run in darkness. Soon my optics got used to the light. That's when I realized that I was alone. The team must have gotten farther ahead of me then I thought. I continued moving, hoping to find some sign of where they went. I soon found myself in a clearing, an open area that split to 4 different passageways. Where to go? I heard the Decepticons, only a handful of yards away. I transformed to space-jet mode and flew down the largest passageway, leaving a trail of blue smoke.  
  
I had to get out of there. My arms hurt. They were having a hard time balancing out the wait and the pressure of the engines. I was still injured, but at least functional enough to fly.   
  
"Get the Autobot!" I heard a raspy voice echo through the hall.   
  
I then heard the sound of several jets transforming. I took a look at my radar screen on the upper right side of my optics. Five ships had entered the passageway and followed me. "Computer take scans of ships and give me the readouts."  
  
"Acknowledged."  
  
I gasped, seeing the blueprint scans of the ships chasing me. "Starscream, Astrotrain, Dirge, Cyclonus, Jetstorm, Thundercracker, and Scourge, the tracker, with his Sweeps. Slag, this is some parade. Computer, access tunnel blueprints from memory."  
  
"Translating and converting files from memory..."  
  
"Give me the map to the tightest passageway here."  
  
"Acknowledged. Go down at the next intersection."  
  
Lightray gritted his circuits. "Alright, you Decepticons, let's see if you can stand up against the best explorer on Cybertron."  
  
I dove down the next shaft. My engines glowed brightly as I heard the sound of a ship blowing up behind me, colliding with the wall in front of the drop. "That takes care of one of the sweeps."  
  
The walls echoed the powerful streaking hiss of the jets blowing through the passage. It sounded like a drag race. The walls all around me blurred by, I could only rely on the blueprints in front of my optics for direction. No way was I going to survive if I lost focus for even just one nano-click. Laser fire flew over my right wing side. That was too close. My maneuvering room was getting smaller and smaller. Pretty soon, ANY laser blast would hit me.   
  
"Pathetic fool, there's no escape!" I heard Starscream yell.  
  
My radar indicated Jetstorm putting on full speed. He soon reached right above me.   
  
"I'd like to pick the category of 'slicing up Maximal skin' for $500!" Jetstorm gawked.   
  
A drill opened up from above and drilled into my back. Argh! Slag, it hurt. Then I saw it, the ceiling was going to get smaller really fast. I rose slightly, pushing Jetstorm up. "A retaliation?" Jetstorm said proudly, "Big surprise! I'm sorry, but your response must be in the form of a question!"  
  
"Question this!" I yelled, shoving him up brutally against the ceiling.   
  
"Watcha doing?!" Jetstorm hollered as sparks flew from his tail wings.  
  
I kept going up, pressing his body harder against the ceiling pipes. Sparks showered down on us. The ceiling would get tighter in only a matter of 20 clicks. "So long, Vehicon."  
  
I heard Jetstorm give his last scream before his body blew up against the large pipes. That's two down, eight to go.  
  
-----  
  
Skiff, Iceheart, and Daggerjaw ran together. They had heard the Decepticons coming quickly. Grimlock and Dinobot X seemed to have disappeared, though, leaving them quite worried. "You think they caught Grimlock?" Daggerjaw asked.  
  
"How should I know?" Skiff asked, leaning against Iceheart. "All I know is that we've reached a dead end."  
  
Daggerjaw frowned. "So we have."  
  
Iceheart lowered Skiff down. "I'm a triple changer. I'm going to transform to Mortar cannon mode and you, skiff, guide my shots."  
  
Daggerjaw aimed his Tommy-Gun at the hallway which they came from. They had reached quite a large clearing that reached up high to farther then they could see. It was just blackness. Skiff looked around at the odd pillars that circled around the edges of the dome. His optics cleared up, seeing one part in the shadows looked like a huge door. Crawling on his stomach (his only other functioning leg was torn off in the chase), Skiff reached one of the pillars. There was writing on the wall. It was in an old dead Cybertronian language. In fact, it was written in several other languages as well. He paused, seeing one set of writing he could understand. "Beware!" he read, "You have entered the forbidden chamber, where you will forever lie till the day when all are one."  
  
Iceheart cocked himself. "Skiff,"  
  
Skiff hurried, gripping the controls of Iceheart. "Just fire at will."  
  
A low hum buzzed from the other end of the hallway. Daggerjaw shook his head. "Where have I heard that hum before?"  
  
"It's the swarm," Skiff said. "The Decpeticons brought it down here. They must've figured we weren't good enough to waste laser fire on."  
  
Iceheart tightened up. "Guys, I have to say, it's been a pleasure knowing all of you. Had this not happened, I doubt I would've ever known of each of your existence, and I kind of am glad that I got to know all of you. Skiff, you too. You're a Pred, but a good Pred."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Daggerjaw lifted the rifle up to his optics. "Whatever comes out of there give it all you got."  
  
There it was! Coming like a billion beese, swarming ahead, was the swarm. They spun and coiled like a snake, flying out at them. "Go to the Pit!" Skiff yelled, firing the mortar canon.  
  
A powerful blast of ice fired out, freezing a lot of the swarm up. But the rest kept bursting through the ice, trying to claw at them. Iceheart continued releasing the ice blast, but worry struck him, seeing the ice wall extend closer and closer to them. The swarm was going to break through soon.  
  
Daggerajaw, for some reason, hadn't opened fire yet. He just stood there, staring up at the pillars, now illuminated in the blue aura of Iceheart's blast. His hand touched the pillar. He felt a vibration. Then he heard it. Resounding even louder then the swarm, was the sound like a million insects charging in. Millions of legs and bodies shifting all around the room, was what Daggerjaw felt. He looked up. There, spilling down, crawling around all the pillars were millions of the dreaded guardians of the Chamber. They had six arms, four legs, and a long tentacle that ended in an orb for a head.   
  
They leaped down, making a noise like an army of crickets and cicadas. Skiff stopped pulling the trigger. Iceheart transformed. The three watched helplessly as the guardians fell down from nowhere, all walking hunched and animal like toward them. The scurrying creatures were at one end while the Swarm was on the other. Daggerjaw and Iceheart opened fire, freezing and frying the hundreds of guardians stalking towards them. They let out screams, as they got blown up. Alas, more and more just kept coming. They to fight as they climbed down the pillars while others simply leaped off. They were closing around the Maximals fast. Daggerjaw jumped back as one of them tore the gun from his hand. The orb face glowed and pulsed with energy, looking right at him. He could see his shocked reflection in the face of the orb. Hundreds suddenly leaped forward, trying to land on the three Maximals!  
  
A violent wind rushed over them, smashing the guardians all around. Daggerjaw and Iceheart looked up. The Swarm had broken through, and was feeding on the guardians. It seemed like a one sided fight, till the guardians all at once unleashed the energy beams from their faces, frying and burning up parts of the swarm. Daggerjaw ran to the side with his comrades as the two insect-like entities battled all around them.   
  
Amazingly, they made it across unharmed. "What do we do?!" Skiff yelled to Daggerajw over the loud sounds of the guardians and swarm eating each other.   
  
Daggerjaw looked at the entrance, which was blocked off by the piles of bodies of both monsters. "We stay. Shoot both of them. Aim to kill. We don't have much ammo, but hopefully we can get them both to kill each other."  
  
The team fired at nothing and yet, everything. The way they'd die all depended on who would win the battle raging in front of them.  
  
-------  
  
I broke free! Free from the pipe-ridden halls. It emptied out into a giant cavern. Huge! It must be able to hold Cybertropolis in it. On the bottom of the cavern was a sea of green goo, glowing eerily. A laser flew over my shoulder. No time for admiring scenery, it was time for battle.   
  
"I got him, Starscream!" I heard Thundercracker yell.   
  
I checked my radar. He was right behind me. I spun left. He followed. I spun right, then did a barrel roll. He still was on me. This guy was a veteran. But maybe I could catch him off guard.  
  
I spun again, dodging a splatter of bullets. I climbed for the cave ceiling, then dove down, dodging a pair of missiles. Thundercracker was still on my tail, but not for long. I dove to nearly a foot above the green goo. A sticky splash erupted behind me. Thundercracker disappeared from my radar.  
  
-------  
  
"What happened to Thundercracker?" Starscream called over the comlink.  
  
"I think he just bought it," Cyclonus remarked as he began to take the lead. "Slag it. This Autobot is fast."  
  
"Space speeder class," Astrotrain said. "He's thousands of stellar cycles in advance from us. I bet he's not even going full speed."  
  
"You've got to be kidding! My rotors are beginning to whine!" Dirge croaked as he released another set of missiles at the Autobot jet. "By the Pit! What is that coming out of the green gunk?"  
  
"Thundercracker?" Starscream called out, spinning around. He gasped! It was some organic thing. Thundercracker had been eaten by that monstrousity. "Die worm!" Starscream fired with his machine guns, blowing the organic creature apart.  
  
"I can tell you one thing, that ain't electrum," Scourge laughed from the rear of the group.   
  
-------  
  
Showers of the liquid splattered away from me on my wings, due to the wind I caused. Cyclonus dove down after me. I could see him in my radar.   
  
Time for new tactics... "Lightray, maximize!" I screamed my activation code. I transformed, instantly leaping into the air and grabbing a hold of Cyclonus's wing.  
  
"Get off, you spawn of Primus!"  
  
"Very '80s, my friend," I shot back, pulling out an energon blade. "Nothing personal. Just survival of the fittest."  
  
Cyclonus didn't speak a word as he sped up and spun in the air, trying to knock me off. I won't lie. It was next to impossible to hold on to his ultra smooth surface. But I pulled my energon blade and stabbed it onto the wing. Holding that kept me from sliding off. I could see his fuel spilling out. I couldn't hold on much longer, so I pulled the energon blade out and allowed myself to slide off. Before flying completely off, I drove the energon blade right into the main rotors of his engine. I transformed to jet mode again and sped off. Cyclonus' back got riddled with bullet holes from Dirge trying to get a shot at me. Down went the spawn of Unicron.  
  
-------  
  
Chapter 20: The Final Blow  
Grimlock and Dinobot X's feet clanged loudly as they ran through the tunnel. They could smell the horrid stench of Decepticon somewhere behind them.   
  
Suddenly a bot swung down from a ceiling airvent and kicked Dinobot X to the ground.  
  
"Erk!" Dinobot X moaned.   
  
Grimlock spun around as he heard him take to the ground. He paused as he felt his spark pound. He stole away to the shadows as he shivered in fear. The Constructicons had caught DBX and were going to kill him!  
  
Scrapper aimed his gun at DBX. "Thought you could escape? Too bad, you were wrong."  
  
Hook caught up to them. "For a bunch of Autobot wannabes, you run fast. Like it matters."  
  
Bonecrusher shot Dinobot X's leg. "You hear that? That's the sound of your hard drive about to crash."  
  
Dinobot X sneered back at him. "Funny, my computer sounded way different when it crashed."  
  
"Did it sound like this?" Bonecrusher asked, shooting his other leg.  
  
Dinobot X screamed out in pain. Energon spilled from his blown circuits.   
  
Grimlock watched still from the shadows. He shook in fear. He never was a fighter. But his friend lay there weak and about to die. It was either Grimlock's life at DBX's expense or both of theirs for nothing. He looked into DBX's eyes. He knew what he had to do. Grimlock cocked his rifle. "Hey Deceptiscum!"  
  
He fired several shots at them. Mixmaster ducked and fired a shot! Grimlock let out a muffled groan as he fell to the ground. "Wimp," Mixmaster laughed, pulling him to the center of their circle.   
  
Dinobot X smiled at seeing Grimlock. "Why didn't you escape?"  
  
"That's what I'm asking myself," Grimlock mumbled.  
  
"Shut up!" Hook yelled slapping them hard. "You're going to be joining the Matrix shortly. You can talk there."  
  
"Let go of them," a deep voice said from the shadows.  
  
"Huh?" Hook said, pulling his gun away from Grimlock's head. "Predaking?"  
  
Sure enough, Predaking came out of the shadows, towering above all of them by several meters. Scrapper frowned. "Do I smell a traitor?"  
  
"You smell your energon running cold," Predaking roared, firing a massive explosion at Scrapper!  
  
Scrapper fell to the ground, knocked out. A matching crack now lay on his other shoulder. Scavenger held him up. "Hook, Scrapper is dying! We can't form Devestator!"  
  
"Slag it. Constructicons, attack!" Hook ordered.  
  
Grimlock pulled himself to his feet and picked up Dinobot X. "I don't know what I'm seeing..."  
  
"You see our escape," Dinobot X said.  
  
Mixmaster turned on his comlink. "This licks bolts! Our own Decepticon brothers against us? Galvatron, send the Stunticons here. We need a gestalt whose members are all alive."  
  
Predaking laughed, picking up Hook. "I never liked you!" he roared, throwing him several yards away.  
  
-------  
  
Starscream turned on his winglights. It was time.  
  
Scourge's spark nearly leaped out of his chest as his sweeps around him blew up! Where did those missiles come from?  
  
His optics didn't blink as he saw fire flying from Starscream, Dirge, and Astrotrain! "Slag it!"  
  
Scourge exploded violently.  
  
"Guess that's takes care of the 'loyal' ones," Starscream laughed.  
  
Dirge watched joyously as the remains of the ships crashed into the green goo. "Bye bye, Scourge. Enjoy the swim in the green electrum."  
  
"Empty your cannons of those star dusters," Starscream ordered. Dirge and Astrotrain fired the clouds at him. Starscream watched Lightray break through the smoke. "Now that he's confused, I suggest you...you picking that up?"  
  
"Picking what up?" Dirge said.  
  
"Stunticons are heading to attack Predaking. Not a good sign," Starscream said. "If Galvatron stops this mutiny, we're all done for. And I don't want to die again!"  
  
Astrotrain groaned. "If you permit it, air commander, allow us to go and help Predaking. You can handle one Autobot, I suppose."  
  
"I bet I could," Starscream said distantly. "All right, you two go off and handle the uprising. I'll be with you shortly."  
  
-------  
  
I checked my radar. That was odd. I barely made it through some missile explosives, and now I am reading only one plane chasing me? You can imagine how freaked out I was. I checked the computer readout. I guess it wasn't good news after all. The last plane was Starscream.  
  
My spark stopped when I took my optics from the radar. There was the canyon wall only a few feet from my windshield.  
  
One thing I can tell you: that object in motion tends to stay in motion thing? Well, it's true. And when one is going at hundreds of miles per hour, you can amazingly plow clear through rock. I don't know how far I dug, but when I burst through to another cave, my wings torn up and my body was severely shredded. My circuits lay exposed in several sections of my exostructure. Ouch. I pulled myself up to my feet. I noticed I wasn't in a cave. The walls had writing on it: weird Autobot style writing. And there was a bluish aura light around the cave. It was like the kind water casts on a cave ceiling. Just like here. But this wasn't a cave, as I already stated. It was a dome, carved out of white marble. But the only light came from that bluish aura. Coming to my senses from the crash, I could see I was on a ledge near the top of the ceiling. The ledge circled around the 'cave' wall. I couldn't see what was over the ledge, and how deep the 'cave' really went. The ledge I was on was quite big too. But what was down there?  
  
"Escaping isn't that easy, Autobratt!" Starscream yelled at me as he slid through the hole. He slid an energon blade out of a compartment on his chest. He lunged at me wildly with it. I don't recall the details. All I can recall was the view I had. I was on the ground and all I could see was our four hands holding onto that knife, struggling over it. Both of our hands were bleeding energon from pulling at the blade. But that's all I remember of our fight. We could've wrestled for hours or cycles. I can just see our hands still holding that blade that meant life and death to us.  
  
-------  
  
Iceheart ran through the tunnels with weird writing on them. He couldn't find a way into the chamber, but all his feet just said to run. Skiff told him to go while Daggerjaw and he stayed to fight the guardians (they won the battle against the swarm). Iceheart could hear them screaming courageously as they shot the guardians with all they got.   
  
Iceheart kept running. He slowly spaced out, only hearing his breathing. He paused, remembering HER. Was he doing that again? He let his love down before. And now he just let down his friends. With a scream of anger, he pulled out his two small revolvers and spun around, setting his guns ablaze. The guardians were right behind him. Unleashing his anger, he pressed the revolver nose right to the head of the guardian and shot, shattering the orb to pieces. Screaming, he fired, blasting down guardian after guardian. He dropped his two empty pistols and pulled his rifle from his back. With each shockwave surging through his body, a guardian went down. Soon again out of bullets, he pulled out his knife and began slicing each one, taking more down. Iceheart began runnig backwards, throwing energon grenades at them. After an especially large explosion, he spotted a vent several feet above him. With his remaining strength, he leaped up, grabbing hold of the vent grill. Tearing it off, he climbed up, escaping the guardians below.   
  
--------  
  
Grimlock planted Dinobot X down on the tunnel floor. "That's it," DBX said softly, "this is a good spot. I can die here."  
  
"Don't say that," Grimlock said, kneeling in front of him.  
  
Dinobot X propped his back against the wall so he could sit up. "Grimlock, believe it or not, you're a great leader. We wouldn't have gotten this far without you. None of this would've happened if it wasn't for you. And I mean that in a good way."  
  
Grimlock held his hand. "You're going to pull through."  
  
"No need for that. I know where I'm going. You see, we're all going somewhere eventually. But it's nice to know your destination," Dinobto X smiled, "You've been a great friend, Grimlock. You make sure that Galvatron doesn't take this planet, no matter what."  
  
Grimlock nodded, feeling Dinobot X's pulse slowly dropping.   
  
Dinobot X leaned back his head. "Till all are one..."  
  
Grimlock stayed beside his body, mourning the loss of another comrade.  
  
-------  
  
"Why are you doing this, Starscream?" Lightray screamed out, still holding the blade a few inches from his own chest.  
  
"Do you know how long I've waited to live?"  
  
"You've lived forever," Lightray grunted, "all the while Cybertron is dying."  
  
"You call floating through space living?!" Starscream yelled back in frustration. "For me, going to the pit is way better then living forever. Immortality sounds so sweet to bots, but it's a curse!"  
  
"How?" Lightray barely croaked, pushing the knife away from him.  
  
"Torment. My mind is going. You know how many memories you have? You're a mere youth compared to all the other transformers. Imagine when you're double your age. It's like your datatrack will crash. Me, I've lived ten times any transformer alive now. Death is escape for me. Living anymore would be torment. I want my spark to rest."  
  
"Dude, you can't live that dream. Your spark is immortal."  
  
"Really?" Starscream shoved him a yard away. "Then let's just see about that. It's a risk I want to take." He picked up the blade and aimed it at his spark. "See you on the other side, Autobratt. " He smiled as he plunged it into himself.  
  
Lightray got blown over the ledge in the blast. "Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!" He fell continuously. The explosion from Starscream's suicide was huge, shaking the whole chamber. Finally, Lightray's body hit the ground, snapping his legs.   
  
Lightray breathed heavily. He was surrounded completely by the blue aura. It engulfed the entire 'cave' like a cloud. He looked up and gasped! "By the Matrix!" Lightray said in shock.  
  
-------  
  
Motormaster and the Stunticons hurried to the sounds of the fight. He paused, seeing the giant Predaking kicking the butts of the Constructicons. "At least those favorites of Galvatron are getting their just rewards," Motormaster laughed. "But even if I'd pay good money for this, we have to do the right thing. Stunticons unite to form Menasaur!"  
  
The five soldiers merged to become the huge gestalt Menasaur. "Predaking!" he shouted.  
  
Predaking threw Scrapper deep into the ground. "Well, new playmates."  
  
He charged at Menasaur, tackling him to the wall. Menasaur shoved him violently, pulling himself out of the deep crevice made from his back. Picking up a screw imbedded pole from the wall, he said, "Why do you think we're here to play?" He hurled the pole, stabbing it straight through Predaking.  
  
Predaking's eyes became big. "Behind you!"  
  
Menausaur twisted the pole mercilessly. "You expect us to fall for that?" Menausar let out a scream. He released Predaking and dropped to the ground. On his back was a large sheet of ice. Another powerful blast flew, hitting Menasaur with such force that they broke apart.  
  
Emerging from the shadows was an Autobot. He had just transformed from an ice cannon. It was Iceheart!  
  
Motormaster got up. "You guys take care of Predaking. I'll take care of the Autobot."  
  
"You," Iceheart said, "You and all your kind is the reason why Emerald is dead and lies there at the dam."  
  
"Dam? So you're the one," Motormaster said, a glare forming on his face. "I knew you'd come back to haunt us. Well it won't last long."  
  
Motormaster leaped onto him and grabbed his neck. "I can snap your neck in over 30 different places, scum" he said through gritted teeth.  
  
Iceheart suddenly spun out of the hold and slammed Motormaster to the ground. Iceheart pulled out his already mech fluid stained knife. "This knife has taken down several monsters worse then you."  
  
The fight ensued for several cycles, neither side gaining an upperhand. Finally, Iceheart got pinned on his back. He still had the knife in his hands. Motormaster grabbed the knife and spun it around. It was still grasped in Iceheart's hands, though. Iceheart's eyes widened as he saw his own knife, his own hands, being pushed towards his chestplate. He couldn't' fight it. Motormaster's grip was too strong. He began spacing out again, remembering Emerald. He could see her face, her smooth steel exostructure, and that little way she smiled at him. He could hear her laughter and her voice saying 'I love you'. A smile formed on his face as he realized he'd be joining her in the Matrix. He dropped his defenses, feeling completely at peace.  
  
-------  
  
Soundwave stepped towards the grieving Maximal. His shoulder mounted cannon unfolded itself. Three red dots appeared on the Maximal's head. Soundwave knew he was totally aware of it. Grimlock suddenly spun around and grabbed Soundwave by the neck. He had moved so fast that Soundwave hadn't had time to react.  
  
"I'll break you in two," Grimlock said.  
  
Soundwave just stared back sternly. His hand clenched into a fist.  
  
Grimlock fell to the ground heavily. He could already feel the mech fluid dripping from his mouth. Unbeaten, he rolled, dodging a massive laser blast. Dust flew everywhere as Soundwave's foot barely missed Grimlock's head. Grimlock spotted some light on the other side of the complex. He crawled frantically, trying to reach it.  
  
Soundwave hit the ground hard in front of him before picking him up by the neck. This Maximal was not worth the trouble. Soundwave smashed his body hard against the wall. He tightened the grip, hoping to cut off the energon supply to his datatracks.  
  
Grimlock began feeling faint. But he knew he couldn't. He had to stay alive. Unfolding a set of steel claws from his fist, Grimlock slashed at Soundwave, cutting deep into the blue exostructure.  
  
Soundwave dropped him, feeling the mech fluid begin oozing out of the wound.   
  
Grimlock drove a heavy blow right to Soundwave's gut. Soundwave bent over in pain, but rammed his shoulder into Grimlock again.  
  
Stooping down, Grimlock kicked Soundwave in the head, then made a break to escape.  
  
Soundwave's red eyes focused on the red dots on the back of Grimlock's back.  
  
A scream burst forth from Grimlock as he fell. There was a clean hole right through his exostructure. Mech fluid dripped out painfully. Grimlock lay on his belly, feeling the sense of loss sink in.  
  
Soundwave walked up to him. "Autobot inferior, Soundwave superior," he said to himself.  
  
Soundwave turned him over. He smirked, looking at the face of his defeated opponent. Suddenly, with a flick of the wrist, a gun appeared in Grimlock's hand. Soundwave stared at the telltale gun that was now in his face. A click of pure silence and shock passed between the two. BLAM! The legendary Decepticon fell down, dead. Grimlock rested himself down as well. He had done all he could. His optics lay rest on the doors only a few feet beyond him. In ancient Autobot writing, it said "Dear traveler, you have reached your final destination: The Chamber of Primus. The creator of Cybertron and the Matrix awaits you, my good and faithful soldier..."  
  
-------  
  
Galvatron walked, carrying the C4s he pulled from the now headless Soundwave. He passed by the three dead soldiers without a moments care. With the scent of victory dancing in his head, he pushed the doors open. Inside was the most mystic site a Cybertronian could behold. There, in a glowing sphere of energy was Primus himself! The blue light made the place glow like a cave full of water. Bolts of lightning struck out from all around the energy ball surrounding Primus. Primus apparently was still in stasis, blind and unaware of the monster that had just entered the Chamber. Galvatron planted all the C4s, dynamite, and TNTs directly under the sphere that floated in the middle of the cave. Galvatron flipped open the detonator and prepared to hit the button. He gave an evil cackle. "Primus, you imbecile! Now, you die!"  
  
"No you don't, you monster!" a voice said from Galvatron's feet. He looked down, seeing a damaged Autobot grasping on to his leg.   
  
"Such heroic nonsense." Galvatron snorted.  
  
He aimed his plasma cannon at him. "No. Killing you Autobots doesn't satisfy or quench my thirst to see your race die. But one thing that does satisfy me is torturing you all." Galvatron closed the detonator and kicked the Autobot in the stomach. "That feel good?"  
  
-------  
  
I winced as Galvatron kicked my exostructure. My circuits hurt like the Pit, but I knew I couldn't stop fighting, not with Primus and Cybertron at stake. My battered body was thrown, kicked, punched, and slammed. I don't know what I did, maybe I gave him a weird face, but he got ticked!  
  
Galvatron let out a roar and slapped me hard in the face. "You dare defy me?!" He slapped me again, but harder. And again! And again! AND AGAIN! My face was being torn apart. I wouldn't have been surprised if my face fell off with the intensity of each hit. Galvatron lifted me off the ground and held me up high in the air. I stared into the eyes of the monster tyrant. It appeared he wanted to enjoy crushing the last thing standing in his way and world domination. "Is that all you...got?" I asked, spitting out mech fluid in his face.  
  
Galvatron flipped open the detonator and pressed his finger down on the button. "This is what else I've got, Autobot scum!"  
  
A voice interrupted Galvatron before he could release his finger from the detonator. "Galvatron, you will not win this war! Unlike you, I have secured victory, yesssssss."  
  
Galvatron spun around and looked at his enemy. Galvatron's shocked face was priceless. His jaw had dropped and I could've sworn I saw a bead of energon form on his brow. "You're dead," Galvatron said.  
  
"Previous reports of my demise were greatly exaggerated. I downloaded my spark into a new body. You just destroyed an empty shell. I am alive and kicking cause unlike you, I always have a back up plan. Face it, Galvatron. You've lost. As we speak, my minions and followers have already begun overthrowing your generals. I should thank you, really. If you didn't try to annihilate me, the men wouldn't have mutinied against you. This is the end of your empire and your rule. Once I'm done killing you, I'm going to go after every Cybertronian loyal to you. It is over. You're the only thing in my way separating me from beginning a perfect Cybertron."  
  
I don't know how I did it, but I transformed to jet mode and just flew out of there. I flew out of there as fast as I could. I knew something bad was going to happen, and I didn't want to be there.  
  
-------  
  
"Funny," Galvatron said, "As far as I see, you're the only one standing in my way from achieving complete rule of Cybertron."  
  
"You're destroying Cybertron, Galvatron!" Megatron said. "Are you still under the influence of your master Unicron?"  
  
"No! Don't you dare associate me with that forsaken being. I am acting on my own."  
  
"Really?" Megatron said. "It sounds like you're as crazed as ever."  
  
Galvatron's finger still lay on the button of the detonator. "When I let this go, you'll be dead."  
  
"So? You won't do it. You'll kill yourself too."  
  
Galvatron felt the anger burn through his circuits. "I can always get out of the pit!"  
  
"Less you forget that I blew up the Trigon. Only Tarantulas knows how to fix it."  
  
Galvatron stared quietly. Galvatron pointed the detonator at him confidently. His eyes showing how serious he was. "I have a stronger exostructure then you. I can blow us up and probably survive."  
  
Megatron cackled. "You blow that up and Primus will blow up, collapsing Cybertron. You really want that?"  
  
"You're lying," Galvatron said deeply. "We all must die, and your time has come."  
  
"Shame," Megaron mocked, "I was just beginning to enjoy this second chance at life. Well, are you going to detonate us or what?!"  
  
Galvatron's optics began to space out as he considered what he was going to do.  
  
Megatron smiled defiantly. "You're at a loss. What's wrong Galvatron? No witty comeback? No threats? Old timer, you're old technology, absolete, what can you possibly do?"  
  
"You don't think I'm serious. You want to see how serious I am?!!!"  
  
A powerful energy bolt pulsed around the two legendary leaders in the most powerful silent moment of their lives.  
  
Megatron's eyebrows narrowed. "Yessssssssss..."  
  
Galvatron released the detonator.  
  
-------  
  
I heard a huge explosion. I just had the gut feeling that the three of the greatest transformer legends had bought it. Fire began to envelope everything all around me. The blast must have set off a chain reaction, cause it didn't stop. I flew by the green goo which erupted into flames. I kept going and going as fast as I could, dodging and maneuvering myself through the pipes. Finally I broke free into Cybertron soil, yet I kept on flying, knowing that this was the end. Everything was blowing up. The soil, grass, trees, animals, cities, Decepticons, all of it exploded violently, sending me with a sudden burst of speed through a wall of fire.  
  
I kept going. I past the colonies, seeing chunks of Cybertron fly and collide with them. That's when I finally realized that everything thousands of generations had worked for was gone and destroyed all over a stupid war of factions.   
  
Somehow I made it to Coruscant. The place was different. I was different. I had become hardened by war. I had lost friends and enemies and my home. It was a hard gritty fight, one that was not worth the cost. We had all suffered and lost. There were no winners, just KIAs and one victim, me. So if you're reading this, I supposed it's over. I'm gone and may be in the Matrix. Pass this on so that other races and planets may not suffer the same fate as ours did. War is not worth it.  
  
Section 3: The Last Grains of Sand  
  
Agent Stryder unplugged the data track of Lightray and planted it in a small metal case. He had better file that in the Coruscant library, for all to read and have access to. It was a shame that such a fine civilization would come to an end.  
  
The phone rang, causing him to go and pick it up. "Hello?" Stryder said, leaning back in his sofa. "What? You caught the bounty hunter that's been doing all the killings? The Predator? Good. Who brought them in? The Batman! Amazing. I never thought he of all people on this planet would be the one to bring such a bounty hunter to justice. How about the other one? The other bounty hunter?"  
  
Stryder's face frowned. "You have a lead? Good. I'll be down at the station and then we'll head out to his wherabouts and arrest that Fett." He strapped on his laser pistol and bolted out the door.  
  
-------  
  
"Slag it," the armored bounty hunter said as he entered his trusty ship Slave 5. "Jango escaped another capture on Kamino. Bummer. I need that cousin of mine to be caught so I can be the best bounty hunter on this republic," he said to himself.  
  
"If you ask me, you're far from being a good bounty hunter," a deep voice said from the shadows, giving him a start.  
  
"First," the figure said as he emerged, "you have a lousy security, and secondly, you didn't do the missions I told you to do."  
  
"I did!" Fett said. "I killed that Predacon."  
  
"You kept him alive long enough to testify," the figure said, now showing himself in his large red cloak and mask. "And that could lead them to know of my existence."  
  
"Well, whatdya gonna do?" Fett said, dropping exhausted into his chair. "Me and your Predator friend made short work of everyone on your list. Besides, the Senators were hard enough to assassinate. Captain Picard was nearly on his way to visit them. I only had a span of a few seconds to do the job."  
  
"It doesn't matter," the figure said. "Not even a glimmer of my existence should exist on coruscant. That would mean..."  
  
"You're going to kill me?" Fett said leaping to his feet and pulling a gun.  
  
"Yessssssssss..." the figure said, suddenly tearing the mask off, revealing his robotic face.  
  
Fett shook violently with fear.  
  
"And now that you've seen my face, I can allow myself some elbow room," Megatron tored the cloak off, revealing a large dragon based body. His size doubled now that he was out of the cloak. Towering above the bounty hunter, Megatron laughed. "You'd think I'd be dead already? No. As I told even Galvatron, no one can kill me. And now that all of Galvatron's loyal followers have bought it, it's time for me to make one more kill."  
  
Fett spun around, legs shaking. Megatron's heavy feet clanged as he reached out and grabbed the Fett. "Sorry to cut your dreams short..."  
  
------  
  
Stryder shook his head as at the charred body of the bounty hunter. "His employer must have cut the deal short." He crouched down and looked at the large mechanical footprints dented into the ship. "I've never seen footprints like these before."  
  
"Neither have I, sir," the fellow officer said. "I think the forensic labs can come up with something."  
  
Stryder shook his head. "I don't believe he could be alive," he whispered to himself. "It's like an X-Files case."  
  
"Some cases lay unsolved, Stryder," the commishoner said. "You have your good days and your bad ones. At least we have the killers."  
  
Stryder nodded, knowing that whoever it was was out there somewhere.   
  
-------  
  
Megatron, staring over the vastness of the city, sighed heavily. It was so much like his world of Cybertron. It was forever gone. But at least the sparks of his fellow Predacons could be freed. Behind him floated the Trigon, completely rebuilt. Tarantulas laughed evily behind it. "Everything worked down to the mark," he laughed. "Megatron, what are your orders."  
  
"Were you able to make the Trigon tap into the Matrix as well?"  
  
"Yes, Megatron, ah-ha-heh-heee."  
  
Quickstrike, Rampage, Jetstorm, Terrorsaur, Scorpinok, Thrust, Waspinator, and Tankorr could be seen in the shadows, enjoying a toast to their return to life.  
  
"Then begin extracting both Predacons and Maximals," Megatron said. "We'll be able to rebuild Cybertron and it's population. It may take forever, but it can be done. One spark at a time. This is not the end of our civilization, no. It is only the beginning. Yessss..."  
  
T H E E N D   
  
EPILOGUE  
  
After getting repairs on Coruscant, I knew that Megatron may return. So I just disappeared. I ran away from it all. As my teammate said, "Where else could she be?" I knew of only one planet that Amazon could be on if not Cybertron. I flew all the way to the paradise planet of Arnellimae. The water covered paradise spanned most of the globe, except for one place. There was on spot that Amazon discovered in her tours of the waterways. There was a small city floating over the water. The place was run by several natives of the planet, and was indeed a place to spend eternity in.  
  
I got there and found her. She waited for me. I know it must have been hard for her. But after all those years, she waited for me. I found her sitting over the docks, letting her feet dangle into the water. "Amazon," I said.  
  
"Lightray!" Amazon breathed, giving me a tight hug. "I thought you were dead. I heard about Cybertron."  
  
"I'm the only one left," I told her. "But that's not important now. What IS important, is that I'm here with you. And I promise I'm not leaving you ever again. I know my priorities are straight, and you are at the top. Will you marry me?"  
  
Amazon put her hand on her chestplate, surprised and shocked by what I said with the same fact of seeing me again. Finally she smiled and nodded her head. "You know I will."  
  
I leaned close to her and gave her a kiss. "I love you, Amazon."  
  
"I love you too," she said.  
  
I sometimes pull enough strength to tell Amazon of Cybertron and the last great war we had. I tell her about Iceheart and his undying love for Emerald; about Daggerjaw and his war skills; about the Dinobots Slag, Swoop, and Dinobot X and their heroism; and especially about Grimock, the one Maximal that led us and kept me alive. I'll remember them forever. And Amazon and I will be waiting to see them again,'till that day, when all are one. 


End file.
